Always With Me, Always With You
by Ms.Vynom
Summary: Post Season 4. Eric will have Sookie and there isn't anything or anyone that can come get in his way. Hell, I dare 'em to try.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Well, it's been a really long time since I've written any fanfics and in addition, I've not seen Season 4 or 5 fully but I've seen enough clips to have a good idea of what has happened. However, this story is going to take place after Ep 12 of Season 4. I'll probably avoid bringing up much of the past since I've YET to see the seasons (4 & 5) fully, so please do bare with me.**

**Disclaimer - I own NOTHING.**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Sookie walked out on both vampires she loved so dearly. She found herself thinking about that night, the switch of happiness and sadness that had danced on both Bill and Eric's face. She sighed deeply as she walked down the cold road. Her car had a flat and it was 1am. She knew it wasn't safe but she didn't dare want to call Tara or anyone else, instead she thought the time to herself would be good.

Jessica had called her only a week before and told her how a friend of Eric's had helped Bill and himself in dealing with the Authority. Bill was no longer king, he was just Bill again. As for Eric, she was grateful that he knew someone to help them and yet she wondered who it was but before she could entertain that thought anymore, approaching headlights broke her concentration. She blinked a few times, waiting for her eyes to adjust as the car came to a slow stop a few feet from her. In the driver's seat sat a young looking woman, her brown hair brushed against her shoulders.

"Oh thank the stars." Sookie smiled as the woman stepped out from her car.

"What seems to be the...problem?" The young woman's voice trailed off as she began slightly sniffing the air. Sookie hadn't noticed, probably because of how tired she was. She took a step towards the car.

"I was on my way home and I must've ran over glass or something because my tire blew out. Would it be possible if you cou-" Before Sookie could finish her sentence, the woman moved at a blurring speed and had Sookie against the car. Instant fear washed over Sookie who couldn't even scream under the weight of the young woman's hand. She sniffed around Sookie for a second before her fangs were bared.

"You...smell...so divine. What_ are_ you?" The young vampire was gazing at Sookie as a child would a fly before questioningly ripping its wings off. Sookie's mind was flooded with a thousand thoughts as she tried to sift through them and figure out her best plan. She knew she had only a few seconds and all she could think of was Eric. Her mind screamed for him as her hands gripped the vampire's arm in an attempt to breathe.

It took only seconds for Eric to have Sookie's Fear wash over him. He ripped his mouth from the thigh of her dinner; a young redhead who snapped her head up in confusion but before she could ask, Eric was gone.

"Well, fuck." the redhead muttered as she looked around the empty office.

"I'm going to take my time with you." the vampire snarled as she tightened her grip. It was then Sookie's vision suddenly began to blur. _Eric...please. _Her mind began to blur just like her vision.

"NORA!" Before she could react, Eric had pulled her from Sookie and tossed her against a nearby tree. For a second she laid there before coming to her feet. Sookie was gasping for air as Eric leaned to her. She could feel a sense of concern overcome her and she knew it was not her own but Eric's.

"Sookie, are you alright?" His voice was tender and brought a flush of warmth to her. She coughed a few times as she stood up, brushing her hands over her emerald green sundress. She nodded as Nora walked toward them.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Nora was clearly pissed off as she stopped a few feet from Eric. However he instantly closed the distance between them as he brought himself in front of her, looking down at her. His stare was cold and sharp and it matched his tone.

"You** _are not_** to touch this human, is that understood?" Nora suddenly busted out with a childlike tantrum.

"Why not?! She smells **heavenly**." Her gaze was on Sookie now as she stared at her longingly, causing Sookie to make a face and shift her gaze. Eric's hand gripped the jaw of Nora and directed her gaze back to his.

"Because if you do, it will be the last thing you ever do. Is that understood?" Nora began to open her mouth in a protest but Sookie cleared her throat loudly which caused Eric and Nora to shift their eyes to her.

"I'm sorry but Eric could you explain who this is exactly?" Sookie was slightly shivering.

"Sookie, this is my sister Nora. Nora, this is Sookie Stackhouse." Nora's head snapped to Eric.

"_**This**_ is Sookie Stackhouse? The Fairy?" Eric slightly growled towards Nora.

"Yes, which is why if you harm her..I will end you." Nora's face suddenly grew cold as she glared at Sookie. She recalled Eric telling her of Sookie when she had bit him a few weeks ago, his blood had hinted at a taste she never had before and now she was looking at the woman in which it came from. A fairy. A fairy that shared blood bond with Eric.

"Sookie, I apologize if Nora caused you any harm. She's a fucking idiot." He glared at Nora before looking at Sookie more gently. Sookie cleared her throat again and smiled slightly. "Well then, I should get going.." Sookie was cold and remembered that she had a long way still to walk. Eric looked around and finally realized that only Nora's car was there.

"Where is that pile of junk you call a car?" Eric couldn't help but smirk as he knew it bothered her when anyone picked on her car. It was something he found cute about her.

"My car is **not** a pile of junk, thank you."

"She said her tire blew a while back." Nora's tone was cold. She did not enjoy seeing Eric be coy with Sookie and honestly all she wanted at the moment was to go back to Fangtasia and fuck Eric senseless.

"Why did you not call anyone?" Eric was focused on Sookie solely as though Nora wasn't even there. Sookie looked into Eric's eyes and swallowed hard. She suddenly was recalling what she was thinking about earlier. This wasn't the first time she had seen Eric since but it was the first time they were really interacting.

"Well, Jason is working an' Tara's probably asleep. It's only a few miles to my house." Eric cocked an eyebrow, they both knew it was more than 10 miles to her house from where they were and he didn't even know how far back her car was.

"Let me take you home, then." He stepped toward her, a hand extended. Nora finally had enough of being ignored as she stepped forward to Eric.

"Eric..."

He growled and snapped at her, spitting out something in a language Sookie couldn't understand. Nora tensed for a moment before silently and very angrily getting in the car and driving off. Sookie watched and looked to Eric whose features were hard one more, she didn't want to say anything but a random shiver caused her to whimper slightly. Eric moved toward her and pulled her into his arms, she swallowed hard again as his body pressed to hers. His arms wrapped around her and although he couldn't physically provide her warmth, she began to feel the cold less.

"Hold on and close your eyes." She nodded as she shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt the gush of wind around them as he took off, she tightened her hold around him in the few minutes of flight, not opening her eyes once. After a few moments, she felt the presence of ground under her feet once more and she slowly opened her eyes. Her house stood before her, only a few feet away. She looked up at Eric who was still embracing her. She felt her cheeks blush as she unwrapped her arms from around his waist.

"Thank you." Her voice was low as he couldn't help but smile. He brought a hand to her face and brushed away some hair.

"My sister's right...you do smell heavenly." His voice wasn't just soft anymore, he was almost lustful.

"Eric..please, don't do this." Her voice was pleading. Eric instantly let go of her and stepped back, regaining his stern and cold demeanor once more.

"Of course. Forgive me. Goodnight Miss Stackhouse." and before she could reply, he was gone. She sighed heavily as he dragged her feet toward her house. A dim light upstairs told Sookie that Tara was home and awake. She was thankful she wouldn't have to be alone tonight.

Back at Fangtasia, Nora was pacing back and forth in the basement. She only stopped once she heard Eric's footsteps. She turned toward the stairs with a grin, her voice dripping with lust.

"I've been waiting for you." She took a step toward Eric as he reached the bottom of the stairs but he kept walking past her. She growled as she turned and followed him.

"What is the problem?" He glanced at her before stopping at the bed that was in the center of the room. He sat on it and began to remove his boots. His silence was driving Nora mad and he knew it, he just didn't care.

"Is it her? The fairy." Eric's eyes shot toward Nora who was expecting his anger, in fact, she was waiting for it to confirm her suspicions but instead Eric's mouth curled into a smirk.

"Jealous?" Nora's eyes narrowed as she bared her fangs at him. He replied by gripping her throat and pulling her down to her knees in front of him while baring his fangs. He slid his hand from her throat to the back of her head and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She winced slightly as he jerked her head and exposed her neck. It took mere seconds before Eric pierced her neck and she let out a pleasurable growl. She found herself lost in the euphoria that only Eric could allow her, forgetting all about her jealousy of the fairy.

"Mm, That's **my** Eric." she cooed.

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't that long. I plan on making the average chapter AT LEAST 3,000 words from now on. I'd love any comments or suggestions - is this something you'd like to see continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

** I wanted to thank everyone again and I also wanted to point out, I'm not following RIGHT after E12 of S04. Tara is alive and well. I'm not even bothering with Russell Edgington or the Authority - at least not in detail or as it was in S5. Now, for those who are wondering - YES, I will be having Eric and Sookie ending up together..how and when and for how long ? I cannot say because I'm not one to think up a whole story from start to finish. Anyhow, let me stop with the rambling and get on with this much awaited chapter.**

**Of course, I own nothing legally...just artistically.**

* * *

Eric's hazed eyes shifted to Nora, whose head was moving in vamp speed bobbing up and down his cock. His hands rested behind him, holding himself up while hers rested on his thighs. He couldn't deny that he was enjoying it - after all, she'd had many years of practice. However, he found his mind shifting to a different thought.

_**Sookie's moans filled her living room, entwining with Eric's own pleasurable grunts. He watched as she arched her back, riding him with every ounce of her lust. There wasn't a thing about her that wasn't enchanting. He couldn't get enough of her as he pulled her against him, capturing her mouth with his. He couldn't remember if he had ever made love to another person as feverishly but then again, he didn't even know who he was a few nights prior.**_

"_**Mm...Oh, Eric..." Her voice was soft, just like her skin against his. Hearing her moan his name made him throb inside her as continued to thrust against him, his mouth was on her neck, kissing and licking.**_

Eric found his eyes closed as he remembered the taste of her on his tongue, and the sweetness of her scent that was mixed with so much lust and passion. As Nora continued, feeling Eric's cock begin to pulse, she knew he would cum any second now. It took but a few more seconds and Eric let out a ripping growl as he spilled into Nora's cold mouth. As Eric opened his eyes, they were met by her warm brown ones, her mouth baring that saucy half smile he loved. He brought his hand to her face, caressing her cheek.

"I knew you were mine." His voice was soft and gentle. He knew that was what she wanted and needed. His eyes looked over her face with a smile as he brought his hand to her blonde hair. _My Sookie..._

"Mm brother, being a bit possessive aren't we?" Eric's smile instantly faded as he blinked and just like that, Sookie was gone. The eyes staring back into his were brown but not warm. Her hair, although soft was not blonde and nothing like Sookie's. Nora noticed Eric's change and cocked an eyebrow.

"Is there something the matter?" Eric didn't reply but instead stood up from the bed and pulled his pants up, closing them.

"Not at all. I do, however, have business to attend to here. Isn't there something you should be doing for the Authority?" Eric was right back to his cold tone. He looked at Nora who was coming to her feet, her face easily displayed her curiosity and a hint of anger.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me." She took a few steps toward him, her voice was teasing as she smirked.

"If I wanted to get rid of you, I'd tell you to simply fuck off and you know that." Nora couldn't deny that she _did_ know that, still she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something amiss. Stopping in front of Eric, he brought his hands to her face to cup it and kissed her once on the forehead. Nora smiled, not the way a lover would but as a little sister who was getting her brother's attention. Eric both enjoyed and hated it ; sure, he _was _her brother but when she blurred the line between sister and lover, it annoyed him..

"I suppose I _should_ get back to the Authority. Perhaps I'll see you in a few weeks?" Eric forced a slight smile, which resulted in Nora kissing his nose and speeding up the stairs and into the night. He rolled his eyes as he also went upstairs, into his office where Pam was on the phone. He shut the door behind him as he walked to the desk and she hung up the phone.

"Finished fucking her brains out already?" Pam was dressed in black leather pants, pink stilettos and corset in the same pink hue. Eric didn't bother to reply to Pam's question as he picked up a book and opened it, scanning over the night's earnings.

"Are you alright, Eric? You Seem a litt-"

"I saw Sookie tonight." Pam tensed for a second. _Great, here we go again..._

"Is that why you flew out of here during your meal?" Pam's hands were on her hips. Eric tossed the binder onto the desk and looked up at Pam.

"She was in danger. Nora found her walking down the road and attacked her."

"And?" Pam wasn't sure what to ask Eric, all she knew was that he was sad. She felt it and she hated it. She hated Sookie for it.

"I told Nora if she brought any harm to Sookie, I'd personally deliver her to death." Pam looked into her maker's eyes for a moment before sighing.

"Eric, you need to let this go. She doesn't want you, it's her fucking loss." Pam wasn't concealing her angry tone and Eric couldn't help but cock a small grin.

"She _does_ want me. She just refuses to admit it." Pam felt sick almost. She had wished that when he had his memory back that the weak emotional part of him would be gone forever but she was slowly coming to realize that wouldn't be the case.

"Eric, please..." Pam stepped toward her maker, her eyes pleading.

"Do you not understand, Pamela? I _love_ her. I have lived for over a thousand years and never has any mortal been able to captivate me as she does." Pam knew very little of what happened between he and Sookie during their time together but she knew that he _was_ different and she knew it was because of Sookie.

As the sun dipped the next evening, Sookie was still asleep. She had stood up all night talking to Tara about her run in with Eric and his sister, Nora. Then in the morning, painters came by to repaint her kitchen. When they left at 1 pm Sookie thought it'd be a good idea to take a small nap since Tara had to work that night. It was 7 pm when Sookie finally woke up. As she looked at the clock beside her bed with her sleep ridden eyes and cursed under her breath.

She got up and made her way to the bathroom, running a hot shower. Looking around the bathroom, she realized she had no fresh towels and for a moment she thought before remembering that there were spare towels in Eric's cubby. Without a second thought, she walked out the bathroom, naked and toward the familiar piece of furniture. She opened it and climbed down, thankful that she was home alone. She walked to the bed and knelt down to pull out the side drawer. She took two of the blood red towels and shut the drawer.

"Well, it's not like he'll be needing 'em anytime soon." She stood up and turned.

"Holy shit!" Sookie dropped the towels in an instant as her eyes took in the figure in front of her. Eric stood only a foot from her, grinning as his eyes took her in.

"Hello to you too, lover."

* * *

**I know it isn't the promise 3000 BUT I really really wanted to put something out today and I'm already writing the next chapter so you won't be waiting long for more! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I wanted to personally say a big thank you to ** **Lady Doughnuts. Thank you for your kindness and inspiration. You rock! **

** Thank you again to all the followers and reviewers - they make my day! So..review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey y'all, so I've been super sick..back to 104 fever and unable to leave the bed. Again, I apologize that this chapter did not make the 3000 word mark but I wanted to at least get SOMETHING out. In addition to that I want to say something to many of the "guest" reviews. You are rude. If my story isn't something that tickles your fancy, that's fine. GTFO. There are over 3K True Blood stories - someone's bound to write Eric EXACTLY how YOU want him OR - A better idea - stop putting down people's creative efforts and give it a shot yourself. This is MY fanfic. Remember that. I'm open to suggestions and comments but if you submit a review AS A GUEST talking shit. Don't even think I'm approving it...seriously, get a hobby.**

**Now, to my loyal readers - I apologize for my rant and I hope you enjoy this little nugget.**

* * *

Sookie found herself frozen as Eric closed the gap between them, the sudden chill of his hands on her shoulders caused her to shiver. Every part of her knew that she should be telling him to get the hell off her but a bigger part of her didn't want to stop him. She swallowed hard as one of Eric's hands trailed up her neck.

"Eric..w-what exactly do you think you're doin'?" He smirked for a second as he began to sense a hint of arousal from her but the thought and smirk were cut short. His fangs bared themselves as he smelled it. A wolf.

"Sookie? Sookie, where ya at?" Alcide's voice echoed from upstairs. Sookie's eyes slightly widened as she snatched a towel from the floor and wrapped it around herself.

"Eric, stay here and don't move." She moved past him and began ascending the ladder, Eric couldn't help but turn and peer up her towel with a devilish grin. Sookie shut the doors behind her just in time to turn and see Alcide standing there. His eyes looked over her body that was barely being covered.

"Alcide..I wasn't expecting you. Uh, what's up?" He tried to sniff the air as sookie caught him by the arm and began to pull him toward the kitchen.

"You smell like Eric." His voice was flat as he attempted not to let her sense his anger and jealousy.

"Well, I had run out of towels and I remembered I had some in his cubby from when I was vampire-sitting him." She smiled and in an instant, he bought the story. He had seen Sookie several times since Debby returned back to her family, he had made it very clear to her that he wanted to be with her and Sookie knew that he would possibly be as close to normal as her love life would ever be but she had made it clear to him that she wasn't over Eric or Bill.

"Ah well, it's Saturday and I figured maybe you'd like to go o-" Alcide was cut off.

"Go out for some dinner? A walk under the full moon and then maybe end the night with a romantic scratch behind the ears." Eric was standing in the doorway, now wearing nothing but a matching towel. Alcide turned with a growl before snapping his head back to Sookie.

"What the **fuck** is he doing here?" Alcide wasn't happy. Why the hell did she lie to him? First she swears she's done with vampires and asks him to check up on her every now and then and for what? To rub it in his face that she was fucking Eric. **Again.**

"Look, Eric just showed up."

"In a towel?" Sookie felt bad, she was cursing herself for not throwing Eric out sooner. She didn't know what to say as her eyes moved past Alcide and took in Eric's slender figure. She swallowed hard.

"Ya know what..fuck this. Call me when you're done fangin'" Alcide finished his sentence in a growl before leaving out the kitchen door, slamming it behind him. Eric could hear a slight crack and shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"Someone really should housebreak him." Eric was full on coy asshole tonight and Sookie was furious.

"What right do you have comin' in **my** home and being rude to **my** friends?!" Sookie marched up to Eric, she was doing her best to display her anger but knew it was falling short - much like her height.

"I see the saucy you is out tonight." Eric reached a hand to collarbone and ran a thumb over it and down her shoulder. She smacked it away and he chuckled.

"I am not saucy, thank you! I just do not appreciate you barging into my life like this and thinking I will take kindly to it or want it.

"Mmm but don't you?" He pulled her against him as he caressed her cheek, she swallowed hard.

"Eric...I told you th-"

"I'm aware of what you told me, Sookie but I'm talkin' about what we are feeling." His moved his fingers to the top of the towel, his index finger dipping behind it and trailing along the swells of her breasts. She found herself swallowing hard as she pushed away from him.

"Eric...you're really not makin' this any easier on me."

"Then make it easy for us both and give into me." He had pulled her close again. Hell, she didn't need for Eric to glamour her, he seemed to have a power over her regardless.

"Jason, you have proven yourself to be a loving and caring individual. You've helped Jessica and myself more than most have and for that I thank you. Now, as Jessica's...father, you understand that if you bring her harm..."

Jason half smiled as he nodded with an arm around Jess. Bill found himself remembering the sense of happiness he felt when he held Sookie.

"Well, we should be gettin' along...Wanna tell Sookie and all. We figured she'd have a right to know."

The mention of Sookie's name pulled Bill from his thoughts.

"Oh, yes. I do believe Sookie should be informed."

"Yeah! I'ma give her a call right now and see if we can go on over." Jason pulled out his cell phone and held a button. Bill wished he could tell what Sookie was up to but their bond was barely there. Unless she was close by, he couldn't tell if she was alive or dead. The phone rang for several minutes before it was picked up, followed by a loud thud.

"Hello? Sook?" As the static cleared up, he heard moans. Sookie and someone else; Jason instantly recalled Alcide saying he'd drop by tonight.

"Ugh...gross!" Jason closed his phone but Bill heard enough. She was making love to someone. Bill hadn't been staked but he imagined the pain he felt was close to the real deal.

"Who the hell picks up their phone during sex?" Jason hadn't noticed Bill's face change but Jessica didn't need to. She felt her maker's pain as she frowned.

"Bill, I'm so sorry." The comfort in Jessica's voice caused Jason looked at her then to Bill and back at Jessica before it finally hit him.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't know that she and he woul-" Jason decided that for once, shutting up might be the best option here.

"Is it...Eric?" Bill was afraid to hear the answer. He knew he said he'd give them his blessing but that was before she decided she wanted neither. She couldn't have changed her mind and not have told Bill...right?

"Oh, no! uh it's that wolf guy..uh, uh..Alice..no, uh...Alcide!" Jason was proud he remembered on his second try and Bill found comfort in it not being Eric. He had seen Alcide and Sookie almost have sex before so it shouldn't be a surprise or bother to him...right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Well, here's Chapter 4 and as promised at LEAST 3000 words. i'm trying my best not to rush things and to let them have a more natural flow. Anyhow, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Eric's hands moved up and down Sookie's back as he caressed her slightly sweaty skin. He was sitting against the couch as she rode him. Her moans were frequent and loud, like Eric's. Normally he couldn't stand letting a human be in control sexually or let them take their time. He _**use**_ to prefer a well experienced speed fuck but that was before Sookie. Now he could spend the entire day watching her ride him, feeling her walls tighten around him and cum - often. In a swift motion, Eric scooped her up into his arms, keeping himself deeply in her. He moved forward and pressed her back right against the cold window and for a moment he could feel her panic.

"Trust me, lover." His voice was soft and she instantly began to calm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. She was so hot that he could've sworn his own lips were warm. She bit his lower lip which resulted in a small growl and full thrust into her. Her body shivered from the cool glass against her back as he began to move in and out of her quickly. Eric's fangs were bared when she opened her eyes. He was surprised when she slightly smiled and tilted her head. In a flash he bit down, his fangs puncturing her delicate skin. She gasped and arched her body into his as he managed to keep a nice pace of thrusting in and out of her while she spilled into his mouth. After a minute he pulled from her neck as he began to feel a sense of warmth take over him, even if it wasn't as much as when he killed Claudeen, it was enough to make him feel a drunken tingle. He brought one of his wrists to his mouth and bit down for a second before turning it toward Sookie whose mouth was already parted and waiting. Pressing his bleeding wrist to her mouth, she began to suck and drink feverishly. Eric kept his free arm around her waist, helping her stay supported on him and against the window. He began to pound into her forcefully as she continued to drink from him, each moan that escaped his mouth was laced with a growl. When she broke from his wrist it wasn't because she wanted to but because she needed to breathe. That and she was about to cum. Eric felt her body begin to quiver under his as he put his now free hand against the window to better support his thrusts into her. It didn't take much more before she was letting out a small yell signaling her climax. Eric continued to thrust in her as he felt her walls tighten around his erection. With each thrust he could feel her coating his cock with her cum and he loved it. Her moans were mixed with grunts and breathless whispers of his name. Hearing her say his name with such lust and ecstasy was doing much to bring Eric closer to his own climax. Having had enough of this position he held her against him as he moved her into the kitchen and laid her on the table. Taking a step back he took her in visually before taking a hand of hers and guiding her onto her feet. She gave him a questioning look, not sure what he wanted at first but he spun her and guided her to bend over, firmly planting her hands on the table. At first he leaned against her so his lips were inches from her ear.

"You're perfection, Sookie." Although his breath wasn't warm, it still managed to cause her body to shiver. Eric kissed the back of her neck and moved down her spine, stopping halfway. He positioned the head of his still erect cock between her lips, pushing slightly past her slit. He smirked as he watched her bite her lower lip, trying to control herself from pushing back and taking him inside her. He brought his hands to her shoulders and pulled her toward him, entering her wet warmth.

"Mm, you are so fucking tight." His voice was soft but it wasn't gentle. Sookie blushed as she couldn't stop the start of her moans while Eric began to pick up his pace and force and started to slam into her with each thrust. After a couple of building up thrusts, each new one started to cause her a bit of pain but it couldn't compare to the pleasure. She knew she was going to cum again and soon. Eric leaned down, keeping his powerful thrusts and bit down on her shoulder which caused Sookie to let out a small yelp. Eric drank as he felt her cum under him, nearing his own climax. Sookie somehow could sense his nearing release.

"Mm..Eric...Cum for me...Cum _**in**_ me." Her voice was lustful and her words brought Eric over the edge as he felt himself begin to cum. His orgasm came with a growl and Sookie found herself growling softly with him. As Eric's thrusts came to a stop, he pulled his mouth from Sookie and once more bit his wrist as he stood and stepped from Sookie. She stood up straight and turned to face Eric, obviously a bit weak from how much blood he'd taken.

"Drink, Sookie. You need your strength." She took his bleeding wrist into her mouth once more. Eric wasn't just being Eric, he was being...well, other Eric too. Sookie began to think that maybe Eric losing his memory and sharing all that with her actually did good for him in the end. After a minute Sookie let Eric's wrist go as she licked her lips. Eric grinned.

"You look like you enjoyed that."

"The sex?"

"The blood." Sookie blushed.

"I don't..._**enjoy**_ it but I do feel a helluva lot better after I've had it."

"That might have something to do with the fact that my blood is slightly drunk off of your delectable blood." Eric closed the space between them,putting his hands on her hips and pressing her body to his.

"_**You**_ are delectable, Miss Stackhouse." Before Sookie could respond she looked puzzled.

"Something wrong?" She looked at Eric.

"Do you hear something..? Like a busy tone?"

"You picked up and dropped the phone while we were making love." Sookie found herself blushing again. _He__didn__'__t__say__sex__._ Then it hit her.

"Wait..Oh my gosh! Then whoever called...heard?"

"I would say it is safe to assume such. Rather kinky of you, dear." She hit his chest lightly.

"I certainly did _**not**_ do that on purpose, Eric! Goodness, Now i'm not gonna know who heard me havin' sex 'til they say something or think it." Eric chuckled as he stroked her face.

"Let's not worry about that. What is it you would like to do post nookie?" Sookie laughed at his word choice and Eric was glad, he purposely wanted to see her smile again.

"I don't know. I can't even believe this happened. _**Again**__**.**_ Tara's going to be home tonight and Jason might come by after work too."

"Are you saying you want me to leave?" Eric pouted and gave his best puppy dog eyes which caused Sookie to laugh.

"Ugh, no. I suppose not. You have to stay in your cubby anyhow."

"Stay with me. Write a note saying you've gone to a friends and stay with me all night and day."

"Eric, incase you haven't noticed...Tara's just about the only friend I'd stay with and she's livin' here."

"You have a point. I guess you'll just have to tell everyone I'm here because you're mine."

"Excuse you?" Sookie pushed Eric away. "I am _**not**_ yours, Eric."

"Not yet but you will be. You already want to be."

"Oh yeah? If that's true then why aren't I yours already?"

"Because you're afraid. You're afraid that you may hurt Bill. Disappoint your friends." Sookie swallowed hard as her eyes shifted toward the ground before back to Eric's.

"I...I'm gonna take a shower." She didn't give Eric time to reply as she instantly turned and left the kitchen, leaving a naked Eric there alone. He didn't move until he heard the upstairs shower turn on. He went back into the living room where the house phone receiver was still blaring a busy tone. He picked it up from under the coffee table and turned it off. He then walked back to the kitchen and figured he'd see if she had _any_ True Blood. He wasn't sure what to do while he waited for her and he knew she had thrown all of them away after the whole rejection weeks ago. As he opened the door, he spotted a small glass pitcher that was half filled with blood. He cocked an eyebrow as he picked it up and sniffed. In an instant he knew it was her blood and he was surprised. Had she willingly spilt her own blood to offer vampires? Was she _that_ stupid? Eric found himself angered at the thought the she was serving up her blood to any vampire who'd stop by to visit. He slammed the door shut, causing it to shake the whole refrigerator. He made his way to his cubby and climbed down, gathering his clothes and putting them on. He was too lost in his angry to have realized not only was the shower off but Sookie was climbing down into the room. When she reached the bottom and turned, she was surprised to see Eric dressed and ready to leave.

"What's wrong?" She took a step toward him, not sure how close she should get. She could feel his anger as if it were her own but didn't know why.

"Nothing is wrong. I am leaving." His tone was flat but hers was pleading.

"Eric, please...What is it? I can feel it." For a second Eric just looked at her.

" When did you start serving your blood as if it were punch?"

"Excuse me?"

"The fucking pitcher of blood." Eric's fangs were bared. Sookie swallowed hard again and took another step toward him.

"Eric...I put that in two days ago. I figured if you or even Bill were ever hurt...or thirsty."

"Has he had your blood recently?" Sookie shook her head instantly.

"I haven't even seen Bill since the last time we were all at his house. I swear." She touched his hand, waiting to see if he'd recoil and when he didn't, she took his hand in hers.

"I knew..." She sighed and took a moment. "I _**planned**_ on inviting you over tonight but you came before I could. The blood was for you. You're right... I don't wanna hurt anyone and most importantly...I don't wanna get hurt, Eric." Eric looked at Sookie, their eyes locked. He knew she wasn't lying, instead he could feel her nervousness. She had planned on calling him over. she _**did**_ want him there. He brought her hand to his mouth and although his fangs were still bared, he kissed it.

"Sookie...I could never hurt you. I'd gladly meet the true death before I'd allow you to feel pain willingly." She smiled softly.

"You almost already did...Please don't _**ever**_ do that to me again. I can't imagine my life without the great Eric Northman in it." He leaned down and kissed her passionately, pulling her tightly against him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and melted into the kiss that was quickly broken by the sound Sookie's cell phone going off.

"Whoever is calling has terrible timing." Eric went to kiss her again but she protested.

"It might be important. Maybe it's whoever called earlier." Before Eric could say anything, there was a knock on the door and he tensed. He knew who it was instantly and Sookie groaned.

"I'ma grab my phone, could you get the door? And please...be nice!" Sookie made her way up the ladder with Eric right behind her. She was still only wearing a towel so he enjoyed his viewed all the way up. Sookie ran upstairs to grab her cell as Eric made his way toward the door with a grin on his face. He could sense Bill's anger as he knew he was aware that Eric was there. Eric opened the door and smirked.

"Good evening Mr. Compton, how may I help you?"

"Where is Sookie?"

"She's indisposed at the moment." Bill stepped into the house shutting the door behind him and Eric blocked the stairs.

"Get outta my way, Eric." Bill growled.

"Now now, You're not my king anymore. I don't have to listen to anything you say." Bill wanted to slap the smirk off Eric's face but his attention was brought to the figure that appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Bill. What are you doing here?" Sookie took a few steps down, remaining behind Eric.

"Your phone has been busy for two hours. I was worried perhaps something had happened." Sookie reached Eric and stepped aside him with a smile, shaking her head.

"I'm fine. I must've just accidently knocked it over. I just finished talkin' to Jason actually. He and Jessica are on their way over." Bill nodded as he looked at Eric whose gaze was on Sookie. Following Eric's gaze, he took in Sookie's outfit. A blood red halter dress. His eyes moved along her neckline and stopped once he saw the fresh marks. He felt his stomach knot.

"Do you plan on staying Bill? Since Jessica's coming." Sookie hadn't noticed any change in Bill as he looked at her and smiled softly.

"I really don't need to as I already know what they are coming over for." Eric noticed Bill's demeanor, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Funny, isn't it? Mr. Compton once again knows something and doesn't wish to share it. Oh and let me guess...It's not your place, right?" Eric grinned and Bill glared at him.

"Forgive me if I don't go around yelling out everyone's business as if it were my own."

"Guys..Please, don't do this. Look, whatever it is isn't life or death otherwise i'm sure Bill _**would**_ tell us."

"Us?" Bill's voice begged for her answer. She referred to her and Eric as 'us'. Bill swallowed as Sookie finally picked up on Bill's hurt.

"Bill...it's not like that."

"Then how is it? You've obviously been intimate with him recently."

"Few minutes ago, actually."

"Eric! Shut. Up." Sookie looked at Eric who nodded once and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Sookie...You do not have to explain. As I've told you before, if Eric is what makes you happy then you have my blessing." She felt a small pain in her chest, she wasn't sure if it was physical or emotional but either way, Eric felt her hurt.

"I am glad you are safe, as I know and trust Eric will keep you." Sookie stood there silent for a few minutes, looking at Bill. He held her gaze and Eric found himself becoming annoyed. Eric was thankful as he smelled Jason and Jessica approaching and then knock. Sookie blinked a few times before Bill turned and walked to the door, opening it. Jessica smiled brightly when she saw Bill but her smile dimmed as she looked past him and saw Sookie beside Eric who was kissing her on the forehead. Sookie smiled at Eric before stepping down the last few steps and walking toward the front door.

"Come on in." Jessica stepped in and to the side, next to Bill. Jason wrapped his arms around Sookie and lifted her off the ground in a hug.

"Jason!" She laughed as he set her down. He nodded at Bill but when he saw Eric, he shifted a bit and extended his hand to him. Eric who looked at Sookie for a moment before looking back at Jason and shaking his hand.

"Well then, can I get anybody something to drink? Some True Blood or beerfor you, Jason?"

"Uh yeah, I'll have one Sook. Jess?" Jessica smiled at Jason and nodded softly.

"Uh, I'll have a true blood if it isn't too much trouble." Sookie smiled and looked to Bill

"Will you be staying?" Bill smiled and shook his head.

"I should get back, I've things to attend to. Thank you for the offer. Have a goodnight...everyone." Before anyone could reply, he was gone in record speed. Jason shut the door and locked it before walking beside Jessica and sliding an arm around her waist.

"Eric, are you thirsty?" He smiled at her as he stepped in front of her, he bared his fangs and Sookie's eyes widened. She was thankful Jessica and Jason seemed to be in their own little world as Eric punctured his finger and smeared the blood on her bite marks, instantly healing them. Sookie's face melted into one of appreciation rather than fear as Eric stepped aside.

"I'd love something to drink." Jessica and Jason's attention was brought to Eric and Sookie who walked into the kitchen. Jessica and Jason followed and sat at the table, Eric joining them. Sookie moved to a cabinet and pulled out a 4 pack of True Blood from up top and pulled one out.

"Warmed or..?" Jessica wasn't sure if she was talking to her or Eric as she looked at Eric who raised an eyebrow.

"Jessica?"

"Oh, I wasn't sure if you meant me or Eric...uh that's fine, thanks." Jessica smiled as Sookie placed the bottle on the table. She looked to Eric.

"Uh do you want the True Blood...or..." She didn't wanna say 'my blood', she wasn't sure if Jessica would be offended.

"The one in the fridge, warmed please." He flashed Sookie a smile and she felt her cheeks warm as she blushed. She took out a mug from the cabinet and placed it on the counter. She retrieved the pitcher from the fridge and poured half the mug full before putting it back. She put the mug in the microwave and pressed a few buttons. After 30 seconds it beeped and Sookie took it out, handing it to Eric.

"I can warm it more if you'd like." At this point, Jason got tired of waiting and opened the fridge, making a face at the glass pitcher of blood. He grabbed a beer from the side of the door and shut it. Eric brought the mug to his lips and sipped it, closing his eyes for a second before opening them and smiling at Sookie.

"It's perfect." Sookie couldn't help but blush even more as she sat down. Jason was drinking his beer as Jessica put her bottle down sniffing the air and before she knew it her fangs were bared.

"I'm sorry but something smell...so...fucking delicious." Jessica continued to sniff as her nose directed her towards Eric's mug.

"That blood..."

"It is not for you, young one." Eric's voice was stern. "It is Sookie's blood and it is _**mine**_."

Eric was looking at Sookie who was captivated by his gaze and nodded slowly.

"He's right. It is."

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments! Please know that i live for reviews. xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Wow! I gotta say, i didn't expect to have another chapter up so quickly but reading all the reviews just made me wanna write more, quicker. so uh, here ya go! **

* * *

Jessica bit down on her lower lip as Eric raised the glass and took another sip. He wondered if Sookie's declaration was to being his or that it was her blood. He didn't care either way because as far as he was concerned, both were true.

"Uh Jess, sweetie?" Jason was looking at Jessica who seemed to be in a bit of a daze. He snapped his fingers in front of her and she blinked, turning to Jason.

"Huh? Oh, shit I'm sorry. It's just really..._**really**_ hard to resist it." She looked to Sookie who was looking at her, a bit weirded out obviously.

"Oh, it's totally a compliment! You have really good smellin' blood. I'm sure it tastes even better."

"Okayyy...Can we perhaps not talk about my blood? It's just a bit weird for me."

"Me too!" Jason was swallowing the last of his beer as he set the empty bottle down. After a moment he let a ripping belch out that caused Sookie and Jessica to make disgusted faces. Eric couldn't help but laugh as Jason cocked a half smile.

"Good lord, Jason. Gram raised you better than that." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah...Look, can we talk about what we came to talk about?" He sounded a bit annoyed or impatient, Sookie wasn't sure.

"You mean that you and Jessica are...well, dating or having sex?" Jessica cleared her throat as she watched Eric finish the cup of blood.

"Uh, well..We're not rushin' anything and Jason knows I'll be feeding on other humans but _**just**_ feeding. " She smiled at Jason, thankful he was more understanding about her need to feed than Hoyt.

"Well, Jason knows I'll always support him and Jess, I know you hate me tryin' to be all motherly and I promise I'll do my best not to anymore. Just don't hurt my brother or I'll have to go medieval on your ass." Everyone's face expressed their surprise by Sookie's words but it was Eric's laughter that broke the silence.

"Forgive me but that was rather adorable."

"Oh you shut up." Sookie glared at Eric who smiled at her.

"So uh, can I ask y'all something?" Jessica's voice was softer and Sookie knew that whatever her question was, Jessica was afraid to ask.

"Of course. What is it, Jess?" Sookie smiled softly at her, trying to offer Jessica any comfort.

"Are you and Eric...together?" Sookie's gaze shifted to Eric who was looking at her already.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse? _**Are**_ we together?" Sookie cleared her throat as her mind raced. She knew she wanted to at least _**try**_with Eric. Especially after everything they'd been through, she felt that they both deserved a chance to see if they could be happy together but at the same time she was terrified. This was Eric Northman, not just any ol' vampire. Eric was capable of so much violence and death and yet he always did his best to deliver Sookie from it. He was willing to meet the true death in exchange for her safety. She knew Pam was right; Eric _**did**_ care for her in his own way but would it be enough? Would he be able to be loyal and true to her the way...well, not even Bill was loyal in the end.

"Sook?" Jason's voice snapped Sookie from her thoughts as she smiled at her brother before looking at Jessica and then Eric.

"Sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts for once." Sookie was smiling and Eric couldn't help but smile as well.

"Uh, yes...Eric and I are seeing one another. _**Exclusively**__**.**_" Eric couldn't help but laugh. He knew she meant that he wasn't allowed to sleep around or feed from anyone else but he honestly had no desire to anymore, anyhow. At least the feeding part. He wondered himself for a moment if he was going to be able to give her exactly what she expected. He wasn't sure but he knew he was sure as hell going to try his hardest. He took Sookie's hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it softly.

"You will not regret this." His voice was soft as Sookie gave him a playfully mean look.

"I better not or I'll stake you myself." She smiled and he felt warm. Only his fairy could make him feel anything but dead.

"Yeah, you better not hurt my sister." Eric shifted his gaze to Jason and looked at him for a moment before nodding slightly.

"You have my word. I will gladly meet the true death before I allow her to be harmed by myself or anyone else." Jason nodded as he extended his hand to Eric who shook it firmly. Sookie smiled, she was thankful that Jason was being so accepting.

"Sookie?" Jessica's voice grabbed Sookie's attention.

"Yeah, Jess?" Jessica swallowed and stood silent for a few seconds.

"I know that Bill's my maker and all...but...I think you'll do better with Eric." Even Jason's face showed the surprise everyone felt from Jessica's words.

"I guess what I'm sayin' is...I think you made the right choice." Sookie found it odd Jessica would feel that way, considering that Bill _**is**_ in fact her maker. However, she decided now wasn't the time to dig deeper into the why.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Jessica smiled at Sookie.

"And to me, as well." Both Sookie and Jessica looked at Eric whose facial features were soft. Jessica smiled at him and nodded.

"Sweet, Everyone's okay with everyone. Let's have some drinks now!" Jason roared as Jessica laughed.

"Oh no. This isn't a bar! It's 9pm and I've only got the few beers." Jason pouted at Sookie.

"We could all go to Fangtasia. I have a fully stocked bar, human and vampire friendly." Jessica smiled at Eric before looking to Jason for an approval. After a moment Jason shrugged.

"Why the hell not? Let's go!" Jessica kissed Jason and after a moment pulled away, blushing. Sookie laughed and looked at Eric.

"Shall we? I'd love to show off my new queen." Sookie found herself laughing again as everyone stood up.

"Yes we can go but please, don't show me off." Sookie took Eric's hand as the couples walked outside. She locked the door.

"We can't all fit in my truck and since Sookie isn't a drinker..." Jason smiled at his sister who laughed.

"Actually, I'm taking Sookie to Fangtasia. You two can follow in your truck." Eric pulled Sookie into his arms, picking her up. Before Sookie could ask, Eric shot up into the sky, leaving both Jason and Jessica in awe.

"I can't do that!" Jessica stomped her feet as Jason looked at her.

"Vampires can fly?!" Jessica stopped and stared as Jason who was in a childlike state of shock. She couldn't help but laugh.

"C'mon! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and tugged him toward his truck in an attempt to catch up to Eric and Sookie as quickly as possible.

Twenty minutes later, Eric landed in front of Fangtasia with Sookie still in his arms. Her eyes were shut tight and her face was buried in his neck. He chuckled.

"We're landed. You can open your eyes now." As she did, Eric set her on her feet.

"That was scary as hell! Next time warn me!" She hit his chest as he grinned at her, taking her hand in his.

"I apologize but I wanted to make an exit."

"Ya know, most people want to make an _**entrance**_ not an exit." He leaned down to her, leaving his lips a few inches from hers.

"I'm not most people." He kissed her softly before walking toward the front door. There was a vampire Sookie had never seen, taking care of the line. Sookie could already hear some of the thoughts of people waiting to get in. Eric walked toward the door and nodded to the vampire guard once before walking in, Sookie following right behind. As the door shut behind them, Sookie could've sworn someone must've announced their arrival because everyone was looking at them. Eric could feel Sookie's nervousness and he slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He waved his hand at the crowd to carry on and just like that, everyone went back to dancing, drinking and serving.

"Let's go to my office until the others arrive." Sookie just nodded as they made their way through the crowd toward the back door. Once they were in the office, Sookie sighed.

"Man, if you could only hear half the things people are thinkin' out there." Eric laughed as he took off his leather jacket and placed it over his chair. He motioned for her to sit and she did, as well as he did.

"Enlighten me." She smiled.

"Well there's the 'who is she? Why does _**he**_ want _**her**_?'" Eric grinned.

"That's expected. Anything else?" Sookie made a grossed out face.

"One guy was wonderin' what it'd be like to have a vamp bite his...you know what." Eric couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh just as Pam walked in the room, closing the door.

"Did I miss something?" She cocked an eyebrow at Sookie before moving her gaze to Eric who stood up.

"Apparently there is a human here who is wondering what it would be to have his penis bit." Sookie blushed and Eric grinned, he found her innocence adorable. Pam smiled.

"Feel free to point him out. I'd love to make his dreams a reality."

"Ew." Sookie was trying not to show how grossed out she was. Pam just rolled her eyes at her and looked to Eric.

"So, are you two fuckin' again or has she smartened up this time around?" Eric smiled at Pam who watched as Sookie made a face.

"We are seeing one another officially, thank you." Pam grinned.

"Well, it's about time you've stopped being stupid. Wait, does this mean I have to be nice to her friends now?" She looked at Eric, hoping he'd say no or shake his head but instead he nodded.

"Yes, which mean _**you**_ need to make peace with Tara and Lafayette. As do I."

"But I-" Eric was in front of her in a flash with his fangs bared, growling slightly. Pam swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'll make peace with them." She didn't want to anger Eric. Not again. Having him angry at her those few days after shooting a rocket launcher at Sookie was more than Pam ever wanted to experience. Sookie stood up and put her hand on Eric's shoulder. He took a step from Pam and looked to Sookie, retracting his fangs.

"Eric...You can't force people to get along. I appreciate what you're trying to do but it's not up to you if Pam and Tara and Lafayette will get along." Eric looked down at Sookie, he loved and hated that she was always a voice of reason. Sookie turned to Pam who was standing there, surprised that Sookie was defending her. If only she knew how much Pam had hated her for always taking Eric's attention, especially the past few months.

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd at least didn't kill or eat any of my friends." Sookie smiled to Pam who nodded and slightly smiled back.

"I promise I won't eat or kill any of your friends but I can't promise I won't fuck 'em." Pam flashed Sookie one of her smiles. Sookie made a face and let out a small laugh.

"Uh...Okay, then?" Sookie looked to Eric who looked at her and then Pam.

"We are expecting Jessica and Sookie's brother, Jason. Let Hugo know they are not to wait in line." Pam nodded as she walked out the room. Eric stroked Sookie's face with a small smile.

"You know, you can't always bully people into doing things." Sookie's voice was a bit more serious than Eric wanted.

"Sookie, you know how I am. Niceness isn't in my nature." Sookie crossed her arms.

"It was before." Eric sighed.

"I didn't know who I was but now I do."

"So? That doesn't mean you _**have**_ to be an asshole." Eric didn't reply. He was surprised she used such language. After a moment he nodded.

"You're right. I will _**try**_ to be nicer but I must ask that you _**never**_ question me in front of anyone. Understood?" Sookie glared at him.

"Fine but you can _**never**_ feed or sleep with anyone else. Under _**no**_ circumstances. AND! You have to be honest with me." Eric grinned as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Aren't I already honest? As for my loyalty, am I not that as well?" Sookie gave him a 'yeah right' look and he laughed.

"You may be honest, that I will agree to but I'm pretty sure monogamous isn't in your nature." Eric nodded.

"You're right. It isn't, usually. However, I have something I've wanted since I've laid my eyes on it. _**You**_. Your blood is sweeter than any others I have tasted and I have had fairies before. It's not the blood though, Sookie. It's you. I love _**you**__**.**_" Sookie swallowed. It was a while since Eric had been gentle and honest. Here he was, full memory and plenty of time to think things through and he still loved her.

"I asked you to do something once before. In Dallas." She nodded. "Do you remember what it was?"

"To trust you."

"And do you?" She was silent for a moment before she nodded again.

"I do. I trust you with my life." He smiled slightly

"Now, I want you to trust me with your heart." She could almost feel her heart melt. Sookie's moment was cut short when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened and Ginger poked her head in, smiling brightly at Sookie and waving before turning to Eric.

"Pam told me to let y'all know that your company is here. They're at the bar." Eric nodded.

"Their tab, as well as Sookie's is on the house. Get them anything they need without question. Understood?" Ginger nodded frantically.

"Let them know we will be there in a moment." Once again, Ginger nodded and left.

"Go join them, I have a phone call to make and I'll be out." Sookie nodded and kissed Eric softly before leaving the office. She quickly spotted Jason who was waving Sookie to come over. As she approached, she noticed Pam behind the bar. She handed Jessica a martini glass with blood in it and put a mug of beer in front of Jason. As Sookie approached, Pam looked to her.

"Somethin' to drink?" Sookie smiled.

"Uh, sure. Something fruity." Pam cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"I got just the drink in mind." Pam began to pour some clear liquors. Jason sipped the beer.

"Where's Eric?" Jason looked to Sookie for a second before looking onto the dance floor where Jessica was now dancing with her drink in her hand, sipping it occasionally.

"He had to make a call, he said he'd be out here after." Jason nodded, his gaze still locked on Jessica. Sookie couldn't help but laugh.

"You look mesmerized!" Jason looked at Sookie and laughed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know...There's just somethin' about her, Sook. Like, it's more than sex ya know? She's become like a best friend to me." Sookie smiled and patted her brother's knee.

"That's good. Having a healthy friendship with your significant other is good! There's no surprises. You know her and she knows you and you love each other for it." Jason smiled at Sookie before looking past her.

"Well said, love." Sookie turned to see Eric standing behind her. Pam cleared her throat and said something in a language Sookie couldn't understand. Whatever it was caused Eric to grin as he brought his finger to his mouth, baring his fangs. Sookie watched, unsure what was going on. Some other vampires and humans had noticed too. Everyone watched as Pam held up a martini glass with a clear drink in it. Eric brought his finger over it and let a few drops of his blood fall in before it healed. Pam placed the drink in front of Sookie and smiled.

"It's called the kiss of death. Yours is specially made and will probably knock you off your blonde ass." Eric chuckled as Sookie picked up the drink. So much for fruity.

"Normally this isn't served since serving vampire blood is illegal but seeing as you're mine, it's fine." Sookie still seemed unsure. "You know how most people get high off of V? Well, imagine a few drops mixed into a rather heavy drink." Sookie realized just _**how **_intoxicated the one drink would leave her, she looked at Pam.

"You're welcome." Pam flashed her a smile before tending to other orders. Sookie swallowed hard before bringing the glass to her lips. She sipped slowly, expecting it to be extremely strong but instead it tasted sweet. _**Really**_ sweet. Her small sip turned into a full gulp.

"Oh my stars, this is amazing!" Pam looked up from pouring a beer and smiled. Sookie began to chug the drink and quickly finished it, the drops of blood being the last thing that made it into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed all the flavors and the taste of Eric's blood. It didn't take long before she began to feel a sense of high come over her. She opened her eyes and looked at Eric, there was lust in them and he could sense it. She stood up and took Eric's hand, pulling him to the dance floor. He watched as she turned her back to him, pressing into him and swaying her body. She seemed to move with the music perfectly. Eric's body matched her rhythm as he placed his hands on her hips. She continued to sway and each minute that passed, she felt herself slipping further into a sense of euphoria. She knew people were watching them, she could tell by some of the thoughts around her. For the first time she laughed as she listened to some jealous women fantasize and wish it were them with Eric. Eric didn't question what she was thinking but assumed it may have something to do with what she heard in some of the human's thoughts. It didn't take long before her grinding against him caused an response. As he felt himself become fully hard, he tightened his grip on her hips slightly and growled softly into her ear, pulling her ass against his erection.

"See what you've done?" She grinned as she continued to press against him, moving along his length. He growled once more as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and giggled, demanding he put her down. He ignored her and took her into the office. Pam laughed before turning to the crowd.

"Alright, back to your own boring ass lives." Jessica let out a small laugh as she resumed dancing with Jason who was on his third mug of beer. Eric cleared his desk, shoving everything onto the floor before picking Sookie up and sitting her on a corner. He moved in between her legs as he kissed her, his hands cupping her face. Her hands moved to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them quickly. He could smell her arousal as she broke the kiss, panting slightly. She untied her halter as Eric removed his clothes quickly. As the straps of her top fell,he pushed it down and exposed her milky breasts. He kissed along her neck as a hand slid up a thigh until they reached her panties. Gripping them, he yanked them hard and tore them instantly off her. She gasped and he nipped at her neck. He moved her closer to the edge before sliding his ring and middle finger inside her. She was so wet and hot around his thick fingers. He looked into her eyes causing her to blush as she couldn't help but moan as he stroked her inner walls.

"Oh my god...Eric..Mmm" She cooed as he began to pick up his speed. She threw her head back, closing her eyes. He took the opportunity to lower his mouth to one of her breast, sucking her pink hard bud into his mouth. Her flesh even tasted succulent to him, he truly could devour her. He could feel her tighten around his fingers as he continued to move in and out of her wetness. Her hips were rocking to meet his fingers, bringing herself closer to her nearing climax. His mouth moved to her other breast, delivering the same treatment to this nipple. He placed his thumb on her sensitive clit and began to rub it. Sookie's soft moans instantly became loud ones. Ones that let Eric know she was going to be cumming very shortly. He began to move his fingers in and out of her faster until she let out a small yell of pleasure.

"Oh...fuck! ….I'm cumming!" Sookie's hips bucked as she finally reached her peak, feeling her walls begin to flutter as her orgasm swept over her. Eric didn't wait for her to finish as he replaced his fingers with his aching cock. At first he had an issue pushing in her since she was so tight but her wetness eventually allowed for him to slide in. When he finally buried himself

in her, he let out a growl as he could feel her walls still contracting around him.

Outside Pam turned back to the bar where she was greeted by a familiar smile.

"Good evening, Pam. Is Eric in?" Pam swallowed slightly.

"Nora. Hey."

* * *

**This b*tch is back. Ugh. xD What do you think will happen? Review! Love to hear your thoughts and feelings on this chapter and whatcha think might happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **

**The language Eric and Pam are using is Swedish. I cannot say with 100% certainty that the spelling is correct so I've accompanied the English part to it after. I also didn't proof this, so I apologize for any dumb typos. Eyes are tired and I rather put this out then wait to reread and proof. I also super loved the reviews. It's always nice to hear what everyone thinks of the story or of how a character is acting. Let me shut up and let y'all get to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pam thought quickly before she smiled calmly.

"He's actually in a _**really**_ important meeting. He told me not to disturb him. Maybe it's best if you wait at his cabin?" Nora smiled and nodded.

"You've got a point. I know Eric can be a sore ass if he's bothered. Alright then, let him know I'm there, will ya?" Pam nodded.

"Sure thing." Nora turned and headed toward the front door. Pam let out a sigh and glanced toward the office door, cursing under her breath.

Eric slumped onto Sookie slightly as he came down from his orgasm. She smiled at him and giggled.

"Eric..we're on a desk." He stood up, and extended his hand to her. She took it and sat up before standing up. He smiled at her as he stroked her cheek.

"You're amazing, Sookie." She giggled, still feeling a bit under the influence.

"I'm nothing special. Just me." He smiled at her. It was enough for him.

"Perhaps we should get dressed and rejoin your brother and Jessica?" Sookie had completely forgotten about them and suddenly felt really bad. She grabbed her clothes quickly and redressed, as did Eric. Sookie left the office first, Eric right behind her. Pam walked over to Eric and Sookie.

"If you're looking for your brother, he and Jessica left a few minutes ago. Probably off to turn their eye fucking into actual fucking." Pam smiled at the idea before turning to Eric.

"Nora var här." (_"__Nora __was __here__.")_ Eric's eyes slightly widened. Sookie stood quiet but had picked up Nora's name.

"Var är hon nu?" _("__Where __is __she __now__?")_

"Jag skickade henne till din stuga. Jag berättade henne du var i ett möte." _("__I __sent __her __to __your __cottage__. __I __told __her __you __were __in __a __meeting__.") _Eric cursed under his breath before he looked at Sookie. She was looking at him, her face showed a bit of coldness. He wondered what she was thinking.

"Sookie..." She forced a small smile.

"Let me guess, business calls? It's fine, I'll call a cab." Pam and Eric exchanged looks.

"Don't be ridiculous. Pam, will you bring Sookie to my apartment?" At first Pam cocked an eyebrow before she recalled Eric's most recent purchase. He had bought a 4 story building, each floor was it's own "apartment" and of course Eric had the top. Pam nodded to Eric as she approached Ginger to speak with her. Sookie looked at Eric, she wanted to ask what with Nora was going on but part of her was afraid to know. Eric sense Sookie's uneasiness and he pulled her into his arms.

"I am going to speak with her. I will let her know that you and I are together." Eric knew Nora might have a shit fit. She never was good at rejection. Sookie nodded.

"Just talk?" Eric cocked a small smile as he stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing more. I promise you." She forced a small smile, wanting to believe him but a bigger part of her was scared. She knew how Eric was and she could only _**imagine**_ how Nora might be. Pam walked back up to the, holding a small bag.

"I'm ready when you are." Sookie glanced at Pam before kissing Eric and leaving. Eric watched as the two most important women walked out his bar. He took out his cell and dialed a number.

"Eric! Are you done with your meeting already?" Nora's voice was chipper. Eric found himself rolling his eyes.

"I will be there shortly. I need to discuss something with you." He didn't allow her to say anything as he hung up and walked out the bar. He looked at his car as he approached it. He was found himself moving robotically as he tried to imagine every possible reaction Nora would have. After a short while, he found his thoughts shifting to Sookie and everything that happened just that night. He smiled as he recalled every intimate moment they had spent. He hadn't expected her to be such a hellcat in bed but he liked it. He began to think of how, in time, she would age and eventually die. The thought brought a frown to Eric's face. He _**couldn**__**'**__**t**_ imagine his life without her. In fact, he refused to. He wanted to turn Sookie - hell, he was thankful when she first walked into Fangtasia with Bill that he could still smell her humanity. He was sure Bill would've changed Sookie, even against her will, if it wasn't for the Queen's orders. Eric pulled himself from his thoughts as he pulled up to a small wooden cabin. He hadn't even realized how quickly he got there. Looking at Nora's car, he turned his off and stepped out. Nora suddenly appeared in front of Eric, smiling ear to ear.

"Brother...I've missed y-" Nora's nose twitched as she took in that familiar scent. Her eyes widened.

"Let's go inside and talk." Eric's voice was calm - for now. Nora's smile twisted into a pouting frown.

"Now." This time he voice was much more stern. She turned and stomped into the cabin, Eric following behind. He shut the door as she sat on the white leather couch. He turned and studied her body language. At least she wasn't throwing _**too**_ much of a tantrum. He moved to the chair across from her and sat down.

"You've slept with the fairy?" Nora's arms were still crossed.

"Her name is Sookie and yes." Eric waited. He knew that Nora's questions weren't done.

"Did you taste her?" Now Nora's voice had a hint of childlike curiosity.

"Yes, I did." As Eric finished his sentence, Nora was in front of him on her knees with her fangs bared. She grabbed Eric's wrist and before she could bite him, he yanked it from her.

"Oh come on! If _**I**_ can't bite her, let me at least taste her from you." Eric was instantly annoyed and disgusted by her. She could tell. She began running her hands up and down his legs, looking into his eyes. Eric watched for a moment before standing up and walking past her. She followed him with her gaze.

"Is it possible to have one fucking conversation with you without you trying to shove my cock in your mouth?" His words were icy. She made a face as she brought herself to her feet. Eric walked toward the Fireplace, it was burning softly.

"Sookie and I are seeing one another." Nora cocked her eyebrow.

"As in...romantically?" Eric turned and looked at her. His eyes searched her face, she seemed bothered but was obviously trying to keep her composure.

"Yes." Nora stood quiet for a moment before she smiled and skipped to Eric, pressing against him.

"Alright then." She leaned up to kiss him but Eric turned his face before she could reach his lips. She stopped tippy toeing and pouted.

"Wait...Are you going to try to be monogamous with her?" Eric looked at her and nodded. At first she didn't react but after a few seconds she let out a laugh.

"Eric...We both know that you're incapable of that." Eric growled as he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. Nora smirked but Eric wasn't amused. At this point, he was just sick and tired of her.

"Understand this. Our _**fucking**_ days are done. I _**will**_ be loyal to Sookie. Not because I _**need**_ to but because I _**want**_ to." It finally hit Nora. Eric was ending _their_ relationship.

"Eric..." She began to whine.

"And if you attempt to bring her harm. I _**will**_ kill you." Nora searched Eric's eyes. They were cold and full of truth.

"You could never hurt me. Godric told you to protect me, you surely wouldn't go against his wishes." His hand was around her throat in a second and she knew just then that Eric _**could**_ kill her easily.

"Do _**NOT **_talk to me of Godric. You were not even there when he met the sun. _**She **_was. You were too busy sucking the dick of the Authority to even care." Eric tossed her to the side like a ragdoll, her back hitting against a wooden pillar. Eric walked toward the door, showing no concern for Nora. She groaned as she sat up. Eric stopped as he opened the door, looking back at her.

"Return to the fucking Authority where you belong." With that, Eric slammed the door behind him. Part of him would always love Nora and he knew that but he knew that a bigger part of him, if not all of him, craved Sookie. He got into his car, glancing at the front door. There was no sign of Nora coming out so Eric didn't bother sticking around. He began his drive toward his newest residency, thinking about Sookie waiting for him. He wondered if she was comfortable or if she liked the place. He then realized he had no food in his house. At least not the kind Sookie would survive off of. Looking at the sign for the upcoming exit, he began to move toward it.

"So Eric owns the _**whole**_ building?" Sookie looked around the living room. The walls were white. The furniture was leather and black. Pam walked toward another room, motioning for Sookie to follow.

"Eric likes his privacy." Sookie raised an eyebrow as she followed Pam, walking into the bedroom. There was a marble fireplace and huge bed with a mirror above it. Sookie couldn't help but laugh to herself at how cheesy the mirror was. Pam raised an eyebrow, curiously.

"I'm sorry, it's just...well, the mirror above the bed? It's like out of a cheap porn." Sookie giggled again.

"You didn't sound like you had a problem in the kind of porn you were involved in earlier." Sookie blushed instantly which caused Pam to laugh. Pam walked over to a huge oval mirror that hung beside the fireplace. As she fussed with her hair and stared at herself, Sookie walked to the bed and sat on it. It was like sitting on a cloud. Sookie pressed her hand into the bed and instantly decided to lay back. She looked at herself in the mirror on the ceiling.

"You make him happy." Sookie sat up and looked at Pam who was turned and looking at Sookie now.

"How do you know that?" Pam raised an eyebrow.

"He's my maker, Sookie. I can _**feel**_ him. Much like he knows when you're in trouble...or ovulating." Sookie made a grossed out face as Pam smiled.

"You've been a pain in my ass since you first walked into Fangtasia and there have been _**several**_ occasions where I've wanted to cause you bodily harm." Sookie suddenly felt a little nervous, Pam could tell by her shifting.

"I didn't because you mean more to Eric than both you and I could ever understand...and I'm glad you smartened up and gave him a chance." Sookie smiled slightly. "If you didn't, I was seriously considering ripping your heart out and giving it to him, myself." Sookie's eyes slightly widened and Pam flashed her a smile before turning back to the mirror. Sookie absorbed what Pam had said and knew that in some weird way, it was Pam's way of accepting Sookie. Or at least that's what she hoped. Pam suddenly turned to face the empty doorway, Sookie's eyes followed and after a few seconds, Eric appeared. He looked at Sookie first, smiling. He loved the sight of her on his bed, waiting. He shifted his gaze to Pam who looked like a puppy excited to see their owner home after a long day.

"Thank you for staying with her." His voice was like silk to Sookie and Pam's ears. Pam smiled as she stepped toward Eric.

"Did everything go alright?" Eric nodded as he reached the bed and smiled at Sookie. "Nora is aware that I am exclusively seeing Sookie." Pam waited, expecting more.

"...That's it?" Eric looked at Pam.

"What else did you expect? For me to say I killed her?" Pam raised both her eyebrows for a second, looking off.

"Wouldn't hurt." Sookie smiled at Pam's remark as she winked at Sookie.

"Well, it's nice to see you two have bonded." Pam and Sookie bough laughed which caused Eric to cock an eyebrow.

"I'm going to run along now. You two have fun...as I'm sure you will." Pam left as Eric leaned down to Sookie who was kneeling on the bed to meet Eric the best she could.

"I kept my word." She smiled brightly and he stroked her cheek.

"I knew you would, Eric. I trust you." He smiled, he felt warm again. He was starting to get use to this. Hell, he liked it. "However, we have a small problem." Eric stood up, looking down at her. "If I'm gonna be spending the night and all...I'm gonna need something to sleep in and some food. I'm not hungry now but...Well, it's sorta needed in the morning." Eric smiled as he took her hand and tugged her gently toward the door. She followed him as he led her into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and freezer door and her eyes widened. There was orange juice, eggs, fruits, vegetables, and meats. Hell, there was even a pint of cookie dough ice cream. Sookie smiled as she picked up the ice cream.

"How did you know I like cookie dough?" He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"It was the most sold out ice cream in the store, I assumed it was something humans really liked." Sookie laughed. His logic was unlike any other's she met but she enjoyed it.

"Well, major points for this one." He flashed a half smile at her as she shut the doors. "So, where are the spoons?" Eric opened a draw by them and revealed a well organized cutlery set. She picked up a spoon and smiled up at him. She sat down at the round glass table and Eric took a seat across from her.

"We are safe here. Twenty minutes before dawn, shutters will activate and cover all the windows. Of course there are lights, so you will not be in the dark. However, you will not be able to leave during the day. My security is set so that no one may enter or leave during day hours. Vampire safety." Sookie had just swallowed a spoonful of cookie dough as she nodded.

"I get it. It's really smart, actually." He smiled at her as she dug the spoon into the ice cream again.

"I have a laptop in the living room, along with television and now there's plenty of food. I would like for you to make yourself at home here, Sookie." She smiled at him. "What mine is yours, know that. So if you need money, do not hesitate to ask." She shook her head frantically.

"Nuh uh. Eric, I don't need any money...really. You bought my house and fixed it up nicely. I have a job and a car." She realized something and cursed. "Scratch the car, I forgot to call to have it towed. Surely it's been stolen by now."

"Or it probably was taken to the junkyard." Sookie shot him a look.

"I don't appreciate you talking crap about my car!" Eric laughed as he watched her put the ice cream back and place the spoon in the sink. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower." He nodded.

"The door in the bedroom - not the double doors - the single one. That's that bathroom, I'm sure there are fresh towels in there." She kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into the bedroom. Eric reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell. He dialed a number and held it to his ear.

"Pam. Do me a favor and call Fred, tell him I need a new car. It's for Sookie. I'll trust you to pick out something girly for her." Pam was silent on the other end. "You don't have a budget."

"It'll be there tomorrow evening." Eric laughed as he hung up. He stood up and walked into the bedroom, he could hear the shower on and Sookie. She was singing to herself. He walked toward the door, debating whether or not he should bother her. As soon as he was by the door, he could smell her flesh and instantly began to recall the night's earlier events. He felt himself getting hard as he slipped into the bathroom. She had her back to the door, the shower falling down on her like a waterfall. He took her in and grinned. Every inch of her belonged to him. He quickly removed his clothes and was thankful Sookie still hadn't turned around. He opened the glass door silently and she turned instantly, coming face to chest with Eric.

"Jeez! Eric! You scared the hell out of me!" He stepped into her and she stepped back. He moved closer until her back was against the wall. The water fell on Eric and Sookie looked him over. He _**was**_ a viking god. She found herself biting her lower lip as her eyes trailed up his slender figure, stopping momentarily to drink in his massive erection. When they locked eyes, Eric was grinning and Sookie swallowed hard. He leaned down and kissed her passionately as he picked her up. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt the head of his erection at her slit. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her onto him. He held back a small growl as every inch of his cock was sucked in by her tightness. Eric kept one arm around her tiny waist and the other against the wall. He began to slowly fuck her. Eric captured her mouth with his once more only breaking the kiss for her to breathe and moan. He kept a slow yet forceful pace as he felt her tighten around him. Sookie found gaze locked with Eric as their moans mixed in the air. She had never felt this way with Bill, like he was apart of her truly. Not just because he was so deep in her but there was something in Eric's eyes that Sookie never saw in Bill's. It made her feel safe, even safer than she ever felt with Bill. Sookie felt her body begin to quiver with each of Eric's thrusts. She whimpered slightly.

"I'm ..Mmm...going to cum...Mmm.. soon..." She managed to say between moans. Eric could feel himself drawing closer to his own finish. He was amazed at how she seduced his body to cuming so easily for her. It was like she was meant for him and he knew it. Eric began to pick up his pace as he felt her start to cum under him. As she tightened through her orgasm, it was just enough to cause Eric to start cumming. He growled and his fangs were instantly out. He bit down onto her neck as he kept thrusting, riding out his orgasm to the very end. She whimpered and moaned as Eric began to slow his thrusts but continued to drink from her. She quickly started to feel dizzy as Eric finally stopped and looked at her. She blinked slowly a few times and Eric quickly carried out their post feeding routine. He kept her gaze as she drank from his wrist. When she stopped, she was standing firmly on her own with a drunken smile.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this...but your blood tastes _**really**_ good. It's sweet." Eric smiled as he wiped some blood from her lower lip.

"Thank you. Why don't we get you to bed? It's been a long night for you." Sookie thought for a second, she _**did **_feel a little tired. Eric had drank more from her that night then she could recall Bill having done but then again, it was late and she was still dizzy. Eric turned the shower off and opened the door, stepping out. He took one of the red towels from the rack. Sookie took it and as she wrapped it around her, she realized they were identical to the ones he had left at her house. She smiled as Eric handed her another one.

"Thanks. How'd you know I'd need another? Most guys assume a girl uses the same towel for her hair as her body." Eric chuckled as he wrapped one around his waist.

"You forget I had longer hair when we first met. I know the maintenance of longer hair." Sookie smiled as they walked into the bedroom. Sookie went toward the bed but Eric went to the fireplace. It was already burning but he grabbed a few logs from beside the fireplace and tossed them in.

"That should be enough for the night." He turned to the bed where Sookie was drying her hair. He went back into the bathroom and Sookie could hear him moving about and after a few minutes he emerged with his jacket in his hand. He tossed it onto the leather chair beside the fireplace.

"What were ya doing in there?" He smiled at her as he made his way to the bed.

"Had to put something away in the cabinet that was still in my jacket." She raised an eyebrow but forgot any questions she would've asked as Eric dropped his towel and slid under the blanket. She continued to dry her hair for a few more minutes before tossing the towel beside the bed and then removed her body towel, giving it the same treatment. Eric grinned at her as she joined him under the blanket.

"Oh my stars, this blanket feels amazing." Eric kissed her neck.

"The underside is lined with a rare silk. It does feel amazing against the skin but your skin feels much better against mine." Sookie smiled and blushed at Eric.

"You're such a sweet talker, you know that?"

"You of all people know, I only speak truth."

"That is a lie in itself!" Eric half smiled as he stroked her face. She covered her mouth as a yawn escaped her. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"It is alright. Rest. It is nearing 4 am." Sookie's eyes widened.

"I had no idea it was so late." Eric nodded as he smiled, stroking her hair.

"As I said, you have had a long night. You need your rest." She smiled at him.

"Yeah but it isn't dawn yet. What are you going to do?"

"Lay beside you and watch you sleep." Sookie made a face.

"That's just a little creepy." Eric laughed.

"Most humans find it to be but I find peace in watching you sleep. You look like an angel." She couldn't help but blush. Eric laid down and Sookie cuddle next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I never thought in a million years that we'd be like this." He continued to stroke her hair.

"Like what?"

"Like _**this**_! Cuddling and making love..._**Dating**_!" He laughed and she laughed with him.

"I've always known you'd be mine. Since the day I met you." Sookie looked up at him.

"You mean you knew you _**wanted**_ me to be yours." He shook his head slightly.

"No. I could feel it. I could feel the attraction instantly, even if you denied it." Sookie smiled at Eric whose tone was soft and serious. She yawned again and he smiled.

"Close your eyes. We will have many more nights together. This is just the beginning of us." Sookie found it easy to close her eyes and snuggled closer against Eric. After a few moments of silence, Eric spoke, slightly singing.

"Clap, klappa dina små händer, skaka, skaka din lilla knytnävar. Fox i borsten, räv i borsten, tillbaka in i träet, tillbaka in i träet. Tar du inte, tar du inte, mamas lilla bebis." ("_Clap__, __clap __your __little __hands__, __shake__, __shake __your __little __fists__. __Fox __in __the __brush__, __fox __in __the __brush__, __back __into __the __wood__, __back __into __the __wood__. __Don__'__t __you __take__, __don__'__t __you __take__, __mamas __little __baby__._") Sookie drifted before he could finish and he found himself smiling softly. He stroked her hair as he closed his eyes, focusing on her heart beat. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the last few hours of night.

Sookie opened her eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. She looked around the dim lit room. The fire was still going strongly, she assumed Eric had put some wood in before dawn. She glanced at him as he laid their lifeless. She swallowed hard as she found the sight bothering her. She began to remind herself that he wasn't dead, just sleeping. Well..he _**was**_ dead but not dead dead. She shook the thought from her mind as she got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. She had the worst taste of morning breath mixed with night after drinking taste. She cursed under her breath as she remembered she didn't have a toothbrush there. She figured she would just have to use her finger for the time being. As she approached the sink, she looked at her reflection and began to smooth her hair down. She shrugged and looked down to the sink, in a black tooth brush holder there was two toothbrushes. She knew the pink one wasn't Erics but hers and if she didn't assume it, the tag that read "Sookie" hanging around it would let her know. She smiled as she picked it up. So _**this**_ is what Eric forgot to put away last night. She felt a sense of happiness come over her. Eric was being amazing, more amazing than she could have imagined. Passionate, considerate and thoughtful. After thinking about it for a while, she found herself realizing...

"I think I can get use to this."

* * *

**What Eric sings is an actual Swedish lullaby...or so Google said it was. I wanted something that could hint at Eric sharing a part of himself that he wouldn't with just anyone. So...who thinks Nora's gonna play nice or do you think she _actually_ might? ****Reviews! ****Reviews! ****Reviews! ****Reviews! Did I mention ****Reviews? Please and thank you! Also, a big thank you to everyone who's reading and following. It means the world to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**I'm on a roll of writing. I've actually gotten down an outline for the next two or three chapters. I'm super excited to be updating so often and again, the reviews are completely inspiring! I truly appreciate everyone who takes the time out to send in a comment or reaction. It makes writing this completely worth it for you guys. I've have some wonderfully humbling comments on how well this story is and I'm truly flattered. So, I'm gonna shutup and uh let you guys enjoy the next chapter. I included some reference pictures to show exactly what I mean. enjoy!**

* * *

Sookie shut the door behind herself as she exited the bedroom. She knew that nothing would wake Eric but she didn't want to chance it. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, smiling. She took out the carton of eggs and placed them on counter before taking out the bottle of OJ and setting it down as well. She closed the door and began to explore the cabinets but they were empty. She checked everywhere and there wasn't a single plate, pot or pan to be found.

"Food. Check. Everything else? Uncheck." She laughed to herself as she put the eggs back and took out an apple and handful of grapes instead. She wasn't sure how she was going to drink the OJ. She _**could**_ drink from the bottle directly but she knew how improper that was but what other choice did she have? She took her breakfast and moved into the living room, sitting on the couch. She was wearing Eric's tank top from the night before. She made a note to herself that if she planned on staying over his place, she should bring some of her clothes to change into. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV as she bit into the apple. News. News. Infomercials. More news. Eventually she turned it off, she wasn't in the mood to hear any depressing news the world had to offer. She looked around the room before her eyes rested on the laptop in front of her. She picked it up and placed it on her lap, opening it. It woke from sleep and displayed a wallpaper, showing a breath-taking landscape {Ref: http:/i.imgur.com/Ih6qCEf.jpg }. She smiled, wondering where this place was. She imagined it might just be any ol' wallpaper that came with the computer but part of her couldn't help but stare at it. She wondered what it would be like to live in such a naturally wonderful place. No city life or fast pace bustle. Just simplicity and peace. After a few moments she clicked on the web browser and Fangtasia's site opened instantly. She wasn't sure what she planned on doing online. After all...she wasn't technology friendly. She thought for a moment and recalled Jason one having mentioned something about a site called Facebook. She typed in the address and was presented with Eric's facebook. She raised an eyebrow and laughed. What on earth would Eric need this for? He didn't come off as a social type. She shrugged as she assumed it was probably for business purposes and before she could log out, a small bloop happened. It was a message box from someone named "Fred". Sookie read the message;

'_Mr__. __Northman__, __I __just __wanted __to __let __you __know __that __the __car Pam__ordered __will __be __delivered __and __at __your __apartment __this __evening__. __I __will __leave __the __keys __in __the __mailbox__.''_

Sookie wasn't sure if she should reply but she figured it would be rude not to. She began to slowly type.

'_Eric __is __asleep__. __I __will __let __him __know__.'_'

After a few seconds, another bloop.

'_Ginger__? __Does __Eric __know __you__'__re __on __his __account__?'_

Sookie rolled her eyes. Whoever this guy was knew Eric was a private guy and would probably kill Ginger if she _**was**_ on his account.

'_Actually__, __this __is __Eric__'__s __girlfriend__, __Sookie__.' _

'_My __apologies__. __It __is __a __pleasure__. __I__'__ve __heard so __much __about __you__. __If __you __ever __need __anything __in __Eric__'__s __absence__, __please __do __not __hesitate __to __call __me__.'_

Sookie raised an eyebrow, surprised at Fred's instant loyalty. What did he mean he heard much about her? Before Sookie could reply, she noticed the green orb near Fred's name disappear. Without a second thought, she turned the computer off and glanced around the room. It was 3pm and she knew she had _**at**__**least**_ another 2 hours before Eric would be waking up. She had finished her apple and didn't bother to touch the grapes she had taken out. Deciding she was full, she disposed of the apple core and put the OJ and grapes back in the fridge. A familiar ring began to fill the silent house. It was her cellphone and it was in the room with Eric. Sookie quickly darted into the bedroom and looked for the phone. It was beside the bed. She smiled as she noticed Eric, undisturbed. She grabbed her phone and answered it as she slipped back out the room.

"Sook?" She smiled.

"Hey Jason." Jason sighed.

"You alright? I was worried sick. I came by this morning to see if you were up and Tara said you didn't come home last night."

"I'm fine. I'm with Eric. I stood at his place last night. I'm real sorry about Fangtasia." Jason chuckled.

"It's alright, we were both drinking and plus...Jessica and I had amazing se-"

"Eh! I don't wanna hear that, thank you." Jason laughed once more as Sookie smiled. "I'm glad you and Jess are doing well. Have you...have you talked to Hoyt about all this?" She was afraid to ask, she knew that it was an extremely sensitive topic for him and Jess.

"Uh..not yet. Jess and I are just seeing how things go, ya know?"

"That's fine and all but this is Bon Temp..nothing stays secret for long and you know that. It'd be best if you or Jessica told him instead of him hearing it from someone in town." Jason knew she was right as he sighed.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Sam called me lookin' for you. He wants to know if you can come in for a few hours tonight. Told him if I saw you, I'd relay the message."

"Thanks, I'll give him a call right now."

"Will you be home tonight?" Sookie laughed.

"Yeah, after work. Alright now, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye!" Jason hung up as Sookie began to dial Sam's number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Sookie! Hey. I take it your brother let you know I called?"

"Hey Sam...Yeah, what time do you need me?"

"Around 7 or 8?" Sookie thought of a second, if Eric woke up at 6, she still wouldn't have enough time to be ready and there at 7.

"I can come in at 8, oh and if it's not too much trouble...could you have a spare uniform ready?"

"What happened to yours?" Sam's voice had a hint of concern.

"Nothing! I just...I'm not at _**my**_ house at the moment and I can't get there before work."

"Are you okay?" Sookie laughed, wondering if she should tell him over the phone or not.

"I'm fine. I'm just at someone's house...I'll explain everything when I get to work."

"Uh...sure? I'll see you at 8, then."

"See ya then!" Sookie hung up. She began to think how she planned on telling Sam and Tara. Neither of them were fans of vampires, let alone fans of Eric. She glanced at the clock on the wall - 3:32. She groaned, only 30 minutes had gone by. She began to felt trapped and bored but knew she really couldn't do much about it. She got up and made her way back into the bedroom. Eric still hadn't moved an inch. She noticed the fire was dying down and walked toward it, picking up a piece of wood from the side. She began to wonder if there was more to it than just adding wood but shrugged as she tossed it in. She added two more just to be sure. She stood watching for a moment as the fire began to grow a little. She smiled and made her way into the bathroom, peeling Eric's shirt off of her. She turned the shower on and adjusted the water to her liking. She looked at herself in the mirror, something was different. She studied herself and realized she was glowing. Not like a lightbulb or anything but her skin seemed flushed with color. She _**looked**_ fresh and felt it too. She wondered if it was from drinking Eric's blood. Even though it wasn't the first time she drank blood, it was only the second time she did with it without _**needing**_ it. She did feel a bit high and drunk after she had it but nothing too crazy. Even if she did, she was with Eric and she knew he would take care of her. She stepped into the shower, closing the door behind her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warm water falling on her. She thought back to Eric singing to her, she smiled. His voice was so soothing and comforting and the fact that _**he**_, Eric Northman, was singing her, _**a**__**human**_ - well, sorta - to sleep. She couldn't deny that Eric _**was**_ in fact different. Sure, she could still see his coldness and cruelty but _**now**_ she _**knew**_ there was more to him. In fact, she was a big factor in creating that softness in him...or at least bringing it out. She grabbed the loofa that was tucked in a lil hole in the wall. It was better than those cheap shower caddies. She grabbed it and ran it under the water while she picked up the bottle of body wash. The label was in a language she couldn't read but she could tell by the smell that it was coconut. As she started running the now lathered up loofa over her body, she closed her eyes once more. Her mind was instantly consumed with every second of shower the night before. She recalled his fingertips trailing along her sides. She actually liked how cold his touch was in comparison to her hot flesh. It made her body shiver. As Sookie began to replay his touches in her head, her own hand had found her wetness. She bit her lower lip as she pushed her index and middle finger past her folds. She could feel herself tighten as she tried to recreate her memories. She felt the loofa hit her foot as her other hand caressed a breast. She began to move her fingers quickly, adding her thumb on top of her throbbing clit. She couldn't contain the few moans that began to escape her. Her mind flooded with every thrust and kiss from the night prior. As her pace began to pick up, so did her moans. She was so lost in her ecstasy that she hadn't heard the door close behind her. It was when those cool hands slid down her sides that she realized Eric was with her. She turned, her cheeks red. He was looking down at her, a slight sleepiness in his eyes but that was nothing compared to the lust she saw and felt.

"What are you doing awake? It can't be 6 yet." Her voice was soft and although she questioned _**why**_ he was there, she didn't care. She was glad that he was. He ran his fingers along her face and neck slowly.

"It isn't. It is only 4 but I couldn't ignore what I was feeling." Sookie looked at him, puzzled. Eric leaned down, bringing his lips to her ear.

"_**You**_. Every touch and sensation." She felt a shiver travel down her spine as they locked eyes. She didn't realize he could just wake up like that during the day. She figured she'd ask whatever questions she had later, right now she just wanted him. She leaned to kiss him but he brought his fingers to her lips, stopping her. She looked at him, not sure why. He brought his hands to her hips and guided her to turn around. Once she did, he brought her hands to the wall and she instantly knew what he was up to...or so she thought. Eric began to trail kisses along her neck and down her spine. He didn't stop half way this time but instead continued and stopped at her tail bone. Sookie could feel her heart race. This wasn't exactly a position she was use to and never had anyone been face to rump with her before. Before she could allow her thoughts to continue, they were swayed once she felt his tongue run over her lips. She gasped and tensed for a second but found herself relaxing after he repeated the process a few times. She bit her lower lip as he pushed his tongue past her folds, tasting her juices. His hands were gripping her soft and plump butt cheeks. Sookie began to feel her knees weaken as Eric continued to use his tongue to bring her to her peak. He wouldn't have to wait long. After a few minutes, her moans turned into small yells of pleasure. At times, he could hear his name mixed with her moans. As she came, Eric never stopped. He made sure he tasted as much of her as he could before standing up. Sookie was heavily leaning on the wall as she attempted to regain her senses, but Eric didn't allow her much time as he slid himself into her. She was extremely tight around him and _**extremely**_ wet. Eric didn't bother to be gentle as he began to pound into her, roughly. He wrapped an arm around her waist to provide her some support in not slamming face first into the wall with each thrust. Beside the sound of him slamming into her, the air was mixed with Eric's grunts and Sookie's moans. He found himself to be extremely worked up, even more than he assumed. It was her fault. Thinking she could pleasure herself without him. She needed to learn that _**he**_ was the only one that would own her orgasms, not even herself. Eric found himself growling loudly as he slammed into her. He wasn't sure if her grunts were of pleasure or pain and truthfully, he didn't care at the moment. Sookie could sense his animalistic lust and although she was beginning to feel pain, there was plenty of pleasure countering it. Instinctively, she tilted her head to the side and in an instantly she felt Eric's fangs pierce into her. She whimpered for a second before the pain melted into ecstasy. What was only a few seconds began to feel like hours as Eric drank from her. When he pulled from her, he was letting out a moan as his thrusts became even more powerful. Sookie knew he was cumming and she began to buck her hips back to meet his thrusts, bringing herself over the edge once more. After a few moments, they both came to a stop. Eric stepped back and gave her room to turn. She smiled at him, breathing a bit heavily.

"Good morning." Eric couldn't help but laugh. She always knew how to make him smile and he cherished that about her. He kissed her softly before turning off the shower and stepping out. He held a towel out to her with a smile. She took it and stepped out, wrapping it around herself.

"Are you sure you don't need to rest some more?"

"I am not a young vampire, Sookie. I can function on much less rest than Mr. Compton. However, my age does not make me immune to the bleeds and honestly, it's more annoying than painful so I do tend to sleep till nightfall." Sookie started to realize that being an older vampire might mean new things for her. Eric was right, technically for a vampire, Bill _**was**_ still pretty young. "And...I've just had your blood. I'm certain I will be fine." She smiled. She was glad that she knew her blood could help and heal him better than any ol' mortal's. As they went into the bedroom, Sookie pouted.

"I have nothing to wear." Eric cocked an eyebrow.

"You have the dress you wore last night." Sookie crossed her arms and Eric laughed.

"Let me guess, how can I expect you to wear the same thing twice?" Sookie made a face.

"Well, I don't mind wearin' the same thing twice...just not the next day. Also, how did you know?" Eric grinned as he opened a draw and pulled out dark blue jeans, slipping into them.

"You forget who my prodigy is" Sookie smiled. She realized Eric probably heard more complaining about clothes then cared for. Eric picked up his cellphone from beside the bed and dialed a number. He looked at Sookie who was sitting on the white rug in front of the fireplace. She smiled at him.

"Fred? Yes, I am up earlier than usual. I need another favor from you," Sookie could hear Fred talking and wondered what he was saying as Eric cocked an eyebrow and flashed Sookie a half smile. "No, she didn't tell me. I imagine it slipped her mind. Actually, the favor is in regard to Miss Stackhouse. I need you to get an additional card to all my accounts in her name. I will need her to shop for things for this apartment, as well as herself." Again, Fred was talking and Eric smiled. "Good. I'm sure she'll love it. Yes, that will be all for now. I will give her your number and remember, Fred..._**Anything**_ she wants or needs." A few more mumbles and Eric closed his phone.

"What do you mean access to your accounts?" Eric walked to the double wooden doors and opened them. There were some female clothes there and judging by the style, Sookie knew they were Pam's.

"Feel free to use something from here for now. As for the accounts, I told you Sookie...What is mine is _**yours**_ and that means my money as well." He raised his hand as he watched her ready to protest.

"I am aware that there is nothing for your human needs here and I certainly do not want my head being bitten off for buying the wrong shade of red." He grinned at her as she made a face.

"I prefer pink, thank you." She walked toward him, looking at the tight and revealing clothes.

"Good, then you'll like your car." Sookie looked at him.

"Eric, I told you I didn't need a car." He took her hands into his and kissed them both.

"And I am telling you to get use to me taking care of you." She had to admit that it was nice. She didn't _**need**_for him to spoil her but she did like it a bit. She turned back to the clothes, looking through them. "I want you to call Fred if there is _**anything**_you need during the day. Once you have your own cards, you'll be able to use them anywhere and do not worry about how much you spend." Sookie pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans that were so skinny, she wondered if she could fit them. She then pulled out a black corset that hung off her shoulders. Eric sat on the bed, wondering how she would look in Pam's things and also what Pam's reaction would be once she saw Sookie wearing them.

"Do you know what size Pam's shoes are?" Eric followed Sookie's gaze as she picked up a pair of black stiletto pumps.

"7." Sookie smiled.

"Perfect. Alright, well...I'll be right back." And with that, she disappeared into the bathroom. He checked his cell phone, it was 5:30. Since it was winter, it was dark enough for him to go out. After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened and Sookie stepped out. Eric found himself captivated. Her wet hair complimented the sexy look. The pants hugged her curves and the corset highlighted another set of them.

"You look _**amazing**_." Sookie smiled as she walked toward Eric, she was still trying to get comfortable with how high the heels were. Eric stood up, she still wasn't leveled to him but she was taller. He didn't have to lean down as much as he kissed her.

"Thank you but I'm only wearing it to work and then I'm changing into my work uniform." Eric walked to his dresser again and pulled out a black tank top, slipping it on. He made his way back to the bed and put on his boots before standing and kissing her on the forehead once more.

"What time do you have to be at work?"

"Sam said 7 or 8 but I said I'd be in at 8."

"And what time do you get off?"

"We close at midnight. Will you be coming by?" He smiled at her as they gathered their cell phones and headed to the front door.

"Do you think it wise that I come and pick you up?" He had a point. No one knew they were together and seeing Eric might not be the best way to break it to them.

"I suppose you have a point but you can meet me at my house." He smiled at her as he punched in a security code on the panel beside the door.

"Alright, I will be waiting for you." He opened the door for her as she stepped out and began descending the stairs. She had only made it down half a flight when she was swept off her feet and brought down to the main door in a flash. Eric set her back on her feet with a grin. She found it sweet and at the same time laughed as she opened the front door but the sight in front of her cut off her laughter. It was a pink car {Ref: http:/i.imgur.com/pw33ExR.jpg}.

"Holy shit..." Eric shut the door behind them as he stepped to the mailbox, opening it and pulling out two sets of keys. He held one out to her. Sookie slowly walked toward Eric, taking the keys.

"You can't be serious."

"Do you know me to be anything but?" Eric smirked.

"Eric, this is too expensive." Sookie began to walk around the car, examining it.

"Pamela picked it out for you and if you return it, I imagine she'll be _**greatly**_ offended." Sookie gave Eric a look before sighing.

"Well, I _**do**_ like the color." Eric kissed her on the forehead.

"Good, now get to work. I will see you this evening." Sookie pouted. She didn't want to leave but knew that she had at least an hour drive back to Bon Temps. Eric stroked her cheek. "It is only a few hours. We both have business we must attend to." She nodded as she opened the car door.

"Fine, I'll see you tonight." She planted a small kiss on him before getting in the car and starting it. Before she could drive off, Eric called to her.

"Sookie." She looked at him. "I love you." She smiled brightly, he could feel her heartbeat pick up.

"I love you too, Eric." He stepped from the car and she began to drive down the road. Eric watched, his eyes shifting to the license plate and he grinned as he read it; '_Northman__' _

Someone knocked on the door again, louder this time. Finally, Bill decided whoever it was wasn't going to go away. He growled as he turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing his robe and putting it on. The knocking continued as he went down the steps and swung the door open.

"Can I help you?" Bill looked at the smiling brunette.

"Mr. Compton? I'm Nora Gainesborough, a chancellor of the Authority. May I come in?" She smiled at him as Bill stepped aside.

"By all means, Ms. Gainesborough." As she stepped in, Bill closed the door.

"Please..Call me Nora."

* * *

**Dis bitch AGAIN. xD Obviously Nora has something up her sleeve, I wonder what and if it'll work? Thoughts? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys! Sorry it took a few days to get this up but I've been a bit distracted with the reposting of an older story of mine. It's something I began writing in '10 and never finished and now I'm gonna rewrite most of it and finish it. If you're interested, it is another E/S story but it takes place right after S2. Anyhow..I've decided to use line breaks to help better split up parts that are different. You'll see what I mean. So, please..enjoy!**

* * *

Sookie pressed the lock on her key ring as she walked into Merlotte's and smiled at Tara who was at the bar. Everyone was looking at Sookie in her rather seductive outfit. Tara looked her friend over before walking to her and grabbing her by the hand. She pulled a stumbling Sookie into Sam's office. Sam looked at the girls, startled for a second before realizing what Sookie was wearing. He couldn't help but smile as he glanced at her breasts.

"What the hell is going on, Sook? You didn't come home last night and then you show up looking like a vampire's wet dream." Tara's voice was mixed with anger and concern.

"Uh, yeah..I'd like to know why you bursted into my office and Sookie...what's with the look?" Sookie sighed as she shifted her eyes from Sam to Tara and back.

"I was with Eric."

"WHAT?!" Sam and Tara were in sync as they stared at Sookie with wide eyes of disbelief.

"I know y'all don't approve but I swear, he's not that bad." Sam was silent as Tara shook her head.

"Do you need to be reminded what he's done? How can you willingly...be with him!?" Sookie started to feel attacked and a sadness began to come over her.

"I know it don't make sense but...it just _**feels**_ right." Tara scoffed as Sam cleared his throat. He felt bad and knew Sookie was probably hurt by Tara's lack of acceptance.

"Look, ain't no one mad at you." Tara shot Sam a look. "We're just worried. You know we all care about you and dating Bill brought you more trouble than anyone would've liked and from my understanding Bill is the nicer one of the two." Sookie felt her sadness melt and shift into anger.

"Nice? Letting me almost _**die**_ so that I can have his blood and bond to him was super sweet. Oh and let's not forget how he tried to basically sell me off to the Queen of Louisiana for god knows what in return. The Bill I fell in love with...wasn't real. Eric _**is**_. He may be cruel and ruthless but he has _**always**_ been there for me. Even if he's the reason I was in danger in the first place and he's always been honest in the end. If it wasn't for Eric, I would've never known that Bill was a fake." Sookie's eyes had welled up tears in them. Sam and Tara looked at her. Tara's face was softer as she and Sam began to absorb everything she said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me...I have to get ready for work." Sookie grabbed the folded uniform on Sam's desk and went to the bathroom. Sam and Tara just looked at one another in disbelief.

"She's got a point, ya know." Sam's voice was soft as Tara sighed and nodded. "Why don't we just try to have a normal night?"

"Normal? You _**do**_ realize this is Bon Temps, right?" Tara smirked at Sam who laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. They left the room before Sookie had come out. She put Pam's folded clothes on Sam's chair. She slipped her cellphone into the pockets of Pam's jeans that she was still wearing. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone staring at her ass and thinkin' about it tonight but she knew that the jeans would do little to stop the perverts in this town. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked out the office, smiling and ready to serve.

* * *

"Are you sure you would not like something to drink? True Blood?" Bill smiled at Nora as they sat across from one another in his living room.

"No, I am quite alright, thank you." Bill nodded as he cleared his throat.

"Forgive my attire, I was showering. I can get dressed if it would make you feel more comfortable." Nora laughed as she crossed her legs. Bill looked her over, she was wearing a blood red dress that stopped just over her knees. It was backless and hugged her curves while the front plunged to her torso, showing the inner swells of her breasts.

"No, that won't be necessary. I am here informally." Bill looked at her questioningly.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean exactly, Nora."

"Mr. Compton, I'm sure it has come to your attention that Sookie Stackhouse is involved with Eric Northman of Shreveport. " Bill's face tightened. "I see that it has. Well, I would like to propose an idea in which will end with Sookie back in your arms." Bill raised an eyebrow now smirking.

"And with Mr. Northman in yours...correct?" Nora couldn't help but grin. "What is your relation to Eric?"

"He is my brother." For a moment Bill looked a little grossed out and Nora laughed. "Godric was our father. We were not siblings as humans."

"Forgive me, it's just that living in Bon Temps...well, I've heard it all." Nora smiled for a moment.

"Well, Mr. Compton? Are you interested?" Bill looked at her for a moment.

"I am intrigued." Nora knew she had him. She stood up and walked toward him, sitting down next to him.

"I can explain it better if you'd like."

"Why yes, that would be nice." She leaned into him, holding his gaze.

"Perhaps we can talk about it upstairs..." Bill smirked.

"That sounds like a good idea." He pulled her into him, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"It's 11:30." Eric shifted his gaze from his laptop and stared at Pam who had one hand on her hip.

"What?" Pam raised an eyebrow.

"You told me to let you know when it's 11:30. Are you alright?" Eric stood up and grabbed his leather jacket, slipping into it.

"I am fine. I was just thinking."

"That's dangerous." Eric grinned at her and kissed her on the forehead as he walked toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"To get Sookie." Pam put her other hand on her hip.

"Am I going to have to close up alone, _**again**_?" Eric glanced back at Pam with a smile.

"I will be back before then. Call Fred and see if he's done anything I've asked of him and if he has, tell him to get here with it. Now." Pam nodded as Eric disappeared.

It was pretty empty in Merlotte's except for Jason, Jessica and a couple of other guys finishing off their pitchers of beer. Sookie walked up to Tara who was pouring two shots.

"Hey Tara...I just wanted to ask if...if we're okay? I know you don't approve me dating vampires, let alone Eric but I-"

"Sookie, shut the fuck up." Sookie instantly stopped talking as Tara picked up both shot glasses and held one out to Sookie. Slowly, she took it from Tara who instantly smiled. "You're my best friend, Sook. I worry about you, is all..._**but**_...if you trust Eric, then I guess I can at least try to get along with him...I guess." Sookie giggled.

"Have you been drinking?" Tara laughed

"Maybe one or two shots but I'm serious. You're my sister, Sookie." Sookie smiled warmly, trying to hold back the tears she felt welling up in her eyes. She looked at the double shot glass she was holding.

"What on earth is this?" Sookie lifted it and sniffed. "Oh dear god."

Tara laughed.

"It's called Four Horsemen. Jim Bean, Jack D., Johnnie Walker - blue label and Jameson Irish Whiskey."

"Are you trying to get me drunk!? I have to drive home, ya know." Tara laughed again.

"No you don't. I'll drive, now drink!"

"Oh no, you're not driving my new car drunk." Tara raised an eyebrow. "Eric bought me a new car..."

"Bitch. Drink now before I kill you." Sookie laughed as Tara counted down from 3 on her fingers. They both took their shots at the same time. Tara laughed as Sookie made all sorts of faces.

"Holy shit. How can anyone drink this?"

"Is that a 'Tara, please make me another because you're my best friend and I owe you'?" Sookie laughed.

"And what do I owe you for?" Tara re-poured the drinks and handed Sooke another.

"For not coming home and scaring the shit out of me. Stop complaining and drink!" Sookie and Tara exchanged smiles and repeated their in sync process. One again, Sookie made faces before handing Tara the shot glass.

"Ok, okay..That's enough for me. I'm not going to even walk straight tonight." Tara tossed the glasses in the bar sink. As the front door shut, Sookie looked up toward it to see Eric standing there. She instantly smiled as he began walking toward the bar. Tara turned and swallowed as she and Eric made eye contact.

"Ms. Thornton." Eric nodded at her politely and Tara forced a half smile.

"You can call me Tara." Eric smiled. He assumed that Sookie had spoken or at least explained things to her. Sookie smiled and ran up to Eric, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss briefly before breaking it and raising an eyebrow.

"You've been drinking." Sookie shot a look at Tara who was ear to ear smiling now. Eric followed Sookie's gaze as Tara looked away, attempting to look as if she did nothing.

"It was just two shots. I'm fine...honest." Jason finally noticed what Jessica was trying to point out while he was rambling. He stood up and walked over to Eric and Sookie with Jessica beside him. Jason extended his hand to Eric who shook it firmly. Jessica waved at Eric, staying quiet.

"Hey...uh, I wanted to say thanks for the hospitality last night." Eric nodded.

"It was my pleasure. You will always be taken well care of at Fangtasia...and safe." He grinned Jason who nodded.

"Uh..good. Uh, we're gonna be going now. See ya later." Jessica and Jason left as Sam walked out.

"Mr. Northman..."

"Merlotte." Sookie watched as Eric and Sam shook hands. She was really happy to see everyone she cared about tryin' to at least make the effort to get along with Eric. She felt warm...or was it the alcohol?

"Uh, Sookie..if you want..you and Tara can get on outta here. I'll close up." Sookie smiled.

"You sure? I mean..I can stay, it's no problem really." Sam shook his head with a smile.

"It's fine. Go on and have y'all selves a good night." Sookie hugged Sam tightly and Eric felt his body tense. He knew that the shifter wasn't a threat at all but it didn't mean he liked seeing _**anyone**_ touch her.

"I'ma go get changed. I'll be right back." After Sookie slipped into the back, Eric looked at Tara and Sam, slipping his hands into his pants pockets.

"Should I be expecting an interrogation of sorts?" Eric cocked an eyebrow.

"No one here wants to interrogate you. Look...We _**all**_ care about Sookie and we all know Bill's put her through enough shit."

"That I cannot deny...However, if your concerns are that I will bring her harm then rest assured in knowing this - I would gladly allow any of you to stake me before I willingly hurt her." Tara walked up to the men.

"Good because I will." Eric smiled at Tara who was still sporting a half smile. He could smell the mix of beer and alcohol off her. Apparently so did Sam as he looked at her and chuckled.

"You realize ya ain't suppose to be drinkin' on the job, right?" Tara gave Sam a face.

"Yeah okay." Sam shook his head as Sookie rejoined the group, once again sporting Pam's corset and heels.

"Mmm..I forgot how ravishing you looked in that outfit." Eric's voice dripped with sex and Sookie felt her cheeks warm.

"Yeah..that's my cue." Sam disappeared behind the bar, pouring himself a shot. Tara laughed at Sam who flipped her off, slamming the shot back. Sookie waved at Sam as she, Tara and Eric walked out approaching her car. Tara stopped in her tracks, her mouth slightly open in awe.

"_**This**_ is the car?" Sookie nodded. "Shiiiittt...maybe I should get myself a vampire sugar daddy."

"Eric is _**not**_my sugar daddy!" Eric laughed as he approached the driver's side. "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Northman?" He smiled at Sookie.

"The both of you have been drinking. I'm driving." Sookie shrugged as she wasn't going to argue. She was feeling extremely warm and a little heavy in her legs. She knew the alcohol was hitting her and Eric knew it too. He could sense it creeping over her. Tara got into the backseat as Sookie slipped into the passenger side. Eric grinned at both girls as he started the car.

"Hold on." Sookie and Tara looked at one another as Eric backed up onto the main road and as Sookie was about to ask why he said to hold on, she got her answer. Eric took off and within seconds, was driving at 145mph. At first Sookie and Tara both seemed scared but whether it was the alcohol or something else, they began to giggle. It didn't take long before they were pulling up to Fangtasia.

"Uh, I thought we were going to my house?" Eric turned off the car.

"I promised Pam I'd return to close up Fangtasia and judging by the small pre-party you and Tara started, I figured you both would like to relax after work and be served for once."

"Is it free?" Sookie looked at Tara and Eric laughed.

"Of course. You are family to Sookie and she would certainly have my head if I charged you."

"Darn skippy." Sookie kissed Eric on the cheek before they all exited the car and walked into Fangtasia. Pam was once again behind the bar and smiled at Eric instantly when she saw him. Pam shooed the humans sitting at the bar and emptied two seats, when she looked back, she noticed Sookie was wearing her clothes and she gave Eric a look who returned it and she just rolled her eyes. She knew she'd make Eric pay for it...and plus, it wasn't her favorite corset or pants but she _**did**_ like those heels.

"Hiya Pam!" Sookie was obviously feeling the liquor by now. Pam raised an eyebrow at Sookie with a smile.

"Is our little fairy princess drunk?" Eric nodded as Tara's face melted into a serious one.

"Pamela, you remember Tara."

"Of course. I could never forget such a sweet smelling piece of chocolate."

"Fuck you." Pam grinned and used her vamp speed to pour 4 shots of Four Horsemen. She slid one to Sookie and Tara.

"I could smell it off you both." Pam handed one of the shots to Eric as she took the last and held it up in a toast like manner. "To a fresh start and new beginnings." Erin nodded at his child. Without counting, everyone took their shot at the same time and as Sookie did her usual montage of faces, Eric and Pam laughed.

"Sook, you look like a retard." Sookie hit Tara on the arm playfully.

"Not everyone can handle their alcohol like you."

"I can." Tara looked at Pam and pushed her glass toward her. "How about I show you some other drinks?"

"Alright." Sookie looked at Pam and Tara who were _**actually**_ smiling at one another. At first Sookie could've sworn she knew that look in Tara's eyes but Tara couldn't possibly have an attraction to Pam...could she? Sookie found her thoughts interrupted as she scanned the room and noticed beside Eric's empty throne was a new chair. It was same in height and carved out of wood. It looked like vines had formed the shape of a chair. The cushions were a soft pale pink.

"Do you like it?" Sookie turned to look at Eric who was now right behind her.

"Like it?"

"My Queen must have a throne of her own, of course. I cannot have you standing or sitting by this bar as if you were a free meal. You belong beside me." Sookie smiled as she looked back at the chair. She _**did**_ like it. A lot. It screamed fairy to her and she found that to be sweet. She knew that Eric probably had came up with the design just for her.

"It _**is**_ beautiful...Can I..?" Eric smiled.

"Of course." He followed Sookie as she anxiously ran up to the chairs. There were gasps from some of the humans in the bar. It was well known that _**no**__**one**_ was permitted up there without permission. Everyone watched as Sookie ran her hands over the arms of the chair before sitting in it. Eric smiled at her as he took his place beside her in his own chair. It took but a few minutes before a guy walked up to them, stopping once Eric looked at him. He could smell his fear as the human bowed.

"What do you need, human?"

"Uh...I-I-I was wondering if the lady is a vampire as well." Eric's fangs were out in an instant causing the guy to step back.

"Her name is Sookie. She is not a vampire but she _**is**_ my Queen." By now, everyone was looking at Eric who stood up. "Let it be well known that if any vampire or human shows her _**any**_ disrespect, they will deal with me. Personally." Sookie took Eric's hand and lightly tugged at it. He looked at her and retracted his fangs and sat back down, waving the crowd to continue and they did. The human was still standing there, slightly shaking.

_ "_Yes?" Eric's voice had a slight growl to it and Sookie wasn't sure if she was assuming it or if it was their blood bond but she could feel his growing frustration. The human in front of them swallowed hard as Sookie smiled at him.

"Are you alright?" He nodded at Sookie and smiled slightly.

"I-I'm sorry to have been a bother. You are just so beautiful and I wanted to know if...if you would like to drink from me but since you're not a vampire...I have nothing else to offer you." Sookie began to read into his mind. He did find Sookie to be breathtaking and he was also cursing Eric for grabbing the _**only**_ hott human girl here.

"You were no bother. I apologize for disappointing you." Before there was anymore exchange, Eric waved him off and the human nodded, bowing once more before slipping back into the crowd. "Eric..that wasn't very nice."

"He had an interest in you. He's lucky he's still alive."

"Ya know, ya can't go around killing every guy that finds me attractive." Eric looked at her and grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Sookie giggled as Eric kept her gaze but after a few moments, Eric's head snapped toward the entrance, his face now serious. Sookie followed his gaze and found herself swallowing hard as she saw what got Eric's attention. She wasn't sure what was going to happen...she just hoped it wouldn't end badly.

* * *

**So, of course...I crave reviews. i love love love them! So much so i every time i wake up in the middle of the night i check my email to see if I've gotten any new ones xD What can I say? Your reviews are fuel for my writing fire! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the wait. I've been giving a lil bit of love to my other story, trying to get some chapters out. I'm not gonna bore ya with any chatter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eric watched as Nora moved through the crowd, observing her outfit {Ref: http:/i.imgur.com/ILHehQt.jpg } as it drew the attention of plenty of vampires and humans alike amongst the crowd. Sookie looked at Eric who had a slight grin to his face and she instantly became furious. He actually had the balls to smile at _**another**_ woman _**in **__**front**_ of her! Nora stopped before Eric's chair and bowed.

"Brother." Eric nodded as he gestured for her to sit beside him in the guest chair.

"Nora, you remember Sookie." Nora smiled at Sookie and nodded.

"It is a pleasure to see you once again." Sookie narrowed her eyes slightly at Nora.

"Uh, sure. Same to ya." Eric knew Sookie didn't trust nor like Nora but he hoped that in time, his sister and his bonded would at least come to associate peacefully. It had taken a second but Nora's scent filled Eric's nostrils. He could smell Bill's scent rising from his sister's skin. He tried his best to hold in a growl but failed as he glared at Nora.

"Let us speak in my office. _**Now**_." Nora's smile had melted into a slight pout as she stood and began moving toward the office. Eric turned to Sookie.

"I will be but a few minutes." He didn't give her time to protest as he moved in vamp speed into the office which Nora had just entered. Nora's eyes slightly widened as she assumed Eric wasn't pleased. She waited for him to grab or throw her but instead he walked behind his desk.

"I thought you had business to attend to with the Authority." He wasn't about to jump into asking why she smelled that that pathetic excuse of a vampire; Bill Compton. Nora smiled softly, thankful to see that Eric was calm.

"The Guardian has granted me leave." Eric raised an eyebrow. "Vacation, Eric."

"And you decided you wanted to vacation _**here**_?" He knew she was lying and planned on shifting through her bullshit till he found the truth.

"Well considering my _**brother**_ resides here, I don't see why not?" She moved a bit closer to the desk.

"I see...and you smell like Bill Compton because?" Nora smiled warmly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, brother."

"Do _**NOT**_ fucking lie to me." Nora swallowed.

"Yes, I went to see him. I have a right to know who the vampire is that _**I**_ lied to the Authority for." Eric just stared at her coldly as he spoke; his tone matching his icy stare.

"I was unaware meeting someone meant fucking them." Nora grinned.

"Oh come now, Eric...I recall many of your initial meetings resulting in sex. You surely aren't condemning me for something you've done so many times before." Nora brought her body to Eric's, pressing against him. He stood still as she brought her face to his neck and inhaled his scent. "You reek of Fairy." She kissed his neck before her fangs clicked into place. Eric grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away. "Don't worry. I had no intention to bite. After all...you're being _**monogamous**_." She was smirking as the last part of her sentence dripped with sarcasm and mocking.

"Why the fuck did you come here tonight?" He walked past her, toward the door.

"Now I need a reason to visit my brother? Do you _**really**_ not trust your own sister?" He looked at her as she stared back at him, hurt dancing on her face. He sighed as she shifted his gaze to the ground momentarily. Of course he trusted _**her**_, it was Bill he didn't trust.

"What are your intentions with Bill Compton?" She moved closer to him, once again.

"I have no intentions but to enjoy my stay in Shreveport. I assumed you wouldn't mind if I stood at the cabin." He shook his head.

"You are more then welcome to stay there _**but**_ I _**DO **__**NOT**_ want Compton brought there. If you're going to fuck him, do it on his cheap and tasteless furniture." Nora was smiling as she once again pressed against Eric, stroking his cheek.

"I promise, brother." She began to lean up to him to kiss him, holding his gaze with hers but was stopped when she heard a knock on the door. She stood still for a second as Eric's gaze shifted to the door.

"It's your Fairy." Nora's voice was low, her fangs still bared.

"I am well aware of that." He moved from her and opened the door to reveal Sookie standing there.

"Sorry if I interrupted but I was startin' to get bored." He smiled softly at her as he took her hand in his and pulled her into the office. Nora walked out from behind the door, adjusting the front of her dress, smiling at Sookie, who took note of Nora's fangs and instantly looked to Eric's neck. Fuck. She wouldn't be able to know if she fed off Eric; the wounds would've healed instantly.

"Nora was just leaving." Eric glared at Nora who stepped in front of them.

"Indeed, I was. I wish you both a good night." She retracted her fangs snd smiled before walking out of the office. As soon as Sookie was certain she was out the club, she walked to the door and slammed it shut before turning to Eric.

"What the fuck?" He could feel her anger. What the fuck, indeed. He moved toward Sookie who reacted by stepping back. "Did she feed from you?" Eric furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Are you serious?" Sookie crossed her arms, feeling a lot more braver than usual thanks to all the liquid courage she had drank that night.

"Her fangs were out and I wanna know why." Eric was pissed off. Was she seriously questioning his loyalty? Did she have _**no**_ fucking faith in him, whatsoever?

"She smelled _**you**_ all over me. You already know that your scent will draw any vampire's fang." He spit the words out with anger but Sookie wasn't about to let it go.

"So she didn't bite you?" He growled. "Because if she did, it's not like I'd know." He finally closed the space between them and slammed his hand against the wall beside her. She winced slightly as they both heard the cracking of the wall under his strike.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Sookie swallowed hard as Eric lowered his face to her, his fangs out. He could smell the hint of fear that was creeping over her but he was too pissed off to care. "I gave you my word that I would be loyal and the _**second**_ a woman is alone with me for a few minutes, you fucking accuse me of something?" He hit the wall again. By now Sookie was scared. She hadn't meant to push it this far.

"Eric..I-I.." He shoved her aside gently, which still was forceful enough to cause her to stumble. He was raging mad and even if she couldn't tell, she certainly could feel it rolling off of him. He shifted into his vamp speed and in seconds was gone from the bar. Sookie looked out of the door as some people stared at her questioningly. Pam suddenly appeared in front of Sookie, pushing her further into the office and shutting the door.

"What the _**fuck**_ did you do, now?" Pam wasn't happy, she could feel Eric's anger and hurt. Sookie blinked; a few tears finally escaping her eyes.

"I thought that he and Nora...I asked..." Sookie's voice was breaking but Pam didn't care as she moved closer to Sookie, staring into her eyes angrily.

"Let me explain something to you suncake. Eric is nothing _**but**_ loyal. If he gave you his word then you perhaps you _**should**_ honor it. By accusing him, you're only calling him a liar and we _**both**_ know Eric doesn't take too kindly to that." Sookie looked at Pam silently, her eyes still streaming with tears. "For fuck's sake, Sookie, he offered to meet the truth death _**how**_ many times now, for you? Open your fucking eyes, already." Sookie felt her heart breaking and she could only hope it was just her feelings and not Eric's as well, she couldn't bare that right now. She also knew Pam had a point, accusing Eric probably was one of the most, if not, **_thee_** most hurtful thing she could've said to him and she's said some pretty rude things to him in the past. Pam looked at Sookie; part of her wanting to drain her for causing Eric _**any**_ amount of pain but another part of her just wanted to help so she could feel Eric's happiness.

"I'm just so scared." Sookie finally said weakly as more tears fell and Pam sighed before hugging Sookie. She was thankful the door was shut as Sookie continued sobbed into her arms.

"Look, I wish I could say I knew how you felt but I don't. What I **_do_** know is that Eric _**does**_ love you. In all the years I have spent by his side, I have _**never**_ seen him act this way and...it scares me." Sookie looked at Pam.

"Why?" Pam's eyes had a tint of red as she fought to hold back tears and tried to keep her voice as flat as possible.

"Because I don't want to lose him." Any other woman would've taken Pam's response as a threat and had become jealous but Sookie knew she was talking as his _**child**_, not lover. "I've never seen Eric turn his back +

/on everything he has taught me. Not for _**anything**_, let alone a human." Sookie felt odd watching Pam display a hint of emotions.

"Well...I'm not _**all**_ human." Pam smiled; thankful that Sookie was attempting to interject humor.

"I suppose you have a point there, Fairy princess." Sookie smiled. "Now what are you going to do about this situation with Eric?" She thought for a moment as Pam handed her a napkin.

"Will he come back?" She looked at Pam wiping her face.

"I don't know. All I can only feel is what he is feeling."

"What **_is_** he feelin'?" Sookie was afraid to know.

"Anger. Some hurt, but mostly anger." Sookie looked to the ground, feeling like shit for hurting him.

"Would you be able to get me in the apartment, again?" Pam raised an eyebrow as Sookie looked at her. "I know he might not be there or even go there tonight but...I just want to be there." Pam nodded at her.

"Alright but I'm driving."

"But I have my car here." Pam grinned.

"That's what I meant. I want to test out what _**I**_ picked out." Sookie couldn't help but laugh as they exited the room. The club was empty but the music was still playing. The only people that remained there was Tara, Ginger and some vampire bouncer.

"Where did everybody go?" Sookie looked at Tara.

"Well, Tara was a doll and offered to help close up shop while we talked." Pam smiled at Tara. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. So, Sook are we going home?"

"Oh shoot. Pam could you m-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure she gets home safely. I'll even tuck her in." She was still staring at Tara who was slightly blushing.

Pam stood beside Tara as Sookie stepped into the apartment. Eric wasn't there.

"In case Eric **_doesn't_** come tonight, the code to the security is your birthday." Both girls looked at Pam as Sookie couldn't help but smile.

"Really?" Pam just smiled.

"You have Fred's number, as well as mine if you should need something. Obviously you know that **_I_**can only assist you during the evening." Sookie nodded.

"You sure you gonna be alright here by yourself, Sook?" She smiled at Tara and nodded.

"I'll be fine, really. I'll call you tomorrow, I promise." Tara hugged her best friend tightly.

"Mmm, if only the two of you were naked." Sookie looked at Pam and laughed.

"Goodnight to you too, Pam." She gave Sookie a fanged smile before turning to leave. Tara smiled at her best friend once more before closing the door behind them. Sookie punched her birthday into the security panel and smiled as the words "accepted" flashed on the screen. She turned and looked around the empty living room that was dimly lit. She wasn't sure where Eric was or if he'd even come. While sighing she walked to the couch, picking up the laptop she had used earlier and opened it. As the screen flickered from it's sleep state, she found herself staring at his wallpaper {ref: http:/i.imgur.com/Ih6qCEf.jpg } once more. Right now she'd love to be somewhere so peaceful like that. She began to run her fingers over the monitor as she closed her eyes, trying to breathe life to that dream.

**_Day Dream_**

_Sookie was frolicking through the thick of the grass, carefully moving between trees as she laughed. Looking back as she saw Eric chasing closely behind. He wore a warm smile spread across his face. That and just a pair of loose black pants. the moonlight shimmering off his golden hair as the warm air embraced a cool breeze that flowed under her dress {Ref: http:/i.imgur.com/MatAHWJ.jpg }. It only took a few seconds before Eric captured her in his embrace, falling onto the bed of flowers under them. She smiled while she remained in his arms as fighting to catch her breath._

_"I love you, Sookie." She smiled as she looked at him, his velvety voice engulfing her._

She opened her eyes, smiling as she ran her fingers along the mountains, stopping once she saw a shadow move across the wall in front of her. She snapped her head around to see Eric standing there, looking at her.

"Eric...I didn't hear you come in." She put the laptop down on the coffee table, leaving it open and stood. As she walked toward him, she tried to read his body language but he wasn't allowing anything to show.

"What are you doing here?" She winced at how flat and cold his tone was.

"I came here to wait for you." He cocked an eyebrow

"For?"

"To talk to you." She took a step closer but Eric didn't move.

"Well, I am here now so say what it is you've come to say." She wasn't smiling anymore. In fact, she was doing her best to hold back the rise of tears she felt.

"Eric, I'm sorry. I had no right to jump to conclusions like that." He instantly wanted to pull her into his arms as he heard the struggle in her voice that was trying not to break. "I _**do**_ trust you and I believe you _**100% **_when you say you will be loyal to me. So, please...forgive me." By now tears were streaming down her cheeks and he couldn't stand it anymore. He closed the space between them as he embraced her. She embraced him tighter than usual, thankful for his silent acceptance.

"I need for you to trust me **_completel_**y. We are bonded. Do you _**not**_ understand that? I have _**never**_ bonded with anyone in the more than a thousand years I have walked this earth."

"Why not?" She looked up into his eyes, her voice soft as she asked a question she was so sure she wanted to know the answer to.

"Because lover... _**no **__**one**_ has captivated me as you do." She sniffled and smiled slightly.

"I'm just Sookie Stackhouse, ain't nothing really all that special 'bout me 'cept that I'm part Fairy and I'm not even sure what the hell the means entirely." He smiled at her.

"You are **_so_** much more special than you can imagine." He kissed her softly. He didn't care what words were said, he just knew that he couldn't stay mad at her. Once the kiss broke, he smiled softly at her. "What were you thinking about when I came in?" Sookie blushed as she realized Eric had seen her dreaming about escaping to whatever place it was on Eric's wallpaper. She looked at the laptop and pointed at it for a moment.

"I was just thinking about how peaceful a place like that might be and what it would be like if _**we**_ were there." Eric looked at the wallpaper and smiled. "It's silly girl stuff."

"Those are the Scandinavian mountains by the North Sea." He did his best to mask the joy he felt when talking about something so dear to him. Sookie looked at him for a moment before looking back at the wallpaper.

"Well it sure is pretty. I wonder what it would be go there. Walk on the soft grass...maybe take a swim in the lakes." She was smiling.

"It i**_s_ **quite beautiful, actually." Sookie looked at him, her smile growing a bit as she finally picked up on his tone.

"_**You've**_ been there?" He nodded.

"During my human life. I would go there as a young man and hunt in the forest." There was silence for a few moments as Sookie wasn't sure how to react; Eric _**never**_ talked about his past, let alone his _**human**_ life. She could help but feel a wave of security wash over her. He was opening up to her and trusting her. "I can take you there someday, if you'd like." He waited for her response.

"I would love that." He smiled as he stroked her face.

* * *

"Well, here you are cupcake." Pam smiled as Tara opened the front door to Sookie's house, walking in.

"Thanks for dropping me off and for everything tonight." Pam grinned.

"My pleasure, cocoa puff." Tara giggled as Pam turned and began to walk back to Sookie's car.

"Hey, hold up!" Pam stopped in her tracks, looking over her shoulder at Tara. "You **_promise_**d to tuck me." Pam smirked as she turned on her heels and began walking back to Tara. Oh, She was going to do**_ much_** more then just tuck her in.

* * *

"How was your evening?" Bill poured the blood from the designer glass jug into two brandy glasses. Holding one out to Nora, he looked her over again, trying to contain he growing arousal.

"Eric is not **_at all_** pleased with our union." She smiled at Bill who now devilishly grinning.

"Sucks to be him." He raised the glass in a toasting manner before taking a sip causing Nora to laugh slightly before she sipped as well.

"Have you any ideas how to get under Sookie's skin?" Bill chuckled.

"Ms. Gainesborough, Sookie Stackhouse _still_ and will _always_ love me. I _**am**_ her first love after all and in addition, the keeper of her innocence." Nora eye's widened, as did her smile. His confidence reminded her of Eric's, although **_no_** _**one** _ could be as smooth as her beloved brother.

"I see. Well then, when exactly do you plan on stirring the pot?" She drank more.

"I called Merlotte's and it seems she's working a midday shift tomorrow. She starts at 1 pm and ends at 9 pm. Of course, I imagine Mr. Northman will be picking her up so I figured if I showed up earlier, I could help her remember why _**I**_ am the better choice." Nora raised her eyebrow, wondering _**exactly **_what it was Bill was planning to do.

* * *

**So for those who assumed or guessed Nora, you were right! I'm interested to know if it went as you expected and of course everyone's thoughts, suggestions, questions and reviews! If you love Eric, you'll review! xD **

**Edit: So, I'm all for hearing people's opinions but seriously 'guests'? If _I_ decide to write my story and have _anyone_ commit adultery that's my right to do such. I'll kindly remind you that this is _my_ story and not _your_ personal wet dream. IF you come across something in my story that you don't like and decide to stop reading, well then sad to see you go and sorry you couldn't bare to stick around to see how it turns out. If ya ain't got nothing nice to say, then I'm fine with ya not sayin' anything at all. Now to my kind readers who nicely question and comment on my work, I thank you. and continue to look forward to future reviews. :)**

**Edit 2 {10PM}: I reproofed and tweaked some stuff. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**So this chapter is a bit under my 3K limit. However, to make up for it, I can promise the _next _chapter within two days. I also wanna thank everyone for the kind reviews, I love y'all all so much for sticking with me and this story. So, without anymore ramblin', I give you Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bill threw Nora face down onto the bed while slamming into her with force. She let out a giggling moan as he grabbed a handful of her hair, shifting into vamp speed and hammering away at her for a few minutes. Soon they both came, grunting and moaning in unison as their climaxes washed over them. Nora collapsed back onto the bed as Bill stepped back from her, looking her over. He grinned as he walked to his closet and slid it open. Nora sat up and began watching his every move. He pulled out a pair of dark charcoal gray slacks, along with a baby blue button up. Hm, He was dressing to impress. Next, he pulled out a black garment bag on a hanger and turned to her.

"Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to Merlotte's this evening?" Nora looked at the bag excitingly as she snatched it from his hands and used her vamp speed to pull out its contents; a dress { Ref: http:/i.imgur.com/jUM0oWb.png }. Bill laughed. Typical woman; whether human, vampire or any other form of supernatural, always flipping their shit over clothes.

"It's beautiful." She smiled at him as she kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it." He glanced at the clock beside his bed. 6:56. If she hurried, they'd make it to Merlotte's within the hour.

* * *

Tara rushed behind the bar, tying her apron quickly. She flashed an apologetic smile at Sam.

_** "**_I'm _**real **_sorry, Sam. I overslept." He didn't bother to hide his rolling eyes as he left the bar area to return to his office. Once his door shut, Sookie scurried over to the bar, leaning over it.

"Everythin' alright? I called you this afternoon but it went straight to voice mail. Did you get home alright last night?" Sookie was suddenly worried and upset at the same time; if Pam did anything to her...

"Sook, I'm fine. The battery died overnight and I overslept. That's all." Tara's voice was chipper and she couldn't stop smiling. Sookie narrowed her eyes at Tara, watching her as she happily poured a beer for a customer. It hit her. Sookie rushed behind the bar and grabbed Tara by the wrists, dragging her into the employee's bathroom in the back. As she shut the door behind her, Tara looked at her.

"What the fuck, Sookie?" She spun, facing Tara with a grin.

"You slept with Pam!" Tara stiffened for a moment before laughing.

"Excuse you?" Sookie smirked at her while crossing her arms. As Tara's laugh began to die down, she realized Sookie wasn't buying it.

"Oh, hell." Sookie squealed and giggled.

"I _**knew**_ it! Oh mah gosh! Did you let her bite you?" Tara smiled and nodded. Sookie began to instantly look over her best friend's neck and when she found no marks, moved to her arms. Tara laughed as she pulled away from Sookie.

"Ya ain't gonna find 'em. Trust me." Sookie looked confused for a moment before she realized why. Her eyes instinctively moved to Tara's thigh before snapping her gaze back up and blushing.

"Did you drink her blood?"

"Hell naw. I ain't trying to go through the same shit you went through with Bill and Eric. I _**like**_ people not being able to find me or know what I'm feelin'. Shit, it's bad enough you can listen to what I'm thinkin'." She had a point. Having _**any **_form of a bond with a vampire was pretty evasive. "Now can we get back to work before Mr. grumpy ass fires us **_both_**?" Sookie smiled and nodded as she opened the door. "Oh and can we not tell _**any**_body about this?"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." They looped arms while walking back out into the restaurant. If it wasn't for some thoughts she instantly heard, she might not have noticed that 'vampire couple' sitting in a booth. In _**her**_ section. When Sookie saw Bill sitting across from Nora, her laughter was ended quickly. Eric didn't say _anything_ about them being, _**together**_. She blinked a few times before walking over to the table, feigning a small smile and not bothering to pull out her pen and pad.

"What can I get y'all tonight?" Bill smiled warmly at her while holding Nora's hands in clear view on the table.

"Good evening, Sookeh. This is my friend, Nora." Sookie looked to Nora and nodded.

"Sookie and I are already acquainted. How are you?" Sookie wasn't in the mood for this, at all; she was still processing them, together.

"I'm fine. Bill, O neg?" His smile grew a bit, she remembered his favorite type.

"Yes, please." Sookie shifted her gaze to Nora. "and you?"

"I'll have the same, thank you."

"Comin' right up." Sookie began to walk away.

"How is Eric?" She turned on her heel and smiled brightly at Nora.

"He's doing _**very **_well. In fact, he'll be here in a couple hours to take me home." Nora contained her growls as she expressed delight facially.

"That is very kind of him to come from Shreveport just to escort you home. A bit of a journey but nothing I'm sure Eric couldn't make in mere minutes with his flying." Sookie looked at Bill, she wanted to laugh. He was clueless.

"Yup, his flying does help but I suppose it's not for nothing since I'm not going to _**my **_home tonight. We're going to ours." Bill tensed instantly and Sookie took notice. "In fact, I'm sure you noticed the pink car outside."

"With the Northman plates, yes." Nora's voice was chipper, showing no signs of it bothering her. Bill, on the other hand, was trying his best to hide just how bothered and pissed he was. Fucking Eric.

"Now, if y'all excuse me, I'ma go grab your True Bloods." Sookie turned and walked to the bar to get the bottles. Nora looked at Bill, keeping her voice low enough for only him to hear.

"If _**this**_ is your idea of getting under her skin, I am sorry to say she is doing a **_far_** better job at getting under _**yours**_." He smiled at her.

"Rest assured, it has already worked on her." Before Nora could question him, Sookie placed the two warm bottles in front of them, along with two wine glasses.

"I just can't see drinkin' out of those bottles being any romantic, so I brought y'all some glasses.." Nora cocked an eyebrow at Bill who cleared his throat and smiled at Sookie.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you." Sookie smirked.

"It's no problem. Sometime, it's the small things that make a date _**much**_ more romantic." Nora laughed softly as she nodded.

"I couldn't agree more." She watched as Sookie returned to the bar to talk to Tara. Picking up the bottle, she began to pour it into the glass while laughing.

"Yes, you're **_completely_** right. It worked wonderfully." Bill growled as he picked up the bottle and began drinking from it. He was certain seeing him with another woman, _**especially **_Nora, would have bothered Sookie. He hated that he could barely feel her anymore, he wasn't stupid; he knew that she was probably drinking Eric's blood. Fuck, he wasn't planning on _**bonding**_ with her, was he? Surely Eric wouldn't want to attach himself to anyone he wasn't obligated to; especially a mortal. Bill thought for a moment; maybe if he asked Sookie to speak privately, he could attempt to woo her or maybe even kiss her. "Oh bloody hell." Bill examined Nora's face which showed a hint of fear. What the hell was wrong with her? "It's Eric." As the words left her lips, the front door to the bar closed and there he stood. Nora seemed almost frozen, afraid to look in her brother's direction.

"What are you doin' here? I still got about another two hours or so." Eric closed the space between them as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. Bill growled, wanting to go over there and tear them apart. His anger only grew as he watched her giggle at Eric; she use to look at him that way. That son of a bitch was going to pay for taking her. Nora watched as Bill was overtaken by thoughts, staring at Sookie. If he kept it up, Eric **_would_**notice. She needed to get this attention but knew if she spoke, at any level, Eric would hear her so she placed her hand on top of Bill's, squeezing lightly.

"I thought I would surprise you." Sookie loved his voice, it always seemed to send shivers down her spine. Sam was leaning on the bar by now, nodding a hello to Eric.

"Can I getcha a True Blood?" Eric looked at him appreciatively.

"No, thank you. You **_can_** however grant me, my Queen." Sookie hit him lightly on the chest, her cheeks blushing something awful. Sam couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"Uh, sure. Arlene's here so I don't see why not." Sookie looked at him, smiling.

"Really?" Sam nodded with a lazy smile.

"Yeah, get on outta here. I'll cover your tables but ya ain't getting the tips!" She giggled at his playful tone while skipping to the back to get changed as quickly as possible.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Eric was looking at Tara with a smirk that let her know he already knew the answer. She laughed while nodding her head.

"Yeah, I did butchu already know that. I take it you and Sookie made up?" Bill smiled slightly. They had fought! Ha! He knew they wouldn't last.

"Oh, did we **_ever_**." His voice hinted at their make up sex. "In addition, I am taking her out tonight." Tara smiled. "In fact..." He took his set of car keys out of his pants pocket and tossed them to her. "Take her car to her house tonight. I have a limo outside, waiting." Tara's eyes widened.

"Uh, why a limo?" Eric looked to Sam.

"It is safe to assume she has ever had someone lavishly court her and I'm certain you'll both agree that she deserves to be treated as the Queen she is." He smirked, knowing Bill couldn't afford to court Sookie the way he could, in addition he also knew Bill was listening. He had seen both Bill and his sister sitting there but chose to ignore them, in fact, he was surprised Nora was smart enough not to bother him.

"Brother..." Eric closed his eyes for a moment. So much for that. He reopened them as he turned to see not only Nora but Bill as well, both standing a few feet from him; she was smiling. "I did not expect to see you again, so soon." She hugged him tightly before stepping back next to Bill. "You know Mr. Compton." Eric had a smug grin on his face, one that Bill wanted to personally remove.

"Yes, we know one another." He was glad he began to smell her getting closer. As he looked toward the back, she turned the corner and Eric could have sworn she was glowing. She looked like a goddess with her messy curls pulled into a loose bun, some strands escaping; highlighting her face and neckline. And the dress { Ref: http:/i.imgur.com/3J4qFz7.png }. He couldn't have been happier with what he had selected for her, although hadn't been sure about shoes when he picked them. They were a simple pair of peep toe heels, that matched dress' color perfectly. However, seeing everything on her now, he was certain of two things; he had excellent taste, naturally and that no matter**_ what_** she wore, she would _**always **_look like a goddess to him. When she approached her group of friends, she noticed that they, along with everyone else in the bar, were staring at her.

"You look stunning." She smiled at Eric.

"Thank you but you're the one that picked it."

"And do you like it?" She nodded.

"It's perfect." Bill felt like throwing up while watching them. Goddamnit, how could she not see Eric as the masterful manipulator he was?! Sam cleared his throat, looking over the patrons of his bar, making sure they all went back to their own business before looking at Sookie.

"You certainly are captivating." Eric glared at him as he looked longingly at Sookie. He always knew the shifter wanted _**his **_Sookie - hell, who the fuck in their right might **_wouldn't_**?

"Thank you, Sam." Eric held his hand out for her as he captured her gaze from Sam's.

"Shall we?" Sookie nodded, taking his hand and waving to her small group.

"Have a good night, y'all." Eric nodded toward Sam and Tara as his beloved talked before smugly grinning at Bill and Nora.

"Have fun, love birds." Nora forcefully kept a smile but glared at Eric. She knew that tone; he was rubbing their own stupidity in his face. Bill hadn't been able to take his eyes off Sookie, as they exited the bar. Sam and Tara both walked behind the bar, pouring drinks and talking amongst themselves while Nora waited until she heard the Limo drive off. Once she knew it was gone, she walked out the bar with Bill following.

"Well, that went smashingly." She turned to face Bill who was obviously unhappy.

"How was I to know he would show up? You made _**no **_mention of this to me."

"Oh, yes because I can read his fucking mind. I'm sorry but you must have me confused with _**his**_ telepath." Bill was on her within seconds, using his speed and strength to pin her against a nearby tree. He extended his fangs as she began to laugh. His anger melted into confusion. As her laugh died down, she smiled at him, baring her own fangs before effortlessly switching positions with him.

"You forget, I am both _**older **_and _**stronger **_than you." Bill could barely growl at her under her powerful grip. She leaned closer to him, still smiling. "You're lucky I like you." She licked his lips and then his fangs before releasing him. He smoothed out his clothes.

"You do not _**like **_me. You need _**me**_ to assist in breaking Sookie and Eric up, so that you may have your brother all to yourself." Nora laughed.

"Either way, you're lucky."

* * *

**So, first things first - Should i write out E & S's date? Also, I'd love to know what everyone thinks of how things went down. Up, up and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**I wasn't sure I could write 3K words of a date but I was wrong. I wrote 3,498 words with ease. xD I hope everyone enjoys their date. Super fluffy and lemony. Enjoy!**

* * *

They had already been in the limo for a half hour, which could only mean that wherever Eric was taking her, wasn't in Bon Temps. He poured another flute of champagne, holding it out to her.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She giggled as he grinned at her, he knew she was already feeling it a bit. He watched as she sipped her third flute. "You look really nice, by the way." He smiled. He was use to getting compliments but hers were the only ones that mattered to him.

"Thank you." She smiled, looking him over. He was wearing a dark gray suit with black shirt. She couldn't imagine or even picture _**anyone **_who was anywhere near as attractive as Eric was.

"So where _**are**_ we going?" He had only told her tonight wasn't going to be like any other date she'd been on and so far, he was right. It was funny because they weren't even at the destination yet and she was already enjoying herself.

"Have you heard of Shreveport Opera?" Sookie thought for a second before realizing she had read about it in the local paper. She had wanted to go plenty of times before but there was no way in hell she could ever afford it. Her smile only seemed to brighten as she nodded to Eric.

"Oh my gosh. I cannot tell you how many times I've wanted to go there." He felt happiness wash over him, he hadn't known if she had gone but he knew that she would love it. He was thankful the car came to a stop. Sookie had noticed also, so she chugged the rest of her drink, finishing just as the door opened. Eric stepped out first, extending a hand to her. As she stepped out, her eyes quickly searched the opera house for a hint at what was playing. Shit, nothing. Just a couple of guys standing by the door, collecting tickets.

"Ready?" She jumped slightly at his whispering voice in her ear. She was more than ready, she was excited. She looped her arm in his as they walked toward the door. She felt like a princess; the dress, the limo and she had _**thee**_ perfect man, even if he was dead and over a thousand years older than her. Stopping at the door, Eric pulled two tickets from the inside of his jacket and handed them to the attendant. He smiled at them as he tore a stub off the ticket, handing them back to Eric.

"We hope you enjoy Der Vampyr." Sookie raised an eyebrow as they walked in. Inside looked even more lavish than she thought. Everything seemed so elegant; the lamps, the paintings. Hell, even the stairs had gold painted rails. She looked at the crowd that was walking to a set of doors but Eric tugged her arm gently toward the stairs.

"We have box seats." Sookie looked at him in disbelief and he couldn't help but smile. Once upstairs in their seats, an attendant came into their box, bowing with a smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Northman. Welcome back to Shreveport Opera." Sookie looked at Eric. Wait, did he say 'welcome back'? And how the hell did he know Eric's name? "Good evening ma'am, my name is Richard and I'll be tending to your needs this evening. Can I interest either of you in a drink?" Sookie looked to Eric, unsure what to say.

"I'll have a bottle of True Blood - B negative and the lady will have a glass of your best red wine."

"Of course. I'll be right back." as Richard slipped through the curtains, Eric noticed Sookie was smiling ear to ear.

"Something the matter?" Eric knew there wasn't but he thought playing non the wiser would be, as she would call it, cute. She looked over the crowd below before looking at the stage that was feet from them.

"No. How could _**anything**_ be wrong?" He followed her gaze; it had been awhile since he had been to the opera house, at least two or three years. He would occasionally take Pam; a sort of a way they could relive her human years. "What is Der Vampyr anyhow?"

"It is a romantic opera that was written by a German man by the name of Heinrich Marschner. I think you will enjoy it. However, I must warn you that it is in German." Sookie laughed.

"Well how the heck do you expect me to know what's going on?" His smile grew slightly as he leaned to her, stroking her cheek.

"You'll know." Before she could protest further, Richard reappeared holding Eric's True Blood in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. He handed Sookie hers first.

"Thank you, kindly." Richard slightly blushed. Most vampires and their company never treated him this nice. Most of them were only ever there to woo some human before turning her a meal. But he could tell that wasn't Eric's plan. Considering that usually he was in the company of another vampire; Richard was actually surprised to see him with a human.

"Yes, thank you Richard. If you would not mind, I would like for you to check on us frequently but _**quietly**_." Sookie and Richard were both looking at Eric questioningly at this point. "Should you see her glass empty, I would like for you to simply refill it." Richard nodded while Sookie made a note to herself to drink slowly.

"Of course, sir." Richard smiled as he pulled a pair of black theater binoculars from his coat pocket, holding them out to Sookie. "For you, ma'am." She took them, smiling as she watched him disappear.

"How come you didn't get a pair?" Eric grinned. "Oh...right, duh. Vampire vision." She giggled while sipping her wine, watching as lights around the room dimmed and the main curtains began to open.

As Sookie slipped into the back of the limo, Eric chuckled. He could feel a sense of confusion in her and was waiting for it. He climbed in, shutting the door.

"Okay, wait..." Eric cocked an eyebrow at her. "What's the deal with virgin blood? Ya know, back when I first met Bill, there were these really mean vampires at his house one night and they said virgin blood is like the best."

"They are wrong." He moved closer to her. "Yours is." Goosebumps began to cover her body as Eric kissed along her neck.

"Eric..." He looked at her; her eyes held his in a lustful gaze. "We're in the back of a limo." Although she said it, she knew that she didn't care, she was just replying how she normally would.

"Your point?" He kissed her deeply as his hands held her face. He could care less where they were. He wanted her and he wanted her _**now**_. He was glad she didn't plan on resisting as her hands found their way to his pants, fighting to free his already hard cock. He slid his hands up her thighs to find she had no underwear on. He growled as he finally felt his erection push free from his pants. He didn't plan on drawing this out at all, especially after discovering she had nothing under. She was leaving herself ready for him at all times. Smart girl. He pulled her legs apart and found her entrance easily; she was already wet. Plunging into her, a hand found the top of her dress and tugged it down, exposing her smooth, milky breasts. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to stifle her moans but found herself failing miserably. His thrusts were too powerful and deep and all the alcohol she'd consumed was all enhancing her senses.

"Oh god...Eric.." He felt her walls starting to flutter around him; she was close to cumming. He leaned his head to her shoulder, sniffing along her skin. She smelled like the sun drenched in sex. He wrapped a arm around her waist, lifting her so he could go in deeper, quickly feeling his releasing rising. As she began to tighten, growling moans escaped her mouth and he knew she was cumming. He began to move in and out of her faster, quickly finding his release as he spilled into her. His fangs clicked into place and he bit down into her shoulder, drinking in her sweet blood. As the pain and pleasure washed over her, her body arched into his. It took everything in him to stop feeding. He looked down into her eyes, she was smiling at him. Leaning up she kissed his bloody lips, getting her own blood on her mouth.

"Mmm, that's a good look for you, lover." Sookie blushed as she wiped the blood from her lips. Eric moved off her, fixing himself and his pants. She sat up, pulling her top back over her breasts and sliding the strap up her arm.

"Are we moving?" She tried to look out the black windows.

"No. We've stopped a few minutes ago." She felt embarrassed. Good lord, the driver had sat there and listened to them. She felt her cheek warm as she blushed. "Rather than take you somewhere to eat, I have something else planned." Before she could ask any questions, the door opened and Eric grinned. As she stepped out, she noticed Eric was handing the driving money; she wasn't sure how much. Shrugging it off, she walked up to the front door of _**their **_building. She giggled at the thought while she punched in the code; _**theirs**_. She wasn't sure if she was ever going to be able to wrap her head around reality; _**she**_ was dating _**Eric **__**Northman**_, the man who she once swore could be _**last **_vampire in the whole wide world and she still wouldn't have touched him. Obviously, a lot has changed. Walking in, Eric swept her into his arms and sped up the stairs, setting her down in front of the door to the apartment. She laughed.

"Ya know, I _**can**_ use my legs." He put the code in.

"I am aware you _**can**_ but it doesn't mean you _**need**_ to." He grinned as she hit him in the arm while they made their way into the apartment. "So, are we ordering take out?" He gave her a look that could only make her laugh. "I'll take that as a no."

"More like a fuck no." she laughed again as he took her hand and led her to the back of the apartment. There were a flight of stairs there and a black door. He looked at her and could tell she was interested. "Lady's first." She looked at him.

"Nothing's gonna be up there waiting to kill me or anything, right?" It was his turn to laugh.

"It's good to know you have trust in your mate." She smiled.

"I do. I just also know _**who **_my mate is." She began walking up the stairs, Eric only a few steps behind her. As she opened the door, she quickly realized it was the roof. Stepping out, she turned to the left and saw a lined table there with two chairs. A vase of sunflowers rested in the center of the table. Beside the table was a grill that was open with a skillet on the the rack and beside the grill was a small counter with some vegetables and something wrapped in butcher's paper and a mini fridge.

"What is all this?" He smiled as he pulled out a chair for her.

"_**This **_is the next part of our date - dinner." She looked at him confused while she sat.

"I thought vampires couldn't eat human food?" He took off his jacket, placing it on the back of the empty chair and began rolling up his sleeves.

"That is correct and as much as I wish you were; youare **_not_** a vampire and require _**actual**_ food." He turned on the grill and began cutting the vegetables as she watched.

"Can I ask what it is you're making me?" He was silent for a moment.

"You can ask." She cocked an eyebrow.

"But?" He chuckled. She knew him too well.

"_**But**_ I will not tell you." She groaned as she sat back into the chair. She looked over the table, the plates were black and square with a matching bowl to the side of it. There was also an empty wine glass. She _**did **_feel a little bit more sober after their romp session on the way home and plus, she only had 3 glasses during a three hour opera. That was good, right? She watched silently for the next 45 minutes as he prepared a fish and cooked the vegetables in the skillet. When he was finally finished he brought her plate to the counter and plated everything. He pulled a bottle of wine out from the mini fridge and brought everything to her. Her eyes widened as she took in the huge portions of food on her plate.

"Rökt fisk och honungsglaserade rotfrukter" She looked at him as he poured her some wine.

"Come again?" He grinned, setting the glass down.

"Maybe later." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Smoked fish with honey glazed root vegetables." She looked at it. Interesting choice for a meal. She picked up the fork and stabbed a carrot, blowing on it before putting it in her mouth. Eric sat beside her, watching her face for a reaction; she smiled. She moved to the fish, able to easy pick a piece up with her fork. As she put it in her mouth, she instantly began to moan in enjoyment.

"Mm, Eric this is _**amazing**_. Where did you learn to cook like this?" His face was soft but had a hint of seriousness.

"There were days my father and I would go fishing while my mother gathered vegetables from her garden. When we would return her with our fish, she would always prepare this." Sookie looked at him, watching as his eyes tinted pink. He smiled at her. "Of course, our cooking methods were much more simple then." She put the fork down and reached out to his face, caressing it. She wasn't sure what to say. Here was the most ruthless vampire she knew, baring his heart. "Please...eat." She nodded as she picked the fork up once more, taking another bite."

"What were their names?" He looked at her as she swallowed. "Your family." He began to blink rapidly as he started to feel that familiar tug on his heart.

"My father's name was Ulfrik. My mother's was Astrid and my baby sister..." He had to pause as he remembered her. "Svanhild." She watched as Eric became lost in his thoughts. Right now she found herself wishing she could read his mind. Instead of prying, she kept eating quietly, nearly finishing her plate.

"Well, it was delicious. I would've never guessed you could cook." He looked at her, smiling softly.

"Why is that?" She laughed as she put the fork down.

"You just don't seem like the type."

"Well, I proved you wrong about that." she nodded as she drank some of her wine.

"Yes, you did." Once she put the glass down and he took her hands in his. He held her gaze for a moment before pulling her from her chair, onto his lap. She reached to her hair, pulling out two bobby pins and allowing her curls to spill onto her shoulders. Eric smiled as he brushed a few strands from her face.

"You're truly are beautiful, Sookie." She blushed as she glanced down for a moment before bringing her eyes back to his.

"You are quite good looking yourself, Mr. Northman." He grinned.

"I'm well aware." They both laughed for a moment before he interrupted hers by kissing her passionately. His hands moved to the back of her dress, finding the zipper and pulling it down. He moved his other arm under her, picking her up as he stood. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck to get better balance, watching as he used his free hand to wipe everything off the table, the glass crashing to the ground. He sat her on the table as they both hurried to remove her dress. Sitting there naked, she watched Eric remove his shirt and then pants and shoes. As she leaned back, Eric pulled her ass to the edge of the table, kissing her neck while she ran her fingers through his hair and moving to his shoulders. He pulled her body against his as he entered her, blurring the line between his coldness and her warmth. He didn't want to be rough with her, not now at least. He trailed kisses from her mouth to her ear and down her neck, her body pressing harder against his with each thrust she arched into. Her hands slinked around his waist and grabbed his buttocks, trying to pull him into her even deeper. Slightly pulling their bodies apart, Eric ran a hand down her chest, to her belly, guiding her to lay back on the table. As she did, Eric lifted a leg of her, draping it over his shoulder. She only had a few seconds to observe the full moon that lit up the starry sky before he began to pick up his place, increasing her pleasure. He took one of her breasts in his hand, pinching and rolling her hard nipple between his thumb and index finger. Each pinch resulted in her tightening around his cock, bringing him closer to his climax. Letting her leg slide back down, he now used his other hand to cup her other breast, giving its nipple the same treatment. The unexpected pinches of pain began to ripple through her body, making each pleasure thrust she received much more intense.

"Oh god, Eric...I'm gonna cum." He smiled as he leaned down, pressing his body to her once more. Leaning to her ear, he kissed the earlobe. His new position was just what she needed to reach her release as her hips began to slightly buck to meet his. Her walls tightened around him, letting him know. He leaned back up, bringing a hand to her mound and placing his thumb on her sensitive clit. Her eyes flew open from their orgasmic state and looked at him; he was grinning as he began to rub her clit while still pounding her. At first, she tried to contain her hips that were bucking on their own but realized that was a losing battle quickly. Next was the involuntary yelping moans that came from her as she began to experience a sense of sensitivity and completely ecstasy at once. She was cumming, again; only this time, Eric was as well. It took several moments before Eric was coherent enough to think. He picked her up and shifted into his vamp speed, bringing them downstairs into their bedroom. As he set her down, she giggled.

"I don't think I will ever get use to that." He smiled as they both climbed into the bed. Eric pulled her into his arms, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Sookie could've sworn he almost sounded like he didn't already know.

"Of course I did. Everything was just amazing." He stroked her hair while she trailed her fingers up and down along his chest and stomach

"What was your favorite part?" She yawned.

"Um..." She had to think. "It's really hard to choose. The opera was amazing and dinner was fantastic but..." He looked down at her. "Hearing about your family and eating something you've not only eaten but cooked." She finally looked up at him, smiling softly. "I just know how special all that is to you and I know that if you're sharing it with _**me**_...well then, _**I**_ must be something special to you, too." She had no idea how right she was. He stroked her face, smiling. Waiting a thousand years seemed worth it; he was thankful he hadn't tricked himself into thinking he loved anyone before her because right now, he knew for certain; he had _**never **_loved anyone like this before, nor did he plan to ever again.

"Yes, you are. Sookie, I would _**pledge**_ myself to you without hesitation." Her eyes slightly widened. Was he suggesting what she was thinking? She wouldn't have even known what pledging meant between vampires if the idea of marrying Bill hadn't crossed her mind, so long ago. She had researched online and one site referred to it as 'pledging'. It wasn't the here comes the bride wedding Sookie was trying to find information about but it caught her eye. Thinking back now, she recalled reading how it wasn't meaningful a human as a vampire. Looking into Eric's eyes, she couldn't help the feelings coming over her. Did he want to _**marry **_her?

* * *

**So, a few things. Shreveport Opera is an actual place. Der Vampyr is an actual opera and according to True Blood Wiki, those (minus his lil sister's name) are his actual family members' names. And, those are some of the things _actual _Vikings would eat, or so I read. Anyhow, I would _really really really really really really _(I can go on for days) _really_ like some reviews xD I really hope everyone enjoyed their date! Now, go! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: After this chapter, it may be about a week (probably less) before I update again. I've neglected my other story so I wanna get it a bit up to date before i do the next chapter here. Anyhow, thanks to EVERYONE for all the reviews and I'm super glad everyone liked their date. I also wanna give a shot out to Howyoudsdoin for being the 100th review! She got a nice lil thank you from me aka she got some hints about the story. Anyhow, lemme shutup and let y'all get to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jessica knocked on Bill's office door while rolling her eyes. She didn't like Nora; something about her just rubbed Jessica the wrong way. And it certainly didn't help that she was the one to open the door. She forced a small sarcastic smile at Nora while walking past her into the office. Her smile to Bill though was much more friendlier and genuine.

"Good evening, Jessica. Is everything alright?" She nodded as she reached his desk, trailing her red painted fingernails along the wooden surface.

"Everything's fine. I was just wondering if Jason could come over and spend the night?" She smiled sweetly at him, just as any child would when trying to win over an adult. Bill's mouth pulled into a lazy smile as he looked at her, remaining silent for a moment. He knew that if he said no, she'd probably throw one of her usual 'you suck' tantrums and he really wasn't up for it. Plus, she'd been well behaved since moving back in from living with Hoyt. Part of him envied her. It was so easy for her to move on.

"Yes, he may. One night." She nodded as her smile grew from ear to ear.

"One night, I promise." He watched as she turned and sped to the front door. He raised an eyebrow, watching as Jessica open it. Jason walked in with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Nora looked to Bill with a smile, trying her best to resist laughing. Bill's face had shifted into a "wtf" expression that she found to be hilarious. Bill watched as Jason kissed Jessica quickly before looking into the office, waving at him. It took a second before Bill nodded, a small smile spreading on his face. He watched as the young couple raced upstairs before Nora closed the door. He looked at her.

"I should've known."

* * *

Sookie blinked the sleep out of her eyes open a few times, waiting for her vision to clear. She smiled as Eric's blurry face became clear to her. He looked handsome even when he looked dead. She placed a small kiss on his cheek before turning to get off the bed. She stopped when she saw a black enveloped propped up on her nightstand. Her name was written on it in the most beautiful calligraphy she had ever seen. Was it Eric's handwriting? She picked it up, opening it and pulling out a ivory colored piece of paper. Looking over the handwriting, she realized it matched the envelope's perfectly, which meant it _**must**_have been Eric's. Smiling to herself, she stopped admiring _**how**_ he wrote and began to read _**what **_he wrote.

_Good __morning__, __my __love__._

She smiled softly.

_I __have __arranged __for __Fred __to __meet __you __at __Fangtasia __today __at__ 1__pm__. __He __will __be __giving __you __a __card that is __linked __to __my __account__. __Tara __will __also __be __there__. __I __wish __for __you __two __to __enjoy __the __day__, __together__. __Shop __for __anything __you __may __need __or __want __for __house__. __This __is __**your **__home__, __too__._

She felt her smile grow. Even without physically speaking, this man could melt her heart.

_Fangtasia __will __be __closed __tonight __and __at __sundown__, __I__'__d __like __for __you __both __to __return __here__. __Pam __will __then __join __you __as __I __would __also __like __for __you __to __go __buy __yourself __some __dresses __and __we __both __know __if __Pam __isn__'__t __invited__, __it __would __be __the __end __of __the __world__. _

She laughed because she knew it was true.

_Till __tonight__. _

_Yours __Always__,_

_Eric__._

She held the letter to her chest and looked at him. Even if it wasn't a love letter, the fact that he had taken the time out to leave her a note made her feel warm. Hell, Bill never did that. In fact, Bill never did even half the things for her that Eric had. More importantly, Eric opened up to her. Something Bill had told her thousands of time was impossible and yet, here she was. Waking up beside a man who shared a part of his past with her, not just verbally but physically. She had never felt more like a princess, or a Fairy princess as Pam would say. She knew he was trying his best to give her everything she wanted. He was even giving her a girls day and including the one _**other**_ woman in his life she would always have to deal with, so they could bond. Unless you counted Nora. She shuddered at the thought. She wasn't fond of Nora in the slightest and not only because she had tried to kill Sookie the first night they met. No, it was more. What the hell was Godric thinking when he turned her? Was it for Eric's sake? Maybe he didn't want Eric to be alone. Hell, maybe he just wanted a set of kids; one boy and one girl, just like any parent dreams. She shrugged as she turned back to the nightstand, putting the letting and envelope down while glancing at the clock; 12:03 pm . She had enough time for a shower and some breakfast before she'd had to head out, especially since Fangtasia was only about a ten minute drive away. She placed her hands on the bed beside her hips, ready to get up when she felt Eric's cold hand grab her right wrist. Sookie snapped her head around with a small gasp, to find Eric looking up at her from his black satin pillows. One corner of his mouth curled into a small grin.

"Jesus, Eric. You scared the daylight out of me!" He pulled her arm from under her body causing her to fall back, her head landing on stomach as she laughed softly. "What are you doing up?" She propped herself up, watching him as he sat up, pressing his back to the wall above the bed.

"I had a dream about you." She could tell by the small frown that now took hold of his mouth that it was probably a nightmare, instead. She looked into his eyes, curious but not wanting to bring him any more discomfort than it already gave him. He looked over her face; he had never given heaven much of a thought before but looking at her, he knew that she _**had **_to be an angel. There was no other way to explain her beauty and grace. Her warm heart that loved so purely and strong. Sookie Stackhouse was everything good he had seen in over a thousand years and more. "You..You had left me." His words were almost a whisper. He was afraid if he said them too loudly, they might somehow become true.

"Oh, Eric..." She stroked his cheek, smiling softly. She had already made the mistake of leaving him once and it killed her. Sure, it had hurt to walk away from him _**and **_Bill but she was no stranger to it with Bill. It was leaving Eric that had crushed her. In the few days they had spent together, making love and bonding in _**every**_way possible; she knew she had fallen in love with him. Sure, she was attracted to him even back when he was just an asshole to her, but then again _**every**_ woman was. It was in Dallas, when she first saw a side of Eric that very few even knew existed, that she knew it was more than lust. She knew Godric was probably the sweetest vampire she would ever know but she also knew that Eric was capable of such goodness, too.

"I'm right here." He looked at her, sadness engulfing his eyes.

"But for how long?" The question took Sookie by surprised. She blinked a few times. Did he think she wasn't in this for the long run? Til the day she died?. As the thought finished processing, she felt her stomach knot. What if her eventual death was what he was talkin' about? What if he wanted to make her a vampire and he was trying to hint at it? She shook the thought from her mind and she smiled at him, hoping it would comfort him.

"Eric, I'm here for as long as you'll have me." She saw a familiar twinkle in his eyes; a spark of happiness, perhaps?. "I wouldn't be with you if all I wanted was something short term. Shoot, I don't even think I'm capable of anything short term." He laughed softly as she smiled, feeling accomplished in breaking his sour mood. But silence took them once more as his laugh faded. Well, so much for that. She wasn't sure what to say anymore.

"I don't deserve someone like you." His voice was low but serious enough that she felt a wave of fear wash over her. This sounded like the start to a typical break up speech. "You are all that is pure and right in this world and I am...I am death." Her smile was gone by now. It hurt her to hear him think he was nothing more than a killer.

"Ya know, _**even**_ death loves someone." He looked at her. Why was she so fucking perfect? No matter what painful thought held his heart, she could always say something to break it's grip.

"I love you, Sookie. More than you will ever know." She smiled as she leaned to him, rubbing her nose against him gently.

"I love you, too." He smiled as he pulled her body against his, glancing at the clock. She followed his gaze before they looked at one another. She rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"You got a half hour!" He grinned as he kissed her passionately. He planned on making the most of every minute.

* * *

Tara looked at Fred with a small smile. He was 5'10 with a muscular build. His hairstyle was very similar to Eric's, only his hair was black. And his eyes. His eyes were as green as the grass in spring. He was dressed as handsomely as he looked; black suit with an eggplant colored shirt. He was hot enough to make Tara consider playing for the hetero team again. Then she thought about Pam and smirked. She shook her head, trying to stay focused.

"I called her phone but it went straight to voicemail." Fred smirked at Tara as he opened up his briefcase, pulling out a white Samsung Galaxy Note II cell phone.

"Her number was transferred to this phone this morning. Which is off. Which is why your call went to voicemail." Tara cocked an eyebrow. He had to laugh at her creeped out looked. "Eric's orders. He's paying for her phone and..." The sound of the front door closing caught both of their attention as they looked and saw a smiling Sookie walking toward them. Tara smiled, thankful she was finally there.

"Lookin' good, Sook." As Sookie approached them, she curtsied.

"Eric picked it out, what do you think?" She twirled around, showing off the bow in the back of the dress.

"It's very you." Sookie smiled at Tara before looking at Fred and extending her hand.

"Forgive me, I've forgotten my manners. I'm Sookie Stackhouse." Fred stood, smiling as he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"I'm Fred, it's a pleasure to _**finally **_meet you, Ms. Stackhouse. " She smiled as she let her hand fall to her side.

"Please, call me Sookie." He chuckled softly.

"Of course." He picked up the phone from the table and held it to her. She looked at him questioningly as she took the phone from him, slowly. "This is your new phone. Do not worry about your contacts or cell number. We transfered everything for you."

"Wait, hold up. Eric never said anything about a new phone." He smirked.

"It's suppose to be a surprise. You can throw away your old cell or hold onto it. Choice is yours." Sookie looked at the phone. Aw shit, she wasn't good with these fancy touch screen things. She made a note to herself that she'd have to ask Pam about it later. Fred turned back to his briefcase and pulled out a white envelope, handing it to Sookie. "In there you'll find a V card." Sookie looked at him, laughing a little

"I'm sorry, a what?" Tara was trying to stay out their business but this caught her attention.

"It is a credit card that is exclusive to Vampires. They allow cards to be added to the account is the recipient is the vampire's bonded." She felt her cheeks become warm and knew that she was blushing. She hadn't told anyone about that day with day he offered his blood to her, shortly after drinking hers. Offering to _**become**__**one**_ with her. She had asked him later what it meant; being one. He explained that he would forever love and long for her and her alone. She smiled remembering his promise. He also explained that she'd be able to feel him and in time, project thoughts to one another. She thought it would be weird; the only other person she had ever done that with was Barry the bellboy when they were in Dallas.

"Oh." It was all she could say. She was overtaken by the sudden emotions she felt thinking about her and Eric's relationship.

"There is no limit and it is accepted _**anywhere**_, worldwide." That got Sookie's attention.

"_**No**_ limit?" She had read about rich people who had that exclusive black credit card but she had no clue there was a vampire equivalent or that her boyfriend could afford one. Then again,a thousand years is a long time to build credit.

"None." Sookie took her wallet out of her small white back and slide the card in one of the many available slots. She put the phone and her wallet into her bag before smiling at Fred.

"Is there anything else?" He shook his head as he closed his briefcase, picking it up.

"That is all, ma'am. Now, if you'll excuse me. I've got some other errands to run. Y'all have a good day." Tara nodded at him as Sookie waved, watching him leave. Sookie sat down across from Tara.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Money Bags." Sookie laughed.

"I am _**not**__**. **_Eric just insists on letting me know I'm welcome to his money."

"Uh huh. So what are we waiting for? I know Eric told you to shop so let's go shop!" Sookie looked at her with a small smirk.

"And _**how **_do you know Eric wants me to buy stuff?" Tara smiled.

"The man just sent some men in black person to deliver a cell phone and limitless credit card to you." Sookie nodded slightly. She did have a point. "Plus, Pam told me last night after Eric called." Sookie's eyes widened as her smile grew. Tara stuck her tongue out at Sookie while laughing.

"You saw Pam last night?" Tara nodded.

"Yeah, came here after work."

"Uh huh." The girls giggled for a moment before Tara stood up "Well, lets go buy some pots and pans. "Oh yeah, we need plates and cups too. In fact, we need _**a**__**lot**_ of things actually." Tara nodded as they headed to the door, she stopped for a moment and called back into the bar.

"Ginger! We're leaving! Make sure ya lock up!" They waited before they heard Ginger's thin voice call back. Laughing again, they left the bar, ready to shop.

* * *

Jason hopped down the stairs, making sure the towel around his waist didn't fall. He made his way into the kitchen, hoping to be quick enough not to be seen. His hopes were crushed as he walked in, seeing Nora standing next to the fridge. She was wearing a black thigh high silk nightie that did little to hide her constantly hard nipples. Jason swallowed as he forced himself not to look at her, making his way to the fridge.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here. I just wanted a snack." He looked through the fridge before grabbing a red apple and shutting the door. Nora smiled as she sipped from the brandy glass of blood.

"It's quite alright. I, too, was getting a snack." Jason laughed nervously, nodding.

"Yeah, Jess sure can work up my appetite." He winced as soon as he said it. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate." Nora laughed as she put the glass down on the counter, smiling at him.

"It's alright, Jason. I'm over 500 years old, I've heard much worse. Plus, there is nothing wrong with a healthy sex life." He smiled at her, thankful she wasn't as uptight as she looked. "Even at my age, I try to maintain a very _**active**_ and _**fun**_ sex life." She grinned at him as he looked into her eyes. It took mere seconds before she had pulled his mind into hers, glamouring him. "Now, Jason...Why don't you tell me what you know about your sister's relationship with Eric Northman." Jason blinked slowly as he nodded in his drugged state. As he began to open his mouth, the voice that filled the room was not Jason's.

"What the _**FUCK**_ do you think you're doing?!" Nora's gaze shifted to Jessica who stood in the doorway of the kitchen, her fangs bared. She cursed under her breath as she stepped away from Jason.

"I was causing him no harm." Jessica stomped toward them, standing in front of Jason protectively.

"No, you were just trying to _**use **_him." Nora smiled calmly.

"Jessica, dear." Jason shooked his head, holding it.

"Whoa, what happened? I feel dizzy as hell."

"Whora over here tried to glamour you." Nora hissed at Jessica.

"_**Glamour**_ me?! What for?"

"I was just simply trying to find out your intentions with Jessica. I know how much she means to Mr. Compton." Jason looked at her, figuring it was believable enough.

"BULLSHIT! I heard you asking him about Sookie and Eric." before Nora could defend herself, Bill sped in. He looked at Nora first before moving his gaze to Jessica.

"What is going on in here?"

"That bitch tried to glamour Jason!" Bill shot a look at Nora for a second. "_**And**_ she was asking about Sookie and Eric." Bill could smack Nora. How stupid was she to try to glamour Jason? He realized that she wasn't aware Jason had drank Jessica's blood; glamouring him would cut off any feelings he had and Jessica would know.

"Jessica, why don't you calm down. I'm sure it was all a big misunderstanding." Bill offered her a smile but her eyes just widened in disbelief.

"Are you _**seriously**_ defending her?!" Jessica was so mad, she could've sworn she was seeing everything in red. Bill didn't say anything, hoping her little tantrum would blow off quickly, but boy, was he was wrong. "I am _**soooo**_ happy Sookie chose Eric because honestly? you don't deserve her." Bill felt his jaw tighten. The tension in the room grew thick, quickly.

"Watch what you say." Jessica narrowed her eyes at him.

"Or what? You _**know **_I'm right. While she was gone for a year, what did you even do? Played King and slept with every pathetic whore that threw themselves at you and now that you're _**not**_ King...You're _**still **_sleeping with pathetic whores." Nora stepped forward but was stopped by Bill's extended hand. He extended his fangs, his face no longer holding onto any calmness.

"You will remember that I _**am**_ your maker. You _**will**_ show me respect." Bill growled.

"Fuck you. I didn't choose for you to be my maker! Hell, I would rather anyone _**but **_you!" The words hung in the air for a moment. No one was sure of what was to come next, but no one could be prepared.

"Jessica, as your maker. I release you." Jessica's eyes widened as she felt something tear inside her. "And I want you out of house. You are no longer welcome here." Nora stood silently, remembering when she had begged Godric not to release her. She felt a twinge of pain in her dead heart as the memory played through her mind. Jessica stumbled for a second and looked at Jason.

"C'mon, let's get our stuff." He nodded and followed behind her, never looking back at Bill or Nora. They remained silent for the ten minutes it took before they heard Jessica slam the front door, followed by the sound of Jason's truck. Nora looked at Bill, her eyes welled with tears.

"What did you just do?"

* * *

**I don't know about you but even _I _wanted to hi-five Jess after she stuck it to Bill. xD So what do you guys think will come of this? Also, if you do review and ask me something about a character - like if they have feelings for someone else in the story or if they'll cheat, etc -I'll reply. :) So review! review! review!**

**edit: So my imgur links were uploading before but not anymore. Not sure how i'll ref my dresses. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Autho'rs Note: **

**I know I said it'd be a while but I just got the inspiration for this story, so I've been going with it. Plus, I wanted to leave everyone at a place to better speculate what _may_ just happen. Oh and it seems I've been getting some nice (note the sarcasm) reviews about how my story is just another Bill bashing story. Here's the deal, if you don't like what I'm writing, just stop reading. Do you really need to go out of your way to criticize my creative process? Everything about my user profile and description of this story lets you know, I'm pro- Eric and Sookie so chances are, I'm not a big Bill fan. Will I bash him in every story? Probably not. Will he always be "the bad guy"? If the shoe fits. It's simple, this is _my_ story. Don't like it? Go write your own.**

**To my lovely, loyal readers, I apologize for my ranting and I look forward to reading your reviews!**

* * *

Sookie finished filling out the delivery forms and handed them to the cashier. The young man looked them over quickly before flashing a warm smile at her and nodding slightly.

"Everything will be at your homes no later than 10pm tonight, ma'am." Sookie smiled in return.

"I _**may**_ not be home but my boyfriend will be, is that alright? As for the other delivery, the further one...Just leave it all out on the porch." He nodded once more

"Sure thing. Y'all have a good day." He didn't want to seem rude but the line behind her and Tara was beginning to build. Nodding once more, she began to walk out of Ikea with Tara.

"I swear, I could've bought _**everything**_ in there." Tara laughed.

"Shit girl, you almost did." Sookie smiled as she quickly ran through everything she _**did**_ buy; paintings, a pot and pan set -each handle a different color and a white wooden cutlery set; each knife's handle also a different color, just like the pots and pans. She had also picked out white square plates with and floral mold to them. Then there were the wine glasses, giant mugs and champagne flutes. Candles, jars, towels, and bedspreads. Oh and she couldn't forget the new black leather lounge chair she picked out, hoping it fit in with Eric's decor. The one old chair by the fireplace - which was not very romantic - wasn't very couple friendly. With the lounge, she could lay there in his arms while they enjoyed a nice fire. She smiled at the thought. There was also the new things she'd bought and was having delivered to her house in Bon Temps - actually, thinking about it now, she really wasn't all that surprised that the bill was over three thousand dollars. Good lord and Eric wanted her to spend _**more**_ tonight?

* * *

Eric cocked his eyebrow at Pam as he looked over her outfit. Black skin tight leather pants and heels with a pale pink corset.

"Don't you think that's a bit much for shopping?" Pam smiled at him as she walked in.

"Why, thank you." He smiled while shutting the door. Typical Pam. "Are they back yet?" He glanced at his watch: 7:45.

"No. I called Sookie and she said there was an accident that was holding up traffic." Pam rolled her eyes.

"Humans." He walked into the living room, looming over the bigger black marble fireplace.

"Pamela, do you think it is possibly for our kind to _**truly **_love? One being for all eternity." She cocked her eyebrow once more as she studied Eric's face. She could feel his nervousness - this wasn't like him. In fact, it scared her anytime Eric _**was **_nervous.

"I'm not sure. Why?" He stared into the flickering embers, not wanting to answer but knowing it was too late now - Pam wasn't gonna just let this go.

"I think...No, I am certain she's the one I'm meant to be with." Her eyes widened slightly.

"Sookie?" He nodded, a smile spreading on his face at the mention of her name.

"I have never felt like this in all my years. Even as a human, I never knew this sort of love." She moved closer to him. She wasn't sure what she should feel at the moment. Sure, she wanted Eric happy but it wasn't easy seeing him like this; so weak, so human. In all their years together, Eric preached against ever loving or becoming attached to something we would eventually have to lose to death. And yet, he was. In love.

"Are you sure about this?" He looked at her, oddly. "Do you want to pledge yourself to her?" He knew the answer but didn't say anything for a moment. He couldn't help but wonder what Pam thought. He searched her feelings through their bond; she was happy but there was anger and even sadness. He knew her biggest fear was losing him but he also knew she never would. His love for his child was just as strong as his love for Sookie, only in a different light.

"Yes. But I know that passing a knife between one another isn't _**her**_ dream wedding." Pam read in between the line easily.

"So, you want to give her a human wedding as well?" He nodded slightly.

"She deserves it. " Pam stood quiet for a moment, absorbing everything in. Eric looked at her face, he was anxious about what she'd say or think. With Godric dead and Nora being a whore for Bill, Pam was all he had left in terms of family and honestly, he was okay with that.

"I suppose I would get to buy _**two **_new dresses." Eric laughed as he cupped her face. She smiled warmly while looking into his eyes. He knew Pam might not be thrilled about his decision but at least he knew she'd support him. While getting two new _**expensive **_dresses out of it. Eric looked at his cell again. 7:58. He began calling Sookie. After the first ring, he heard her ringtone coming from the front door as it unlocked. He hung up, smiling as she walked in with Tara; they were both laughing as she closed the door. He and Pam walked over to greet them.

"Hiya darlin'" Sookie leaned up and kissed Eric softly on the lips, smiling at him. As she turned to say hello to Pam, she saw her and Tara kissing. Widening her eyes, she turned back to Eric. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched her golden cheeks turn red.

"Had fun?" She smiled and nodded.

"We had lunch and then drove out to Ikea." Well, that explained what took so long, Ikea was over an hour away. "I hope you don't mind but I had bought some stuff for my house as well. Stuff for us." He smiled as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. Most women wouldn't care _**what**_ they spent, let alone spending it for _**them**_, not just herself. She had such a good heart.

"Of course I do not mind."

"Hi." Eric and Sookie both shifted their gaze to Pam. She smirked at them both. "So, are we going to go shopping or what?" Sookie groaned slightly while smiling.

"Alright. Well, the stuff should be here by 10pm they said but I'm sure we'll be back before that. Pam looked at the clock on the wall and then at Sookie, laughing.

"I wouldn't bet on it sweetheart. Now, let's go. I'm driving." Sookie looked at Pam who was walking to the door.

"Uh, why?" Pam stopped and turn on her heel to face the smaller blonde.

"Because if I left it up to _**you **_to choose where we shopped, we'll end up somewhere like Macy's." Pam shuddered. It was Sookie's turn to feel insulted.

"I _**like**_ Macy's, thank you." Pam looked at Sookie for a second.

"You would. Now let's go." Pam walked out, Tara followed behind her snickering. Sookie looked at Eric who pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Just have fun." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." As she turned to walk out, he pinched her ass, causing her to jump. He chuckled as she smiled at him, remembering the first time he had done it, drunk off her Fairy godmother. He was just as adorable that night as she found him to be now. He watched her leave before walking into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a True Blood. Once upon a time, he _**loathed**_ the idea of drinking them but now he found himself not really minding. At his age, he didn't need to feed as often or as much as most younger vampires did. He'd gladly live strictly off Sookie's sweet blood but was afraid of leaving her constantly feeling as drained as he would probably leave her. It didn't matter whether or not he _**needed**_a lot of blood - with her - he'd gladly drink her dry. If she would replenish, of course. He twisted the top off and popped it into the microwave. As he punched in the time, his cell began to ring. Taking it from his pocket, he glanced down, not recognizing the number. He flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Mr. Northman?" Eric knew the voice.

"Yes, it's Eric. Is something wrong, Jason?" He could hear the anger and nervousness rolling off of him. It took a few seconds before Jason spoke.

"Jessica and Bill got into this big fight and she said some stuff that _**really **_pissed him off and then the sumbitch released her! ...Whatever the hell that means." Wait, what? Why the hell would Bill do something like that? Eric wanted to laugh. The power hungry fool basically _**threw **__**away **_the one thing left he _**could **_control. Eric smiled. In fact, he was actually glad for Jessica. She was ripped from a controlling family only to be made by an equally, if not more controlling vampire. The few weeks she had spent with Pam and him may have been more than he or his child wanted to deal with, but at least Jessica was more at ease.

"Well, it's not like Bill was the most attentive maker. Now, if you'll forgive my rudeness, why exactly are you calling me about this?"

"Well, according to Jess, the whole reason she and Bill fought was cause she found Nora Glamorizing me." As Eric listened, he became aware of two things simultaneously . One; Sookie had all the brains in the family and two, Nora and Bill _**were**_up to no good - at least Nora wasn't. He was sure Bill probably wasn't in the shadows of his sister's intentions but he also knew Nora better than anyone. Bill was a fool to think Nora would be a permanent ally.

"Where are you two now?" Eric needed to know more and he knew that Jessica would probably recall things better. Jason was dense enough _**without**_being glamoured, Eric knew he'd prove even less useful now.

"I brought her over to Sookie's. She's been crying since it happened." Eric knew that in addition to whatever anger she was feeling, she was probably hurting only 'family' she had just turned her out.

"Bring her to 6324 Old Parish Road in Shreveport." He listened as Jason grunting, obviously a bit worried. "It is the building in which I own. The one that your sister and I have been residing in."

"Oh, alright." Eric could hear Jason now smiling. "I just didn't wanna end up in a ditch somewhere." Goddamn, he was annoying. Eric took an unneeded breath in an attempt to keep his calm.

"I will see you both when you arrive."

"Alright! See ya!" As he heard the line click, he put his phone on the counter; a evil grin growing on his angelic face. He was lost in thought as pulled the True Blood from the microwave, sipping it.

"Oh Billy boy, you**_ really_ **are a fucking idiot."

* * *

Sookie looked at Pam as she walked out of the store, three men following, pushing carts of bags.

"Goodness, you bought more dresses than I could wear in a lifetime!" Pam laughed as she stopped and looked at Sookie.

"Don't be ridiculous. These styles are only good for 3...4... maybe 5 months, tops." Sookie's eyes widen. She was secretly praying money didn't turn _**all **_women into shopaholics, although she was certain Pam was probably the max. "Honestly, I don't understand how you _**only**_ bought 7 dresses." Pam looked almost offended and Sookie found it funny. It was just the two of them. Sam had called Tara, begging her to come into work. "Let's get you back to Eric so you two can play house." House. Oh shoot! The deliveries! She'd forgotten that she was going to have her stuff in Bon Temps just sitting on her open porch, ripe for the stealing.

"Actually, I just remembered I have to go home." She pulled out her new phone and stared at for a second. She was glad Pam leaned over and slowly accessed her contacts and dialed Eric. Sookie smiled appreciatively at her before putting the phone to her ear.

"Sookie?" She laughed a bit.

"Sweet stars, I didn't even hear it ring. Um, I forgot that I need to go to Bon Temps. I'm having stuff delivered there and I told them to leave it out on my porch." He didn't say anything and she knew he wasn't too happy. "I just don't want everything you bought me getting stolen."

"Fine, I'll come with you." She smiled.

"I wish you could but there's things being delivered there as well and I need you to be there for that. You _**can **_come over after." She could hear the smile that she hopes was on his face.

"Alright, but be safe." She couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm just going home, silly."

"I know." She rolled her eyes. Okay, sure, she's probably been almost killed in her own home more often than she'd like to remember, but it was still _**her **__**home**_.

"I'll call you when I get in so you know I'm safe, okay?" Her tone had a slight sarcasm to it. He knew she didn't like being treated as though she was unable to handle herself but the truth was, she really couldn't. Sure she had her Fairy powers but she wasn't in control of them. He wasn't sure she'd be able to produce a blast quickly enough to defend herself against any other supernatural being - especially, a vampire.

"Alright. I love you." She felt a wave of warmth wash over her body. She wasn't expecting that. In fact, she was surprised he had said it first.

"I love you, too." As she tucked the phone back into her bag, Pam was rolling her eyes at Sookie.

"You two are sickening."

"Oh hush! What about you and Tara?" Pam smiled at the mention of her chocolate lover.

"What about us? We fuck." Sookie shook her head with a smile.

"I think you like her." Pam's smile faded.

"Obviously I like her if I'm fucking her."

"No, I meant that you _**care **_for her." Pam glanced at the black SUV that was being loaded with her purchases.

"Yes, I do _**care **_for the girl but I'm definitely not like you or Eric. All lovey-dovey and talkin' about weddings and shit." Oh fuck. Did she really let that slip? Good job, Pam. She looked at Sookie and judging by her surprised and excited facial expression - she'd picked up on it too.

"What do you mean, weddings and shit?" Pam cleared her throat slightly.

"It's what all you human women want in the end. Marriage, kids, blah, blah, bullshit." Sookie slight frowned. Good work, she was buying it.

"Oh. I thought maybe..."

"Sookie, Eric didn't want to marry in his human life...I doubt after a thousand years, he'd do it now." Pam felt bad for having to be so cold to her but she knew it'd be the only way to throw Sookie off. She just hoped it wouldn't cause _**too **_much damage. Fuck, she had to soften the blow. "Although, if you ever do decide to trade in your heartbeat for a pair of fangs." Sookie smiled slightly at Pam

"Sure, like that's gonna happen." Pam tipped the guys as they piled back into the store.

"Ya never know Fairy Princess. If I recall correctly, you once said you'd _**never **_be Eric's and yet, here we are." She had a point. Sookie smiled blankly as a valet attendant handed her the keys to her car. She hadn't even noticed him pull up. As she took the, she watched as he put them into her drunk. "You going to be alright by yourself?" Sookie looked at Pam with a warm smile and nodded.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for everything tonight, Pam. I had fun." For the first time, Sookie looked as Pam's face softened and her smile became brighter.

"I did, too." Just like that she shifted back into the Pam we all knew. "Now go on, get the fuck out of here." Sookie laughed as she got into her car.

* * *

As she pulled into her driveway, she had to blink a few times. She stepped out of her car, slowly closing her door and began to walk toward her house. It had been such a long time since she'd come home to see him sitting on her porch, waiting for her. As she climbed the small steps onto the porch, he smiled at her.

"Bill, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**Hmm, why _is _Bill there? Didn't he fuck up enough things? Hmm, I wonder. What do you think? **


	14. Chapter 14

Bill stood up, cradling a small kitten. It was all white with a few black spots spread over the body. The kitten was entranced by a button on Bill's shirt, pawing it playfully as he smiled warmly at Sookie.

"I found her under my home." She looked at him. Had he really came over just to give her a kitten? "I cannot properly care for her nor can I stand the idea of taking her to a shelter where she will be euthanized." She smiled at Bill genuinely for the first time in what felt like forever. It was comforting to see him caring about something other than himself, for once. He walked toward her, holding the kitten out to her. Sookie looked at the kitten for a moment as it began to meow, looking for something to cling to. Sookie's smile grew and she took the kitten, cradling her to her chest. "I knew that after what had happened to Tina..." Sookie looked at him. She recalled the night Bill had taken her home. Why did he have to say 'don't look up.'? Didn't he know that'd only cause her to look up quicker? It wasn't something she wanted to think about.

"Well, that's very kind of you. I'll be sure to take care of her." He nodded, watching as she turned to go into her house.

"Sookie. Can I _**please**_ come in and speak with you?" She looked over to him, studying his face. She wasn't sure what he had to say and she knew that Eric wouldn't like it but she was too curious. She nodded as she stepped into her house, looking around for a moment. Man, it wasn't much compared to just a single floor apartment that was Eric's home. Well, _**their**_ home. She walked into the kitchen, setting the kitten down on the table. She took a bowl from a cabinet and moved to the fridge, filling it with milk. Bill watched as he stood beside the table, rubbing behind one of the kitten's ears.

"Well talk." He didn't expect her to be so detached. Normally she'd give him her undivided attention. She popped the bowl into the microwave, a small smile creeping on her lips. Even after she had said she _**didn**__**'**__**t **_like it when Eric had surprisingly bought it for her and delivered it to her home, she really did. She looked at Bill, her face clearly egging him to reply.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was unaware Nora was Eric's _**sister**_. When she first came to my home, she did not state such."

"Bill, I don't care that you're seeing my boyfriend's sister. Honestly, I think it's good for the both of you." She smiled at him while taking the warm bowl from the microwave and placing it on the table. They watched as the kitten sniffed it out and began lapping it up, hungrily. Bill searched her face and replayed her words in his head. Was she geniune? Did she really think he'd love _**anyone**_ the way he loved her?

"Now what else?" He blinked at her. Her smile grew slightly. "I know you, Bill. You didn't come over here just for a kitten and to say sorry for moving on." Well, she was right about that. He laughed slightly.

"You know me too well." She nodded slightly as she watched the kitten jump down onto a chair and begin cleaning herself. "I miss you." Sookie closed her eyes for a second; this was exactly what she was hoping he _**wouldn**__**'**__**t**_say. Honestly after being around Eric so much, Bill's constant clinginess and apologies for the past were just becoming downright annoying. She looked at him. There was that look. The same well played look he'd given her most of their relationship.

"Bill..." She wasn't sure what to say as he kept his eyes locked on her. She shook her head slightly while sighing. "Bill, I'm sorry. We're both seeing other people." He took a step toward her, placing his hand on top of hers that rested on top of a chair.

"Sookeh...I could never and _**will **_never love anyone as I love you." She forced a tiny smile as she pulled her hand from other his.

"Well, I'm sorry but _**I**_ love _**Eric**_." Bill's jaw tensed as she spoke the name the one vampire he has hated longer than anyone else. The same name that caused her mind to remember why they weren't together - their deliveries! "Oh sugar honey iced tea! I completely forgot the delivery!" As she went to rush outside, Bill caught her by the arm. She looked at him.

"Everything was delivered." She narrowed her eyes at him, questioningly. "There were some boxes on the front porch when I arrived. Since I no longer need an invitation to enter, I brought them into your living room. I thought that they may get damaged if it rained." Wow, how nice. She smiled at him.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate that." He smiled softly while nodding.

"I was surprised not to see Eric with you, when you arrived." She walked into the living room with him following closely behind.

"I asked him to stay at the apartment because of another delivery." She began peeling the tape off of larger one.

"I see." She quickly broke into it and pulled out one of it's contents; a set of black and red squared plates. She smiled at it. She'd pick them because she assumed the darker theme would be more appealing to Eric. She had felt so silly when Tara reminded her that he probably wouldn't be drinking a True Blood off them anytime soon. She bought them anyhow. "They're very nice." She set it on the chair beside the box and turned to him.

"Thanks and thanks again for bringing everythin' in." He nodded, letting a silence fall over them for several minutes.

"Are you happy?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He hated her for not just answering.

"With..Eric. Are you happy?" He looked at her, his eyes almost pleading for her to say no. She felt bad. She couldn't say she wished she still loved him because honestly, she couldn't be happier with Eric.

"Yes. I love him, Bill. More than I ever thought I could." Why didn't she just fucking stake him already and get it over with? Bitterly, he forced a smile while nodding. He finally knew what Lorena had felt like; loving someone who didn't return those feelings. There couldn't be a torture more painful than this.

"Good. You deserve that. Now, if you'll forgive me, I must go. Nora's probably waiting for me." Sookie nodded.

"I understand and thanks again." He nodded once more and sped out, shutting the door behind him. Sookie shrugged and began unloading the boxes. What could she do? She _**did**_ love Eric. Sure, she loved Bill too but not romantically, not anymore. He'd become more of a good friend to her or maybe it was just because they'd dated and although he was a dick, he had once made her happy too.

*_mew_* Sookie looked down at her ankle as the kitten rubbed against it.

"Hehe, we're gonna have to figure out a name for you."

* * *

Jessica wiped her face with the damp cloth and smiled at Eric.

"Thanks." He nodded as he slipped back into the black leather arm chair. They all remained silent until she finished with her face. "Yup, so now I have no one." She instantly looked to her right at Jason who was sitting beside her. "I meant family." Jason's hurt face instantly eased as he nodded.

"You are welcome to live on any of the lower floors." Jessica looked at him with widened eyes.

"Really?" A smile grew on her face as he nodded. "But I can't pay for rent or nothin'. I don't have a job. I had quit Merlottes when I moved back in with Bill." She almost seemed to be wincing.

"You will not need to pay rent or any other bills. As for work, you can work at Fangtasia. You will also need to furnish your apartment so I will ask Sookie to go with you tomorrow night to buy what is needed." Jessica was smiling brightly. Jason was too, only at Jessica. He was thankful to see her smiling for the first time that night.

"Thank you!" She sped over to him, hugging Eric quickly before moving back to Jason. She smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry. I know you don't like gettin' touched and all..." Eric smiled slightly which caused Jessica's smile to grow.

"Jason, you are welcome to stay with Jessica as often as you'd like. As Sookie and I both live here, you'll be able to see her as often as well. I'm sure she'd li-" Eric's cell's ringtone interrupted him. He fished the cellphone from his pants pocket and saw Sookie's name flashing on it. A smile spread on his face as he answered and brought it to his ear.

"I was just talking about you." She giggled softly. The giggle that could bring warmth to his dead heart over and over again.

"Hopefully good things." He could hear her smiling.

"Always, lover." He glanced at Jessica and Jason who were looking at him. Jessica's was smirking - no doubt finding some girlish delight in his exchange with Sookie. Jason's face showed a much different reaction. He looked grossed out - like any other brother would be. "Is everything alright?"

"Mhmm, I was wondering if the packages came yet?" He smiled softly.

"They did. I put everything away and might I say, you have lovely taste." He could imagine her rolling her eyes as she did so often when he complimented her. He wondered if she'd ever just accept them instead of treating them as those they were always said with sarcasm.

"Bill came by." If his heart was beating, it would've stopped. His jaw tensed. "He was apologizing for earlier and brought me a kitty." Eric raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Jess and Jason who were talking softly amongst themselves.

"Interesting." He wanted to know every single thing that happened.

"Uh huh, so since you already put everything away over there, I was wondering if you want to come over." Damn her. Her tone had switched into full arousal in seconds and just like that, he could give a damn about Bill.

"I would _**love**_ to come over. Let me finish my business here and I will be over shortly."

"Aww, alright. I'll see ya soon."

"Not soon enough." As he hung up, he cleared his throat looking at Jessica and Jason once more.

"I apologize. It was Sookie." Jessica giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, no duh. It's was pretty obvious by the way you were talking." Eric stood up and Jess and Jason followed.

"Well, let me take you downstairs and give you the number to someone who'll be helping you with the apartment."

"Can I have the first floor? I can be kinda loud, sometimes." Eric nodded.

"That wouldn't be a problem. Now, the passcode is Sookie's birthday, which I'm sure Jason can tell you. It'll let you in and out of the apartment. I'll have a bed delivered before dawn. The windows have light tight shutters."

"You mean I won't have to sleep in a cubby or dirt?" Eric cocked an eyebrow and laughed. Jessica blushed and smiled slightly.

"You really _**are**_ much better off without your maker."

* * *

"Do you plan on not talking to me for the rest of the night?" Bill was leaning in the door to his bedroom. Nora was dressed in a white satin ankle length nightgown. She was looking out a window, obviously in thought.

"I had begged Godric not to release me." Her voice was fragile, he knew instantly that she had been crying and possibly still was. He moved into the room and toward her, stopping a few feet away. "He wanted his children to establish their own legacy." There was silence for a few minutes. "I joined the Authority in hopes of becoming Guardian one day." She laughed softly. "Even though he released me, I still only wanted to make him proud." Bill finally closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I am sure he was and still would be _**very **_proud of you." She glanced up at him, a small smile on her face.

"Mr. Compton, you can be very charming when you want." He couldn't help but smile as he looked into her eyes. Something about her was captivating. Then again, up until Sookie, he always did prefer brunettes. She kissed him passionately, flooding him with a synthetic warmth. Turning in his arms, she wrapped hers around his neck. He might have been as godlike as Eric, but he was charming.

"Why thank you, miss. You are extremely charming yourself - amongst other things." He smiled as he kissed her once more. He found himself falling for her, even if she wasn't Sookie. In fact, he was glad she wasn't Sookie, otherwise he wouldn't be able to enjoy her nearly as much as he planned to. He kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated and I DEEPLY, DEEPLY apologize. I've not abandoned my stories AT ALL, but life's been sorta a jerk lately and I've been really unmotivated to write. I've added a lil more over time and right now, I know where I want this story to go so I'm putting what I have finished up. Next chapter will be within a week and I promise, it'll be longer.**

**Thank you to everyone who's stuck around and thank you to everyone who's recently read and reviewed the story. **


	15. Chapter 15

A week had passed and things had actually seemed normal for once. Sookie and Eric stood in Shreveport some nights and Bon Temps others. Only a day after settling into the apartment, Jason spontaneously decided to take her on vacation to New York City And no one had heard or seen Bill and Nora either. Thinking about it, Sookie actually was worried; nothing was ever _**this**_ normal.

"Sook?" Sookie blinked a few times, snapping from her thoughts as she turned toward her Kitchen doorway to see Jason and Jessica standing there hand in hand. She smiled quickly as she walked over to her brother hugging him. "Are you alright?" She couldn't help but laugh slightly as she nodded and hugged Jessica who looked both amused and confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just lost in my head and didn't hear y'all come in." Jason's worried expression melted as he cocked a half smile. "When did y'all get back?"

"About an hour ago. We went to the apartment first to drop off everything. We knocked upstairs but when no one answered, Jason called Merlottes and found out you had the night off, so we came here." Jessica was smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I'm actually waiting for Eric. He had to run to Fangtasia to help Pam with something, he should be back in a little." Sookie motioned for them to follow her into the living room where she sat in her new rocking chair. Jason and Jess sat together on the new dark brown leather couch. Jason couldn't help but admire it for a moment, running his hand along an arm rest.

"Shit, this is nice." Sookie smiled.

"Eric picked it out." Jason nodded.

"I'm gonna have to get him to come decorate my place." Jessica gave him a look and Jason smiled sheepishly at her. "I mean, my basement - the man cave." Sookie couldn't help but laugh. Jessica smirked as she rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze back to Sookie.

"There's something I have to ask you." Sookie's laugh faded quickly as she couldn't help but think of the irony - just minutes before she couldn't believe how normal things were.

"Anything..." Jessica's smile broadened as she picked up Sookie's nervousness but before she could ask anything, Sookie looked toward the front door. Both Jason and Jessica's gazed followed, puzzled as they heard nothing for a moment. Finally the silence was broken but the sound of the door knob turning and opening. Eric walked in, instantly looking in the direction of his mate who was smiling brightly once again. Eric returned the smile before glancing over to her company.

"Well, well...Look who's back from vacation." He closed the door behind him, locking it before walking over to them. Sookie rose to her feet and met Eric with a warm kiss.

"And hello to you, too." She giggled and blushed as Jess waved to Eric.

"Hi." Sookie felt her cheeks flush as she remembered that she had company. She turned to Jess and her brother, smiling.

"I'm so sorry. What was it you needed to ask, Jess?" Jessica smiled again as she glanced at Jason for a moment who was smiling as well.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor?" Sookie's smile had melt and her face was quickly painted with shock.

"I-I'm sorry, come again?" Jessica giggled nervously.

"Would you be my maid of honor? I'd mean the world to me." Quickly, Sookie looked down at the hand Jason had been holding. Holy shit, there was a diamond ring on her finger. Her eyes slightly widened as she brought her gaze back up to Jessica and then to Jason, who was grinning like the big fool he was and nodding. Sookie was speechless as she just blinked Jason to Jess and back.

"Love are you alright?" She instantly turned to Eric and looked into his eyes. He stroked her cheek and held her face, searching their bond. She nodded slowly, still somewhat in a daze.

"I'm fine..." She turned back to the newly engaged couple with a growing smile. "I'm fine." She looked at Jason for a moment before bringing her gaze back to Jessica. " Yes. I'd love to be your maid of honor." Jessica sprung up and hugged Sookie. Jason also stood, smiling at the sight of the two women in his life embracing. In fact, he couldn't help but chuckle as he thought he'd never see the day he'd smile at two women hugging with their clothes on. He snapped from his thought as a small punch from Sookie hit him in his stomach.

"Jason Stackhouse! I am your SISTER."

"Aw what the hell, Sook! You promise! And I know that!" Jessica looked at Eric with and eyebrow raised, he simply shrugged. Sookie was shaking her head at Jason who was smiling still at her. It reminded Eric of a puppy that'll just smile stupidly at it's own who's yelling at it. Only difference was that a puppy would eventually learn.

"So when did you ask? How? I need all the details." Jason groaned as Eric chuckled.

"Why do all girls need to know? Does it matter?"

"YES!" Jason jumped back a bit as the reply came from not Sookie but Jess as well. He put his hands up in a defensive kung fu stand. Jessica busted out laughing as Sookie just shook her head with a smile.

"Never mind! I'll just have to have a girl's night with Jess and find out everything." Jessica was looking at Sookie with excited wide eyes. Jason finally returned to a normal stance and shook his head.

"Women."

* * *

Tara drank her beer as she followed Pam's gaze; it was on the new dancer.

"So when did she get hired?" She looked at Pam who was drying a glass behind the bar, never taking her gaze off the dancer.

"Earlier tonight. Name's Yvette, she's worked here before." Tara felt anger building in her.

"What's so special about her?" Finally, Pam blinked and moved her gaze to Tara, cocking an eyebrow and a grin.

"Have you not seen her?" And with that, her gaze returned to the Yvette. Tara had finally had enough, she chugged the rest of her beer, slamming the glass on the table. She got up angrily and stomped out the club, rendering Pam's gaze to follow her until the door shut.

"Well then."

* * *

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow night!" Sookie nodded and hugged Jess goodbye.

"You sure will. Y'all be safe getting home." She shut the door as she walked back into the living room with Eric. "Can you believe they're engaged? I wonder if poor Hoyt knows..." Before she could continue her questions, the front door opened and slammed shut as Tara stormed in and instantly upstairs. Eric looked at Sookie who instantly followed Tara. "Tara? What's wrong?" Knowing Sookie was following, she didn't bother to slam the spare bedroom door shut as she just walked in and punched a wall, barely flinching. "Tara! What in the hell!" Sookie wrapped her arms around Tara who just stood there.

"Nothing, Sook."

"Really? You expect me to buy that?" She looked at Sookie, silent for a moment before sighing.

"Guess not. I'm sorry, I'm just angry at Pam." Sookie's face showed surprise - this was the first time she knew of them possibly arguing or fighting.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah..it's alright. You got Eric over and I didn't mean to bust in."

"Tara. You're family, it's never a bad time. Now, what happened?" Sighing again, Tara glanced down before looking back at Sookie.

"There's this new dancer there and normally, I wouldn't care but Pam could _**not**_ take her eyes off her but once!" Sookie smiled.

"Come on, we know how Pam is. She liked to look, that's all." Tara shook her head.

"I don't know. She said this girl use to work there before and judging by that look, I'd say she's already done more than look."

"Well, what's her name? I'll ask Eric."

"Yvette." Sookie felt her heart skip a beat as she swallowed.

"Yvette? Pretty dirty blonde hair, big boobs with an accent Yvette?" Tara looked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sookie felt a bit disgusted as her mind replayed the day she met her. Chained up in Eric's basement being devoured by his lust for 6+ hours. A knock on the bedroom door snagged Sookie's attention. Eric was there, a somewhat concerned and curious expression on his face. No doubt he had felt her instant change of emotions.

"Is everything alright?" Tara remained quiet as she could sense the change in her best friend's emotions as well.

"You hired Yvette back? After she chained Pam with Silver _**twice**_ and freed me after you locked me in your dungeon?" He couldn't say he was surprised that she was displease about Yvette's rehiring, but he certainly didn't expect to feel so much anger in her.

"Yes. She's been glamoured and those events never even happened. As far as she's concerned, we gave her paid vacation back to Estonia and now she's returned. Estatic to dance and reside at Fangtasia.

"And I'm suppose to be comfortable with that? I walked in on your having sex with her! _**In **_Fangtasia."

"And I regret that you had to see that." Sookie scoffed as she crossed her hands.

"You regret that I _**saw**_ it, not that it happened." Eric growled slightly.

"We were not together. I do not need to make excuses or apologize for what I did when you were Bill's as you would so happily remind me in his absence." Tara felt bad. She hadn't meant to cause problems between Sookie and Eric. Hell, she was just a jealous bitch and she knew that.

"Look y'all. I didn't mean for thi-"

"No, I'm glad. At least _**you **_told me." Sookie was staring coldly at Eric, who was returning the stare. They could feel the anger in their bond but the line between whose it was, blurred. Eric knew if he said anything, it might come out of anger at this point so made the choice to simply leave the room. Sookie remained unphased until she heard the front door slam. It took seconds before tears were flowing from her eyes.

"Oh Sook, I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean to cause any problems." Tara hugged her best friend tightly.

"No. I'm glad you told me. I just...I never thought I'd have to deal with her again. Eric doesn't understand, everytime I'm at Fangtasia, there's always at least a dozen girls thinking 'why's he with her? She got no boobs' 'she ain't pretty.'or something like that and now knowing that he has this..beautiful, exotic dancer working there - who I've personally seen him banging...I just..I'm uncomfortable." Tara sighed.

"I feel you there, sista." Tara pouted at Sookie. "Shit...Let's go have a drink and forget their dumb asses for a bit." Sookie smiled slightly before nodding.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you, too." Nora stroked Bill's cheek as he pouted playfully at her. "Don't pout, love. I've already requested additional time here but sadly I'm needed currently. However, when everything is done, I promise to return."

"And how long will that be." she giggled.

"A few days at least." A car honked behind her. "I must go for now." He leaned down and kissed her passionately one last time before she got into the car. They waved at one another til he was out of sight. As she rolled up the window, she wiped her mouth. "Useless fuckin' wanker." She pulled her phone out of her pocket, dialing a number. "Time for Plan B."

* * *

Eric was sifting through his office drawer at Fangtasia when Pam walked in, her arms crossed.

"We're closed. All humans are gone. Yvette and Ginger and resided in their rooms."

"Have you seen my checkbook?" Pam walked over to his bookshelf where it laid, plainly in sight. She picked it up and held it out to him. "Thank you." He took and opened to a blank check, writing quickly. "Would you call Yvette in here." Pam cocked an eyebrow before disappearing the office, only to return within minutes with Yvette. Eric stood up from his desk, holding out the newly made check to her. "This is for you. I want to thank you for wanting to return to our Establishment but I'm afraid to say we need to let you go." Yvette's face twisted into a sad confusion as she took the check.

"I-I understand."

"I deeply apologize, there should be enough to cover and relocation and housing for the next year as you find a new job. We wish you the best and I ask that you be gone before sundown tomorrow." Yvette nodded silently as she glanced at Pam who seemed as surprised and shocked as her. Pam watched as she left the office, shutting the door behind her.

"What exactly just happened?" She blinked back to Eric who was putting his checkbook in his desk.

"We were nipping a problem in the bud." Pam cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't follow." Eric sat in his chair.

"Have you spoken to Tara?" Pam suddenly got it.

"Did you just fire the best dancer we have to save whatever 'relationship' I'm in?" Eric felt himself a bit angered as how lightly she was taken her relationship.

"No, I'm doing it to save mine."

* * *

**A/N: I know..It's been over 4 months and I could give you a ton of reasons why I haven't updated but they're far too many. Life has been a bitch to say the least but I'm really trying to get back to writing. Also, I'm TOTALLY not keeping up with the new season of True Blood, aside from reading some recaps - I CANNOT believe Eric turned someone! Ugh..and Sookie..don't get me started. ALL WRONG. So, to sate my inner Trubie, I've decided to come back to my work of E/S :D Altho..not so bright in it atm xD**

**Anyhow, I'll shut up and I look forward to hearing/reading what y'all think and I'ma start updating the others as well (if you follow those too xD) and again..for all the people who've returned and the new ones as well.. You guys are my motivation and are SUPER awesome :)**

**Review plz? :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, someone asked for a recap as a refresher to the story and i honestly would LOVE to, but it's 14 chaps of recap and it's SO hard to condense that. It would also derail me from getting these stories up to date - SO - I'm asking if ANYONE who reads this story wants to write a recap, please let me know. i would love you forever and super shout you out!**

**This chapter isn't extremely long but I like where i left each piece.**

* * *

Sookie looked throughout the house for the kitten, but couldn't find him. She shrugged and figured he'd return as he seemed to. Normally, she wasn't comfortable letting cats out but this kitten was hell bent on not being contained. She glanced at the clock, she knew Eric would more than likely be knocking or strolling through the door any minute now and she was hoping she'd finally be able to introduce him to Eric. She had finally decided on a name - Ægir. She smiled recalling when she first heard the name. She thought Eric might find it sweet that she'd chosen that as her new kitten's name. Oh well, without the kitten..the surprise will have to wait.

As expected, there was a knock on the door. She knew it was Eric. Slowly, she made her way to it and opened it to find her tall, slender Viking standing there. They hadn't spoken since the night before when he just left.

"Can I come in?" She nodded, smiling softly as she found it sweet of him to ask. He moved past her, watching as she shut the door and locked it. She turned, leaning against it and looking at him.

"I fired Yvette." She couldn't hide the small growth of her smile. It brought a small smile to Eric's face.

"I'm sorry I blew up like that. I had -"

"You had every right. I should have considered your feelings and spoke to you about before rehiring her." She smiled warmly.

"As much as I appreciate that, it is _**your**_ business after all. I can't tell you not to hire someone just because I'm jealous of her." Eric cocked an eyebrow.

"Jealous?" She blushed, glancing to the ground.

"I'm not blind. She's beautiful and has a helluva body." Eric couldn't help but laugh which cause Sookie to hit his chest lightly. "It's not funny!"

"Would you like to know why I'm laughing?" He stroked her cheek. "I am laughing because you - my mate - is jealous of a trashy, money hungry whore. A trashy, money hungry whore who couldn't even keep me from thinking about another woman; a beautiful, charming, goodhearted Faerie. I've seen you and your face, many a time when she's danced for me." Sookie's smile had grown exceptionally.

"Really? You thought about me when you were with her?" He grinned.

"It's how I was able to go for 6 hours." She felt her cheek flush as she looked away sheepishly. Eric's soft, cold fingers guiding her gaze back to his. "You have and will always be all I desire." She shook her head in disagreement.

"Someday I'll get old..and ugly and die." His jaw tensed. "And you won't. You'll be handsome forever and live forever. And I'm sure in time, you'll find someone else who'll be even better." She was taken back by the growl and slamming of his hand on the door beside her.

"Do _**not**_ say these things." His fangs were bared. She swallowed hard, her voice softer than a whisper.

"It's true." She could feel his anger rising. It felt exactly like a boiling pot of water - she could actually feel it rising and growing.

"I will _**not**_ allow it." She swallowed again. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually felt afraid and unsure of Eric. It took him a few moments before he could even begin to feel her emotions over his anger. Instantly he wanted to take her fear away, to remove all uncertainty from her. He retracted his fangs as he blinked the anger from his eyes, stroke her cheek. "There is no life for me, without you. If you never choose to become a vampire, I will love you to your last breath and gladly meet the sun." If she hadn't blinked, she wouldn't have been aware of the welling tears in her eyes. The thought of Eric meeting the sun was something she knew, she'd never accept. She couldn't accept it even when she hated him for letting Russell drink from her - she didn't understand then but she knew now - she was never in danger. "I love you." She hugged him, squeezing her eyes shut and letting the welled tears fall. He held her close to his body as her scent filled his nostrils. He knew he would never be able to live without her - even if he wanted to. His amnesia self ensured that when they truly bonded.

* * *

"Sookie called and said she'd have to cancel." Jess pouted at Jason who was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer.

"She probably had to go to work or something. Hey, now you got more time with your hubby to be!" Jess' pout quickly morphed into a smile.

"You have a point." She hopped onto the couch beside him, kissing his cheek. Living with Jason was a lot different than Hoyt. Jason wasn't nearly as insecure, although as of late, he wasn't keen on hearing about her feeding off others. He knew it was something she needed and wanted so he never said much. Jess' phone rang and without looking, she answered.

"Hello?" her smile faded. "What do you want, Bill?"

* * *

Nora looked around the cabin, making sure her brother hadn't bugged it. She smiled as she found none and realized she had his full trust. She turned back to her company.

"Now, where were we. Ah yes. Make sure you continue to take the pills otherwise Eric will smell what you are." the young man nodded his head. "Also make sure you report everything back to me before sundown, daily. I will be residing here from now on instead of Mr. Compton's." again, the guy nodded. "Now, off with you." Again, he nodded as he his body twisted and morphed. Nora kneeled down, smiling at the end result and stroking it's head.

_*mew*_

* * *

**A/N: I know..it's short. :( I'm sorry, I started writing it and then went to write a recap and yeah, that drained me. So, I thought I'd put this out at least and see what everyone thinks. I'm also trying to get a chapter out for the other stories I haven't had a chance to update yet. I've been so humbled seeing so many returning fans that still enjoy this story and even found enjoyment in my newly started one. **

**Thank you so much and I hope to fill all your Sooric needs that both CH and AB won't.**


End file.
